Prince Potter Of Narnia
by NevilleGonnaGiveYouUp
Summary: Six year old Harry Potter is pulled into Narnia. No one but Aslan knows why, could there be another prophecy people don't know about? What happens when Harry gets taken back to the Dursley's many years after? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Narnia. I'm writing this story for fun. Slash! Harry/Peter Hufflepuff Harry. On Hiatus 7/3/19
1. Prince Potter of Narnia

**30, November 1987**

"I didn't do anything!" Harry shouted immediately, after seeing Uncle Vernon stomping into the house with a furious look on his face.

Unlike many children who grew up in a loving, caring home, Harry had some... difficulties with his Aunt and Uncle, as well as his cousin. At the age of two, they called him a 'freak', Harry believed that was his actual name until earlier this year, they announced he was going to school.

When September rolled around, he was already a year behind most of his classmates, the Dursley's had forgotten that he was five and that he should have started school. This was no problem with Vernon, he just decided to wait to enrol Harry the next year.

Unfortunately, Harry got a lot of beatings from his cousin, Dudley. Whenever his friends would come over after school and Petunia forced Harry to play with them, they created a game called 'Harry Hunting'. If you asked a five year old Harry Potter what his Boggart would be, it would shape the form of Vernon Dursley. Running closely behind Dudley and his 'gang'.

"Shut up, boy!" Vernon snarled, young Harry's eyes widened with fear as he treaded back to his cupboard, locking himself in. He was always told to be greatful, they gave him food and a 'bedroom'. He was also told, that his parents died in a car crash, his Dad was drunk driving. It didn't explain the green light Harry still has nightmares about.

Sighing deeply, Harry got out one of his hidden books and started reading 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe'. It was one of Harry's favorites. He loved to believe that he would have a family that he would care for as much as Peter... or a friend to care for as much as Lucy. Harry could understand _why_ Edmund betrayed the three, Harry thought he was one of the few that did.

Harry glanced over to his toy soldiers. The one's he found stuffed away in the old draw opposite Harry's mattress. He named the one with a 'captain badge' on the side arm 'Moony'. He wasn't quite sure why he would do that at the time, it was just a name he recognized. The soldier on the left of Moony was named 'Paddy' as he had a broken arm. The logic was that Harry had to stick the piece back together, it looked patchy so from there he came up with that name too.

Just as Harry held Paddy's arm, there was a sudden pull, Harry fought the urge to say it was magic. He was always told that the m- word was bad. He felt like he was being dragged through space, or there abouts. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst as he held onto Paddy tightly. And then, after a few moments, it was over before it had even begun.

"Ow!" Harry complained as he landed with a thump. Opening his eyes, he gasped at the sight before him. There was snow as far as he could see, the landscape of hills in the distance and two mountains stood next to each other, peaking out into the world. _This can't be... Narnia?_

Harry helped himself up and looked around. Nothing seemed right, there was no lamp in sight, in fact, he was in a completely different place from the children.

It all happened in a flash, the sound of Horses were made clearer and clearer, shouts were heard and in a moment, Harry was back down to the ground, dropping the soldier. He blinked not once, but twice. He was staring at a probably about twenty years old King Peter.

"Who are you? No human just arrives in Narnia for a quick walk," Harry smiled, amused.

"Oh really? Because I think that's what you four did." Harry winced, forgetting he wasn't supposed to talk to anyone, or even answer back. He wasn't supposed to be smart. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the hit, but strangely, nothing happened.

"You just got told!" Queen Lucy said cheerfully, making Harry open his eyes again. Peter rolled his eyes at his sister, who was trying not to laugh at the situation. Peter raised an eyebrow to Harry, looking concerned for him.

"Why did you flinch?" Harry tried to move away from them, but one of the horses moved in a threatening way so that Harry couldn't go anywhere. Seeing that he couldn't avoid the group, Harry bit his lip as he replied.

"M-my Uncle... it's his punishment if I ever speak out of line," Harry looked down to the ground, embarrassed.

"Edmund, Susan, make way back to camp. Tell Aslan- hey, what's your name kid?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."


	2. The Lion

Harry blinked, Narnia was exactly like what the book had said. But what Harry was more concerned about now, was the looks Peter was giving him. It was like... a dream. _Maybe this was all a dream._ Harry pinched himself. _Worth a try anyway._

"How old are you? I'm almost thirteen!" Lucy said proudly, Harry grinned as they both walked into step with each other. He's never had a friend before.

"I'm six."

He said as they treaded through the snow. He looked up to Peter, they must have been in Narnia for what, five years? But the books said nothing about a 'Harry' joining the four. And was he really going to see Aslan?

Before he knew it, they had reached camp, it was exactly like the book described, everything was. Except for the creepy looks he was getting. He tried to make himself hide, by putting his hands in his pocket, he played with Paddy, who he had managed to pick up from when he dropped the soldier from the ground. Harry blinked twice as they got to the red and gold striped tent, Queen Lucy joined Edmund and Susan, who were standing near the entrance, while Peter stayed standing next to Harry.

"I wonder if Aslan knows who you are?" Peter said to himself more than Harry. Harry shrugged.

"He seems to know everything, why wouldn't he know of another human stepping into Narnia?" He said as he looked up to Peter, who was giving him a questioning look.

"Good point," Peter said eventually.

"An extremely good point,"

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled the first true smile he had done since forever. Aslan was real, he was actually real! And very, very golden.

"Aslan!" Harry breathed quitely. Aslan nodded,

"Yes, it's nice to meet 'The Boy Who Lived'" Harry frowned in confusion. What was Aslan saying? He was just Harry, the 'freak' who lived in a cupboard! What did the Lion mean by 'The Boy Who Lived'?

"I- I don't know what you're on about, Sir," Harry stuttered quietly. Aslan looked at the boy with sorrow in his eyes. He moved to stand next to Harry, who was tempted to stroke the Lion's fir but didn't, he didn't want to touch it and not be real. He didn't even want to sleep.

"I see those people who you live with haven't told you you're a Wizard? Or that you saved the whole of the Wizarding world from Lord Voldemort?" Aslan asked, Harry blinked three times, before he sat down on the ground with a bang.

"I- I'm not a Wizard, I'm just Harry, just Harry," Although even as Harry spoke, he started to believe the Lion. Just this year when he was running away from Dudley's gang, he found himself on the schools roof, that wasn't the wind! It was magic! And when I opened the door the other week, when it was locked... that must've been magic too! But, why wouldn't they tell me?! Harry's eyes turned cold, as he looked around him.

"How dare they not tell me?" He whispered dangerously, making the ground rumble unknowingly, Aslan sighed as there were screams from around the camp.

Peter looked at the boy with sympathy, as he knelt down, he carefully placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, who looked up at Peter for the third time today.

"Harry, you have to calm down, you're making the ground shake,"

Harry closed his eyes and started to breath in and out, only thinking about his toy soldiers, Paddy and Moony. The ground stopped shaking, people stopped screaming and Peter smiled as he let Aslan speak.

"Thank you, King Peter. Harry, if you will follow me, I think you will need to learn of two Prophecy's,"

"What's a pro- procesy?" Harry asked, struggling to get the word out. Aslan chuckled as they reached the tent.

"A prediction of what is going to happen, specifically in the future. One was made, in your world, which is why your parents are dead," Aslan explained, before Harry interrupted,

"But, my parents died in a car crash! They were drunk- don't tell me they lied about that too? Is that why I can see a green light? And a flying motorcycle?" Harry asked all at once, without breathing as he sat down on one of the sofa's in the tent.

"Let me tell you what happened, on the night you got that scar..."

 **A/N- so sorry for not updating, I don't have any excuse but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway.**


	3. Harry Gets Ahead Of Time

Harry lay in bed, wide awake. Although it was more like a camp bed then anything else, it was still comfier than sleeping under the cupboard under the stairs. He vowed to himself that when he got back to his own time, things would be very, very different. The prophecy his parents had died because of, was a fake. And he would definitely have to try very hard not to hate Dumbledore if he hears or see's that man. Harry learned about the two sides of the war, light side was lead by Albus Dumbledore, apparently he was one of the best Wizards of all time, he was well respected and also Headmaster of Hogwarts.

But, he was also the man who dumped him at the Dursley's, he couldn't help but think if it weren't for Dumbledore, he would still be with his parents, or a family in the magic world, not stuck in the dark, with 'Muggles'. He sighed and turned to his side, he never could sleep at night.

Harry was sure he would stay neutral. He didn't want any part of the war. His true destiny... He didn't like that much either. According to Aslan, he was 'Prince Potter' and once the time would come, he would protect the land of Narnia, with the help of the King's and Queen's, to help Narnia be at piece. From what, was anyone's guess. Harry thought after the White Witch was dead they wouldn't have a problem. But, clearly, he was wrong.

Aslan also told Harry about the true prophecy in his world. And he didn't like that much either. If he played his cards right, he could make everybody believe that he was just a normal person, not the 'Boy who lived'. But in the back of his mind, Harry knew that would never happen.

 _'He will have power the Dark Lord knows not_ '

It was true, that line. The only one taken from the fake prophecy Dumbledore gave Snape who gave it to Voldemort. Harry couldn't help but ask what it meant, but when he did, Aslan just said 'he will know when the time comes'.

Which Harry thought was very, _very_ helpful... Not.

PrincePotterofNarnia

"You will start your first day of training," Aslan spoke as Harry walked out of the tent. He was wearing black jeans (that actually fitted him, for once) and a white shirt, which had been given to him to wear the day before. With a thick, black fur lined coat. Harry nodded, Lucy came up to him.

"I'm going to teach you how to use a dagger!" She said proudly, Harry's eyes widened with shock, which made Peter chuckle at his sister.

"Lucy! You're doing a good job scaring him, that won't come till later!" He scolded at her, she rolled her eyes playfully and jogged over to see Badger and some of the other animals. Peter grinned as he watched her go. Harry stood there, awkwardly until Edmund spoke to him for the first time.

"Do you know how to read and write?" Harry was tempted to roll his eyes but he knew better than to do that.

"Yes, although my handwriting is terrible, it's better than Dudley's, if it weren't for them, I'd be top in my year," Harry said, quite proudly, but in the back of his mind he was annoyed, the Muggles had held him back for too long. Edmund frowned, clearly thinking deeply.

"Why would they stop you? Surely they'd be proud?" He asked, Harry bit his lip. There was no Uncle Vernon here, he could say what he wanted. He could be himself! Keeping that in mind, Harry rolled his eyes this time, much to the shock of the two around him.

"They weren't proud, they were mad when my report card was shown to them, I had beaten everyone in our year for the mock tests and I was a year behind. Ever since, my _loving_ Uncle had given me his worst beating and starved me for about a week. Since then I've had to make sure I pretended not to be able to answer seven time nine, I couldn't hinder their precious Dudleykins reputation, could I?" Harry pointed out in one breath, he had almost spat the answer out. Harry fidgetted as he waited for their reactions, Edmund looked paler than usual, Peter looked outraged.

"One day, Harry, you will show them!" Peter said, with a determined look on his face. Harry couldn't help but grin at him.

"Oh, don't worry, Peter, I will!" Peter seemed pleased at the comment, but said nothing more. It was Edmund who spoke next.

"Come on, I'll help you learn the subjects at Hogwarts, I wish I could go," Edmund said with a sigh. Harry smiled, greatfully.

"Thanks, Edmund! I wish you could all come to Hogwarts too, it would be great fun to have you there!" Harry exclaimed brightly. Edmund grinned as he pulled Harry to another tent. But before they walked in, they heard the sound of a horn.

Harry didn't need to think twice, neither did Edmund, for at the same time, they both shouted:

"SUSAN!"

 **A/N- I hope two updates in one day makes up for the fact I didn't update for I don't know how long!** **Thanks for your reviews, James Birdsong! I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**


	4. Finding Susan

Harry and Edmund ran briskly through the snow, help was on it's way, but that wasn't the only thing that was worrying the pair.

"When did she even go missing?" Edmund asked, "She was here last night!" He kicked some snow out of his direct path, while Harry sighed. He was very confused, he only got an hours sleep last night and he didn't hear anything, no screaming, no animals, no nothing! Maybe it was too silent?

"Well whatever happened, Susan had her mouth covered from screaming, otherwise I would have heard, they must have taken her about five, which was when I actually got some sleep..." Harry said carefully, but he was interrupted by Edmund, who grumbled,

"Who ever they are, I'm going to kill them!"

Half an hour later, Harry was starting to wish he had actually gotten some sleep last night as he yawned, when...

"Shh!" Edmund said suddenly, placing a hand over Harry's mouth. _And this was how Susan was taken._ Harry thought angrily. But then he heard it, a muffled scream, sounding a lot like...

"Susan!" Edmund screamed, making Harry roll his eyes as he ran after Edmund. _Way to make the enemy know we are here._ He thought as he finally caught up, but gasped as he saw Suan tighed up in front of a tree with rope, looking battered and warn out, with the horn sitting beside her, just out of reach. She had some sort of rope which was covering her mouth, but she had guilt in her eyes. Edmund looked furious,

"What the Hell happened?"

"I think you should be asking, 'Who the Hell happened," They heard a voice from behind them, "They call me Oberon, ruler of the Elf's!" The man said somewhat proudly. He was tall, Harry thought maybe about six foot, he had grey hair and a moustache, he was probably about eighty odd. Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing, surprising Edmund and Oberon and if anyone looked, the furrowed eyebrows of confusion from Susan herself, who was not enjoying sitting in the cold, damp snow while everyone else was perfectly warm standing up.

"Sorry, but have you not seen Elf? The Christmas movie? One of the best, I have to say, even though I had to watch it at one in the morning, on mute and with subtitles... but you can't have everything, can you?" **{Read my Authors Note at the end of the chapter before reviewing that Elf wasn't made back then, I know that}** Harry said rhetorically, shrugging while looking at Oberon with a faint smile.

"You, Harry, will never fail to surprise me!" Edmund deadpanned, forgetting why they were there in the first place. Harry grinned enthusiastically, while Susan tried to get their attention. She used her elbow and finally managed to remove the rope that was tied to her mouth, as she shouted angrily to her brother,

"I hope we aren't forgetting who you came to rescue, dear brother!"

Edmund's eyes widened as he cursed under his breath, Harry grinned at the reaction.

"No, Susan, of course not!" Edmund defended himself. Oberon rolled his eyes at the brother and sister who were glaring at each other. He then looked curiously at the younger boy, who was now, appearing to lie down in the six inch deep snow, making some sort of pattern. As Oberon made eye contact with the King and Queen, they too, looked confused.

As Harry got up, he grinned despite the situation. He was never allowed to play in the snow, he was never allowed to actually be outside when it was snowing, so for him to make his first snow angel in Narnia, that was something Harry was proud of. He shrugged innocently at the looks he was receiving.

"What? Have you never heard of a snow angel?"

PrincePotterofNarnia

"So what, Oberon just kidnapped Susan because he was bored of being the 'Ruler of the Elfs'? Are there even Elfs in Narnia?" Peter asked, not believing what he was hearing as Susan told him what had happened. He just had to sleep through it all. She shrugged as she aimed her arrow to the archery board.

"That's pretty much it and don't ask me, how am I meant to know? Although," Susan continued, thoughtfully, "Harry may have been Oberon's first human friend, so if we get any more kidnapping, Harry should be the one to go looking," She said matter of factly. Peter thought the whole situation was utterly ridiculous. He looked over to Edmund, Harry and Lucy, who were huddled at a table teaching the boy something about Hogwarts. How did Edmund... _Aslan._ Peter thought after a second.

"Harry is only _six_!" Peter exclaimed, Susan rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care so much? Besides, I think Harry enjoyed himself today, even if he was just rescuing me," Susan said after hitting red.

Peter sighed again. He felt old. He watched as Lucy gave Harry a gold dagger, as she showed him how to use it correctly. Harry was too young for this, for fighting. He didn't know what to think, yes, Lucy had only been nine when they first arrived to Narnia, but...

Peter pinched the top of his nose.

"Peter, in some ways Harry is older than you, he had to grow up quickly, I doubt he had any love growing up. You had your brother and sisters, Harry didn't have anyone. Think about why we have to train him," Aslan said so suddenly it made Peter almost have to reach for his sword. Susan had gone into one of the tents without him realising. Peter looked to Aslan, baffled.

"Why are you telling me this, Aslan? Why is Harry here in the first place?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Because, Peter, Harry will need all of you, you more than the others... when he finally gets back to his own time, he needs to be ready for what's to come," Aslan walked away and Peter sighed again.

 _Why can he never just give a straight answer?_

He thought as he saw Harry throw the golden dagger to one of Susan's practice boards, hitting it right in the center, just as Lucy had done once. Lucy squealed in delight and hugged Harry, while Harry looked like he was in shock.

 _Why would Harry need me the most?_

 **A/N- *cough cough. Let's just pretend Elf was around in the 1980's.**


	5. The Worst Timing

**Seven (Narnia) Years Later...**

"Harry come back here or so help me I will turn your hair permanently orange!" Susan shouted at the top of her voice as she ran after the Prince. Over the years he was basically like another brother to her, Lucy and Edmund. She smirked amusedly as Harry tried to hide behind Peter, who looked very uncomfortable being so close to Harry. When Peter told her that he had developed an annoying crush on the Prince, she had only laughed and said she had seen it coming from a mile away.

Harry was thirteen the other week, while he looked about sixteen, he had grown over the years, had gained more muscle, his hair had grown longer, just down to his shoulders and you could barely see the scar on his forehead. They hadn't seen Aslan for a few years, but they knew he would come back when the time came.

"Susan, it was just a harmless... Prank," Peter started off saying but stopped when he saw the look his sister was giving her. He and Harry backed away slowly, aiming for one of the tents as shelters. Susan continued to walk to them, threateningly.

"Peter, you're old enough to know better, what would Mum say?" She asked with raised eyebrows, trying not to laugh at the shocked look on Peter's face as he had paled considerably.

"You wouldn't dare tell her!" Peter said, unsure himself. Susan just shook her head, smiling when Harry grabbed hold of Peter's hand, as he whispered in his ear. Nodding, she didn't even blink before they both ran for it. She smiled fondly at the pair, walking back to her own tent where Lucy and Edmund were talking happily about school.

"Susan! Did you get them back?" Lucy asked amused, while Edmund scoffed.

"Nobody could get those two back, I've tried for seven years," He said, with a dramatic sigh.

"No, they ran before I could get to them," She explained as she lay down on her bed. It had been a long day. She had a feeling that Harry would be going back to his own time soon, she would miss him a lot, in some ways he was a better brother than Edmund and Peter put together. He would always understand how she felt and he would always know how to cheer her up.

"Do you think we lost her?" Harry asked Peter as they made their way to Harry's tent. Peter nodded, out of breath as he lay next to Harry on his bed. Harry grinned, closing his eyes. He really, really didn't want to leave Narnia. He didn't want to leave Peter.

"Yes, Harry, I think we did," Peter spoke softly. Harry turned to his side, looking into Peter's eyes as he said,

"I really don't want to leave," He placed his head on Peter's shoulder, as Peter stroked through Harry's jet black hair.

"I don't want you to leave either," Peter said quietly. His eyes widened when Harry sat up and kissed him on the cheek. Harry made sure he had his gold dagger, his necklace from Peter, his diary and of course, Paddy. The toy soldier. Peter frowned as he watched Harry collect his things.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

"I can feel it, I know I have to go back, Peter..." Harry whispered with tears in his eyes. Peter bit his lip as he rolled of the bed, he hugged Harry tightly, ruffling up his hair one last time.

"You make sure you give those Muggles a run for your money," Peter said as he pulled away from the hug. Harry nodded,

"I will, Pete, I will, send Ed, Luce, Susie and Aslan and Oberon and everyone else in Narnia my love, I will never forget any of you." Harry said, stomping his foot, determinedly.

Peter couldn't take it anymore, tears rolled down his face freely as he walked over to Harry, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, he felt the sams spark he had done the first time he held Harry's hand. It was too special for him to ignore.

"Did you feel that?" Peter whispered, wide eyes. Harry nodded, grinning as he bit his lip. His first kiss was Peter, King of Narnia. That would be a story in itself, Harry took a deep breath as he was getting ready to speak,

"I did, Peter I-"

PrincePotterOfNarnia

Harry gasped as he landed, he frowned, confused as to where he was.

"Boy! If you don't get up right now you'll wish you had never been born!" Harry laughed darkly, ah, that was where he was. Narnia magic simply had the worst timing, didn't they want him to tell Peter he had a crush on him? Apparently not!

Harry sighed as he checked what he had. Dagger, check. Diary, check. He reached for his necklace and grinned. Another check. Paddy, check! He looked down, he was still wearing his jeans and black button up shirt from Narnia, which he was surprised about, but let it pass. He checked the time, seven in the morning. He made sure he had everything he needed before stepping out of the cupboard. He heard a gasp from Aunt Petunia and Vernon's sneer. He glared at them both.

"Firstly, you will call me Prince, Petunia, Vernon. Secondly, if you tell anyone at all I've left the house permanently, I will know and I will make sure I will kill you slowly and painfully. After all, _magic_ does wonders, right Petunia?" He smirked at their pale face as they nodded.

"And you'll never come back, fre- er, Prince?" Vernon asked, trying to protect his wife. Harry sighed playfully as he showed them his dagger and their eyes widened as they backed away from him in fear.

"Not if I can help it. You see, there's a meddling old fool out there, that thinks you can protect me from Lord Voldemort-" Petunia flinched as Vernon frowned. "So I bet my money he'll try and send me back for the summer. But don't fret, I wouldn't want to ruin your perfectly normal lives as much as I have done already. Once I've been to Gringotts and sorted out the old coot, you'll never see me again," Harry said so codly it made Petunia shivver as she spoke.

"Go, then, Prince, we promise we'll say that Harry Potter has been missing since he was born. That should give you time," She finished, Harry wondered briefly why she was acting so kindly. Harry nodded, smiling.

"Thank you Auntie! Uncle!" He said, faking cheer as he walked out of the house.

It was time for Gringotts.

And they won't know what hit them.

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"Peter! What happened? Are you okay?" Lucy asked as he saw her big brother with red blotchy eyes, tears down his face. Peter sighed and looked up to his siblings.

"He's gone,"


	6. Prince JPotter

"Name?" The Goblin sneered, not looking up from his desk. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. Yes, he was only six. Yes, he had finally gotten to Gringotts. Yes, they should be bowing to his feet. No, he did not miss the look on people's faces as they saw him. Harry coughed loudly.

"Would you like my birth name, or the name I prefer?" He asked with raised eyebrows. The Goblin still didn't look up, but he managed to get a bit of attention from some of the crowd, he saw a few red heads in one corner looking at him with confused faces. _Bill and Charlie Weasley._ Harry thought as he remembered the information Aslan gave him. He waited another minute and sighed.

"I am Prince Potter, formally known as Harry James Potter, I would like to speak to my account manger, if I may?" Harry spoke codly, the Goblin finally looked up, wide eyes as he sent for Ironclaw. He heard the Weasley's gasp. They must be in their last year at Hogwarts, he thought as they walked over to him.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Bill asked, Charlie rolled his eyes, as did Harry.

"No, Bill, he just lied to the Goblin's," Charlie said sarcastically and Harry smiled, he was beginning to like these two.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter, but I prefer the name Prince," Harry explained as they nodded in understanding.

"My parents named me William, what were they thinking?" Bill said, sighing. "But everybody calls me Bill!" He said, Harry just nodded, he was about to say something when he was called over by a Goblin.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here, it was nice to meet you two!" Harry exlaimed, before being dragged away to another room. He sat down in the Private room five. Ironclaw sighed.

"Have you not been getting any of our letters? We as a nation do not like being ignored, Mr Potter!" Ironclaw scolded. Harry rolled his eyes for the second time today.

"Oh, you might want to check the wards around the house I used to live at. I haven't had any contact with the Wizarding world and no letter's have come for me, I have also just spent seven years in Narnia, I would like to change my name to Prince Potter, if that's alright with you and I'd also like to have an Inheritance test," Harry said in one breath. The Goblin gasped and bowed to Harry.

"My apologies, Prince Potter of Narnia, I will see to it right away," He said and scurried out of the room. Harry kicked his feet up and placed them on the desk, his hands relaxing behind his head, he grinned.

"This, is the life,"

PrincePotterofNarnia

"Bill, you are going to work at Gringotts, why is that Goblin running about like a Headless chicken?" Charlie asked, confused as he watched the Head Goblin gasp, leaping to his feet, the other Goblin's followed suit. Bill frowned in confusion.

"I don't know everything, Char. But, why would Prince not want anyone to know he was here?" Bill said thoughtfully.

"You know what our Mother was planning. You know why. I say we don't tell her," Charlie said with determination as three Goblin's all went into went into the room Prince was in. Bill nodded to his brother.

"You're right, if Mother knew, Prince wouldn't be safe. Come on, I want to check out the new Ninbus,"

PrincePotterOfNarnia

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans** (Deceased)

 **Father: James Charlus Potter** (Deceased)

 **Godfather: Sirius Orion Black** (Azkaban)

 **Godmother: Alice Longbottom** (Hospitalized)

 **Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore**

 **Muggle Guardian: Petunia Dursley nee Evans**

 **Magical Core: 50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

Harry stopped reading and gasped in shock. He had no words. He had expected manipulation, he had expect to be prepared for anything. But, this? _This is where I cross the line._ He thought as he looked up to the Goblin's who were waiting anxiously. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Did you know my magical core was blocked?" He asked as innocently as he could. He had to hide his smile as he saw their eyes widened with rage. He was so, going to get Albus-Too-Many-Names Dumbledore to pay. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

 _Flashback_

 _"So, Princey boy," Harry narrowed his eyes at Edmund, who was looking at him with an amused expression. Harry waited for him to continue speaking. They still weren't as close as they could be. For some reason Ed didn't like him very much but he didn't mind... much._

 _"What house will you choose to be in?" Harry relaxed slightly. After a year in Narnia he had changed a lot. When he was first asked the question by Aslan, he thought he would be in Hufflepuff. It used to be his favorite because of the colour, yellow was his favorite colour at the time. It was a bright and happy colour, which made Harry feel happier. But now he wasn't so sure._

 _"I don't know Ed," Harry sighed,_ _"What house would you want to go in?" Edmund smiled as he sat down next to Harry._

 _"I would be in Gryffindor, I reckon Peter would be in Gryffindor as well," Edmund said excitedly and Harry rolled his eyes._

 _"I don't think Pete would belong there, I think he'd fit in Hufflepuff," Harry inwardly frowned to himself, why was he still defending Hufflepuff? He was older now, more mature. Harry scolded as Edmund laughed bitterly._

 _"Oh, he let you use a nickname for him? I bet you let him call you 'Harry' too. Priceless. Peter is a Gryffindor at heart, he wouldn't go into the Puff's, they're useless anyway-" Edmund didn't even get a chance to finish before he heard Harry's angry shouting. They hadn't seen him loose his temper this badly before, he attracted silence through the whole camp, as Edmund flushed from embarrassment._

 _"Hufflepuff's are not useless! Incase you hadn't forgetten, Helga Hufflepuff was one of their founders and their house is just important as any other! They are loyal, hard working, dedicated and most importantly they don't turn on each other! I'd like to see you last five minutes in Hufflepuff! You fancy yourself a Gryffindor? Huh? Well at the moment I think you're like a bloody Slytherin! Don't you dare insult Hufflepuff again, Edmund!" Harry shouted and shouted until there was a light cough. Startled, both boys turned to see Aslan and Peter standing next to each other with a concerned look in their eyes._

 _"Harry, you could probably hear your shouts from the other side of Narnia, could you please try and stay calm?" Peter asked him as Edmund scoffed, earning a glare from his older brother. Aslan sighed._ _"You two need to end this fued, Edmund, you shouldn't have provoked Harry," Aslan said sternly, making Edmund nod as Harry sniffed, folding his arms just to make a point._

 _"And Harry, you shouldn't have let his words get to you, you're a Prince, start behaving like one..."_

 _End_ _of Flashback_

Harry blinked away his tears as he lay in a room in the Leaky Cauldron. He had left Gringotts too late, he had officially changed his name to Prince Potter. The Goblin's had removed the Horcrux and in turn that got rid of the scar on his forehead. It also turned out that he had been under strong glamours, so when they had removed them, obviously with a high fee, Harry looked a lot more like he had done whilst he was in Narnina.

As Harry thought about the last flashback, he wondered if he could play a niave BWL, pretending not to know anything that the Gringotts are doing for Harry as revenge. He kind of wanted to be in Hufflepuff now, just to prove a point to Ed. He had to drop his act though.

 _This is going to be a long few years..._


	7. A New Friend

"Hogwarts?"

Prince jumped at the voice but cursed under his breath as it was just the shop owner. The past four and a half years had been the best, not as great as the ones he had spent in Narnia, but it got close to it. He was a champion, too. Nothing to do with magic. He had joined a boxing club when he had just turned seven and under the name 'Prince Evans' he had quickly gone up in the ranks and competed at a regionals competition last year and won. He loved it because he was doing it for himself, it made him feel special, needed. When he quit, there were tears enough to fill Niagara falls.

"Yes," He nodded, shyly. He had grown quite a lot too, he was very tall for an eleven year old reaching almost five foot, with thanks to his boxing, he also was very muscular. He was quite sad to quit the club... but Hogwarts was more important.

"Well, come on in and sit down, there's a boy being fitted now, too- now where did those blasted pins get to?" He heard her mutter, Prince shook his head and chuckled as he sat down on a stool near the back, he also noticed a blonde boy, sitting, staring at nothing in particular and looking bored to death. He had to try and stop laughing at the boy as he turned to look at him.

"First year?" The blonde said, Prince nodded. He was fairly sure that the boy was a Malfoy, he just couldn't for the life of him remember which Malfoy it was.

"Yes, the name is Prince," He said, bringing his hand out for Malfoy to shake. Malfoy looked skeptical,

"You're not a Mudblood are you?" Malfoy asked, Prince rolled his eyes and took his hand back. If that was how a Malfoy behaved, he didn't want to be friends with him. He didn't even want to talk to him.

"As a matter of fact, I am a half-blood, oh sue me, Malfoy- I have dirty blood, oh, help me clean it!" Prince cried dramatically, making the boy flush red out of anger. He had heard chuckling from someone behind, but he couldn't be bothered to look at who it was.

"How dare you! How do you know my name?! To think I was going to be nice to you, my Father will hear about this!" Malfoy shouted furiously. Prince rolled his eyes again, amused by the whole thing.

"It wasn't that hard to tell, blonde hair, stuck up? That's a Malfoy if I ever saw one. How will you tell your Father about me if you don't even know my last name? He wouldn't like that very much, would he?" He asked innocently, while Malfoy turned from red to as pale as a white sheet. The glare the boy was giving him would have been enough to send him to hell and back, twice.

"You will pay for that-" Malfoy spat, but couldn't finish, as the shop owner chose that point to come hurrying back with an assistant.

"You will not start fights in my shop! Draco, you're done, I'll send your order over by owl! Get out of here before-"

"-Before I will hex you into next week!" Another girl intervened, her hair turning red. Prince grinned, he had always wanted to meet a metamorphmagus! He started to laugh when Malfoy ran out of the shop and down the street, quicker than you could say 'Quiditch'. Prince turned to the pair and flashed a charming smile,

"Thanks! If I had to hear another sound coming out of his mouth I would have done more than hexing him into next week!" Prince said cheerfully while the assistant laughed,

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks, my Mother wasn't very kind naming me... if you call me by that name, well, you won't be alive to tell the tale!" Before he could reply, the shop owner ushered him down to a small room near the back, starting to measure him, arms, legs and all. He smirked as Tonks leaned on the desk.

"So can I call you Nympy?" He asked, smiling as her hair turned slightly red, before going back to purple.

"If you want to die, than yes,"

"Tonks! Save the Auror training for the Ministry and not in my shop!" Tonks pouted,

"But, Allie..." She whined, Allie put her hands up to silent her, making Tonks eyes widen.

"Go and get, sorry, what's you name, lad?"

"Prince Evans," He said with a smile, they both nodded and worked quickly. After he had his plain school robes, he had also asked for robes for different occasions, practical, formal, he also brought more muggle jeans (and tops, underwear, hoodies, the lot) just because he could. When he was done, he put them all in a bag, with a charm for the heaviness. Just when he was about to leave, Tonks stopped him.

"You're cool, Evans. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff," She said, proudly. Prince laughed,

"I was aiming for Hufflepuff, but, now you mention it, I might go to Ravenclaw instead-" She slapped him lightly in the arm, but cursed to herself when she hurt her own hand more than him. She raised her eyebrows curiously.

"What have you got under there, Evans? You could give Flint a run for his money and he is in fifth year!" She exclaimed, rubbing her hand. He smirked.

"It's called muscle, Nymphy dearest! Shouldn't you have some with all that Auror training?" He asked cheekily, she was about to reply when he sprinted off out of the shop, making sure to thank Allie as he went. He made his way to the wand shop.

When he got the letter to go to Hogwarts, he had laughed for a good ten minutes out of pure happiness, or revenge. He couldn't quite tell himself.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mr Evans there is a letter for you!" He sighed and grabbed it before closing the door. He had forgotten all about Hogwarts. There he was, just about to prepare for the finale. He looked down to the letter and smirked. But frowned slightly. Surely Hogwarts letter's would have adressed him as Potter? How did they know he used Evans? He blinked suddenly when there was a gold glow from the letter, as he looked again, he sighed in relief._

 _ **Mr P. Potter**_

 _ **Premier Inn Hotel**_

 _ **Room 101**_

 _ **South Wales**_

 _ **Dear Mr**_ _ **P. Potter**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl no longer than 31st August.**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

 _'Show time!'_

 _End of Flashback_

"Ah! I was wondering when I'd be seeing you, Mr Potter!" Prince jumped again, what was it with shop owners and scaring people?! Olivanders grinned as he searched for a wand, while telling him about his parents wands as well. Charms for his Mother and Transfiguration for his Father. He tried a few, but they had gotten nowhere, he also thought that he had destroyed half the shop before he saw the man near the back, picking up a box with a thoughtful face.

As he held the wand, he felt a warmth flow go through him, his power leaking out as he connected to the wand. His long hair was blown back. He grinned, finally, he had a wand!

"Curious," Olivanders muttered. Prince raised his eyebrows,

"What's curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar." Prince had to bite his lip from stopping himself laughing. He was very tempted to ask him, 'what scar' but he didn't think that would have gone down very well. He paid for the word and left straight for the book shop, he wanted to get a few books on defense and potions.

He managed to spend half an hour there, in the end, by the time he stepped out it was about lunch time. He quickly brought a snowy owl he named Hedwig, before stopping off at a small cafe near the top of the street in Diagon Alley for lunch. It would have been peacefull too, if it wasn't for a family of red heads walking in. Prince grinned when he saw Bill and Charlie again, they looked older, more serious, but as soon as their eyes landed on him, they grinned and walked towards him.

"Hey, Prince! Fancy seeing you here!" Bill said, grinning, shaking Prince's hand. Prince grinned as well,

"Long time, no see," He smirked at the pair. Charlie rolled his eyes, smirking back.

"Blimey, what have you been doing?" He asked, scanning his eyes over Prince's body, making him blush lightly, he drank some water as he pushed his salad around.

"Oh, you know, this and that," He answered vaguely. Charlie was about to relply when Mr Weasley came over so he could bring the pair back to their own table. He was receiving curious glances from the twins, a glare from the Weasley in his year and the youngest was more focused on ordering her food then anything else.

"Come on boys, I'm sorry to bother you...?" Mr Weasley said as Prince smiled, using his fake name while giving a subtle wink to Bill and Charlie, who he could tell were now more confused than anything.

"Prince Evans, it doesn't matter, we bumped into each other earlier," Prince said, once again he was very vague about when he met them. Bill and Mr Weasley walked off but Charlie sat down quickly.

"Evans?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"I couldn't say Potter could I?" He whispered back frantically. "I thought you were studying dragons anyway?" He asked, Charlie smirked.

"I am, but we just came back for the family, we couldn't miss Ron's first time getting a wand," Charlie explained with a sigh. "I hope Alexis sorts out the Hungarian Horntail though, nasty dragon she is," Prince perked up, he was very interested about what his friend did in Romania, looking after dragons sounded like a cool career.

"What Owls do you have to take for becoming a dragonologist?" He asked, Charlie grinned with delight.

"Oh! Well you need DADA's, obviously... you also need Potions, Herbology, Astronomy for some reason, Acient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures, it's really hard but if you're serious you could easily become one-" Before Charlie could say anymore, Mrs Weasley shouted from the other side of the shop,

"Charlie Weasley are you with us or Evans?!" Charlie froze and cursed under his breath as Prince chuckled.

"Go, it was nice seeing you again and Bill," Prince said, Charlie gave him a quick hug before reluctantly going over to his family.

PrincePotterOfNarnia

Over the last month he had spent the time reading his material for first year, even though it turned out he didn't need to. The years at Narnia had given him a lot more than a head start. He remembered more than half the books and up to fifth year as well.

When he woke up early on September 1st, he was feeling quite nervous. He had a milkshake for breakfast and got changed into black jeans and a tight, black button up shirt. His necklace, he charmed so only he could remove it. He put on his furry dragon hide jacket, which was in the colour dark green. His trainers were a grey Nike pair, but he didn't care that they were a Muggle pair. He packed some of his trophies and medals from boxing, as well as a few photo ablums, one of his family which he had found in his family fault at Gringotts and an album which was filled with members of his club and himself.

Satisfied, he stepped onto the Knightbus and made his way to Hogwarts.

"Nan! I think I've lost Trevor again!" A boy whined, he had dark brown hair and was quite chubby. Prince grimaced with sympathy. Frogs were difficult to keep close. He heard the boy's nan sigh.

"Never mind dear, I'm sure he is in one of your pockets..."

He also had heard another conversation.

"Ced, you will do me proud this year? OWL's are very important-"

"Yes, Father, I know! But can't I focus on Quidditch?" The boy looked a few years older than himself, quite handsome too. But Prince struggled not to laugh as the boy's Father rolled his eyes.

"Honestly! I know you're the best seeker in Hufflepuff, but exams are important!" He presumed that was Cedric's mother. It was at that point Cedric noticed he was staring at him. Cedric raised an eyebrow and confused him when he started to walk over to where Prince was standing.

"Heard that, right? They think Owls are more important than Quidditch," Cedric complained with a scoff which made Prince laugh.

"Ha, shows what they know," Prince smirked as Cedric smiled, apparently he was pleased with his answer.

"Cedric Diggory! You're first year, right?" Before Prince could say anything, Cedric continued to talk. "I'm a prefect, so any problems come to me, I don't care what house you get sorted into... but you'll be missing out if you aren't in Hufflepuff," He said with a grin. Prince rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, that's twice I've heard that, well three times, anyway I'm Prince Potter," He said quietly, feeling quite nervous about Cedric's reaction. He didn't feel like he could lie about his name anymore, he had to embrace the fear of being rejected. He had to blink when he saw Cedric's face light up.

"Ah! You may not know, but you've been a victim of Rita Skita the moment you changed you name, she's written article's about how you've been a mystery, it's like she was trying to be a detective or something, quite amusing, really. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Prince looked at Cedric with shock and new found respect.

"Who's Rita Skita? I hope there aren't any embarrassing pictures of me?" Cedric smirked and handed him the Daily Prophet, which had yesterday's date on it. He glanced over and saw a picture of Diagon Alley, but no picture of him. He sighed in relief, not caring what she wrote.

"Well, she should have tried going to Diagon Alley last month, that's when I got my supplies," Prince said as Cedric nodded.

"Hey, can we be friends?" Cedric asked, Prince raised an eyebrow. He didn't have many friends. Really, he only had Bill and Charlie. He doubted the fact that he'd see anyone from boxing, or from Narnia. Prince smiled and shook Cedric's hand.

"Sure, I'd love to," He said, just when the ticket guy shouted,

"King's Cross Station!"

 _I'm ready._


	8. Year 1 - A Half Normal Year (Part 1)

**I have an A/N at the end but to warn you I have some parts copied from Pottermore or Wiki Fandom. Forgive me.**

"See you on the train, Prince!" Ced shouted, grinning as he joined his parents. Prince sighed, getting off the bus with his trolley and owl was proving to be very difficult. Checking his wrist watch, it was ten thirty, which he thought was a good thing as he didn't want to be rushing onto the train. It was a huge station, with old brick walls for the platforms and black steem trains were waiting impatiently for people to board the train. Prince had almost bumped in to several people before finally making it to platform 9 and 10.

Looking around, he made sure none of the Muggles were watching before he gave a light jog, feeling the magic as he closed his eyes, opening them, he saw a sign saying 'Hogwarts Express', with a huge crowd and familes were huddled up, saying goodbye. He breathed in the air, walking slowly towards the train. The moment didn't last long, however, before he managed to bump into some girl who fell to the floor with a bang. Well, that just had to happen, didn't it?

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, as she got up. Before he could say anything, another girl their age ran up to her, giggling at her friend.

"Han! What were you thinking?" 'Han' punched her friend in the arm and walked up to Prince with a sheepish look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, would you forgive me?" He stared at her, in bewilderment. Getting over the shock of having two girls staring at him with wide eyes, he sighed with a smile on his face.

"Of course, don't worry about it, I should have watched where I was going," she had blonde hair, not the same as Malfoy's but pretty close. Her friend had red firey hair, it got awkward for a moment before Prince decided he might be able to trust them.

"Do you want to sit with me on the train? I hardly know anyone here..." He asked, he didn't even have to fake his nerves. They both looked at each other before nodding, grinning happily.

"Sure!" They said together and with their help, the three of them managed to get onto the train, with their trunks in a compartment near the middle, towards the end of the train. As Prince closed the door, the girls sat next to each other while Prince sat opposite, collapsing down, lying across the seat. He looked over to the girls, who were whispering to each other, giggling every so often.

"So, what are your names?" He asked, smoothly. The girl with blonde hair spoke first after blinking a few times.

"I'm Hannah Abbot," She said with a smile.

"And I'm Susan Bones," Her friend added. Ah, of course they are. He felt stupid he hadn't known that before. He paused, before rolling his eyes to himself. He could do this. Years of training aren't going to go down the drain just because he can't tell people his name.

"Prince Potter, pleasure to meet you," He said as polietly as he could. Their eyes widened, but they still kept smiling.

"Oh! You aren't what we were told you'd be like... not that we are complaining, it's just-" Susan put a hand over Hannah's mouth and glared at her before looking at Prince.

"Ignore her, she talks too much. Don't worry about being nervous, it'll be fine and if anyone makes a big deal, we'll look out for you," She said after she finally removed her hand from Hannah's mouth.

"Of course we will, that's what friend's are for!" Hannah said, agreeing with Susan. Prince's eyes widened, he looked towards the girls, hopeful.

"I, are you sure-" He stuttered, but Susan interrupted.

"Yes, we are sure! Now tell us which house you will be in before I hex you into oblivion!" She said sternly, Prince chuckled, she reminded him of a Slytherin slightly, not that he would say that out loud. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright! I'm hoping to be in either Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw..." He said, adding after a moments pause, "Although that's only just to annoy Tonks, so I should be in Hufflepuff," He said with a smile and Hannah squealed with excitement.

"Oh this is so exciting! We get to spend the next seven years with each other!" Prince looked at her blankly, struggling to take her seriously.

"Oh, the joy," He said, teasing her as she huffed, folding her arms in a strop. Before Susan could say anything, the door opened. When had the train started moving? Prince thought as he saw a bushy haired girl with large teeth and the same chubby brown haired boy from the bus earlier. He didn't let her speak, as he asked,

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" She glared at him.

"Well, that was rude!" Prince ignored her and concentrated on the boy, who looked like he was going to start crying at any moment. Ah! His frog! Or was it a toad?

"Have you lost Trevor?" Prince asked softly, the boy looked up, his eyes were red, tears rolling down his face as he sobbed.

"I was l-lucky I hadn't lost him on the b-bus but now I can't find him and N-nan will k-k-kill me if I've lost him..." And he started crying loudly. Prince backed away slowly, he never knew what to do with people who were crying and he looked to the girl for help. She rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm round him gently.

"Come on, Neville, let's keep searching," She said quietly, leading him out of the compartment as Neville blew his nose on a dirty tissue.

"Wait!" Prince said before they were about to leave, they both turned around with confusion written all over their faces.

"Try and find one of the prefects, they will be able to find Trevor and when you do, we won't mind if you sit in our compartment for the rest of the journey," He said in a rush and the girl's eyes widened with realisation.

"Of course! That's a good idea, why didn't I think of that?" She glared at the door and her eyes softened when they landed on Prince's. "That's very kind of you, are you sure you don't mind?" She asked, Prince looked towards his friends and Hannah sighed before smiling at them both.

"That's fine, don't worry, we will save you seats," She said and the girl beemed as she took Neville away. Prince sighed with relief.

"That, was way too much to handle-" He saw the look on Susan's face and he explained his struggles further. "What are you meant to do when someone is crying? It's the most awkward thing in the world!" He exclaimed, flapping his hands about, making the girls laugh.

"Boys," They said together with a fond smile.

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years!" They heard shouts and the trio gasped at the huge man who would be taking them to the castle. The rest of the ride was fairly peaceful, although they had an encounter with Malfoy, it didn't last long for him to back out of the compartment. Prince, Susan, Hannah and someone called Megan climbed into their boat. The boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of under-ground harbour, where they clambered out onto the rocks. **(A/N)**

They climbed up the stairs and Prince started feeling nervous again when he saw the doors to the entrance Hall were closed, there was an old lady with grey hair and glasses waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"The firs' year', Profe'or McGonagall," Hagrid said and she nodded as Hagrid walked off. She looked towards the first years and frowned, Prince tried not to smirk as her eyes went over him. He knew who she was looking for and it made him happy to no end that she couldn't find the small, abused, Harry Potter they wanted.

"In a few moments you will walk into the Great Hall and join your houses, but before we begin, I'd like to say that while you're here, your house, will be like your family-" He felt Susan and Hannah shuffle closer to him, Hannah had her hand held tightly onto his arm, protectively and Prince couldn't help but smile. Which was the wrong timing because the Professor had just said 'Salazar Slytherin' while looking at him in the eyes. Prince shrugged as she walked back into the Hall. He almost had a heart attack when Ron Weasley spoke.

"Where's Harry Potter?" Prince didn't move, he just kept his eyes on the door but he felt Hannah and Susan tense next to him. Malfoy scoffed.

"Haven't you heard? He's Prince Potter now, isn't that right, Prince?" Prince could practically hear the smug tone in Malfoy's voice. He didn't reply though and it was a good thing he didn't, because Professor McGonagall came back and lead them through the Hall. He stayed close with the girls, while he heard Hermione say something like the ceiling not being real. They reached the end of the Hall, Prince scanned through the Teacher's table, he saw Dumbledore looking very concerned, which was good.

"When I call your name, you will place the Hat on your head and it will sort you-"

"I'm going to kill Fred and George, they told me we would have to fight a troll!" He heard Ron say quietly to his friend and Prince burst out laughing, but stopped at the look on Professor McGonagall's face, he scratched the back of his head, with a smirk on his face as she read out Hannah's name.

"Good luck!" He and Susan whispered, Hannah nodded and walked to the stool. After a few moments, the Hat shouted,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

He and Susan clapped and cheered along with the rest of the Hufflepuff house. Prince zoned out until he heard Susan's name and he wished her good luck too. With a nervous smile, she walked up to the stool, it was even quicker than Hannah's sorting, when the Hat shouted Hufflepuff.

After a while he got bored and decided to look around the room, he saw the Slytherin table looking bored to death, the Ravenclaw's were all sat up straight, eager to see who's the next in their house. He saw the Gryffindor's cheering loudly when Ron Weasely got sorted and Hufflepuff were quite reserved, he made eye contact with Cedric, who was sat with his friends. Ced nodded and winked at him, but before he could react, Professor McGonagall shouted,

"Potter, Prince!"

He walked to the Hat confidently, he could feel all eyes on him, but everything blurred when the Hat was placed on his head.

'Ah, Mr Potter, interesting...

'Who's this?' He asked dumbly.

'The Hat you plonk!'

'Oi! I am no 'plonk'! I am the Prince of Narnia-''

'Ah, yes, now that, was unexpected... there can only be one house for you, Mr Prince of Narnia,'

'Don't tell Dumbledore!' He had to think quickly.

'I wouldn't dare! You'll do greatness in-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"The Hufflepuff common room is entered from the same corridor as the Hogwarts kitchens." Cedric explained. Past the large still life that forms the entrance to the latter, a pile of large barrels is to be found stacked in a shadowy stone recess on the right-hand side of the corridor. The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tapped in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. ( **A/N** )

"You seriously only need to tap a few barrels?" He asked, dumbfounded. Cedric mock glared at him, while Hannah and Abbot sighed. What? Anyone could do that! He thought as he tried to redeem himself from everybody's glares.

"Stop complaining, Prince! Welcome, to the Hufflepuff common room!" He announced and Prince gasped at the beauty of the room.

A sloping, earthy passage inside the barrel traveled upwards a little way until a cosy, round, low-ceilinged room is revealed, reminiscent of a badger's sett. The room is decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colours of yellow and black, emphasised by the use of highly polished, honey-coloured wood for the tables and the round doors which lead to the boys' and girls' dormitories (furnished with comfortable wooden bedsteads, all covered in patchwork quilts). The plants around the room seemed to pick up the atmosphere, as some danced at passersby, while some plants from the ceiling would hang down, and because the ceiling is quite low, if you were tall enough the plants would brush through the hair. **(A/N)**

A portrait over the wooden mantelpiece (carved all over with decorative dancing badgers) shows Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School, toasting her students with a tiny, two-handled golden cup. Small, round windows just level with the ground at the foot of the castle show a pleasant view of rippling grass and dandelions. With low windows, the room feels naturally sunny. **(You guessed it, A/N)**

Prince didn't realise the other Prefect had started speaking again, he missed the girl's name-

"Our emlem is the badger, an animal that is often underestimated, because it lives quietly until attacked, but when provoked, can fight of animals much larger than themselves- including wolves. Our house colours are yellow and black, in case you didn't know already," Prince was only half interested, he was too busy watching Cedric mouthing the speech of by heart, pulling faces behind her back, Prince struggled not to laugh.

"So, as you can see we've produced more than our fair share of powerful, brilliant wizards it's because we don't shout about it that we don't get the credit we deserve. Hufflepuff's are trustworthy and loyal. We don't shoot out mouths off, but cross us at your own peril; we will protect ourselves, our friends and our families against all-comers. Nobody intimidates us." She said so sternly she sounded like Proffesor McGonagall.

"Our Head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout, is Head of Herbology and she brings the most interesting specimens -" Prince thought if he wanted to be a Dragonologist he would have to start to be interested in Herbology, even if it did sound boring.

"- should you have cold feet," Some laughed, but Prince looked from the Prefects to his friends and back to the Prefects, Cedric watched him, amused. _What did I miss?_

"The Fat Friar is our house ghost, he's the friendliest of them all. Oh, I do hope some of you are good at Quidditch, Hufflepuff hasn't done as well as I'd like in the tournament lately-" She was interrupted by Ced, who looked appalled.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"AND!" She shouted over Cedric, who backed away slowly, as she continued her speech, "You should sleep comfortably. We're protected from storms and wind down in our dormitories; we never have disturbed nights in the towers some might have." She took a deep breath as Prince yawned. He got elbowed by Hannah, who looked at him with disgust. He raise an eyebrow and mouthed 'what?'.

"Excellant speech as always, Amelia!" Prince took a step back, startled to see Professor Sprout. Can't they just go to bed already?

 **A/N- The speech and the parts where I've put "(A/N)" is copied from Pottermore and Wiki fandom. All rights go to them and JK Rowling. My house is Slytherin so I had no idea how to get to the Hufflepuff common room or what it was like.** **I tried my best to make it more interesting and not so it was Plagirarism, I hope you all don't mind.**


	9. Year 1- A Half Normal Year (Part 2)

**Before I start, I'm switching up the ages slightly from the book, not the** **film.**

 **Oh and while it was fun, Cedric isn't a Prefect anymore... shoutout to Tzapporah. And onwards...**

 **Peter:** **13 (Year 3)**

 **Susan** **: 12 (Year 2)**

 **Edmund** **: 11 (Year 1**

 **Lucy** **: 11 (they aren't twins but Lucy can't be left on her own,** **year 1)**

Prince shared his room with Ernie, Justin, Wayne and Zacharias. Prince had decided that he was _not_ going to talk to those boys at all. It sounded like they had already known each other, they also gave him glares every time he looked over, so on the first evening he had with them, he got so fed up he almost shouted at them. He did tell them that he wasn't going to be friends with them and they all nodded in agreement. Apart from that, he had the best night sleep and he loved the vibe of the warm yellow glow the lights which were on the floor.

He'd already done his morning exercise and read some seven year books before the prefect - Amelia walked into the common room. Followed shortly by Cedric who seemed to be half asleep.

"Prince!" Cedric exclaimed, somewhat happily as they both hugged. He saw Amelia roll her eyes as she watched them both, but he didn't care, he tried to concentrate on what Cedric was saying.

"I knew you'd be in Hufflepuff! I knew it! Thanks to you, I won ten galleons from my friend Francis!" Prince raised his eyebrows and shook his head in a disbelieving way as Cedric grinned sheepishly.

"I'm starved," Prince said after a minute. "When's breakfast?" He looked to Amelia, but it was Cedric who answered.

"All of the first years have to get up and then she will take you down to the Hall," Ced explained. Prince nodded, when an idea formed in his head.

"Who has a horn?"

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"I can't believe you lost us 20 points already, for a _prank_!" Susan shouted as they walked into the Great Hall. The older students that were already there turned to find out who was shouting and Prince made eye contact with the twins who were looking at him, impressed.

"What? It's not my fault you can't take a joke!" He said loudly and innocently. She sighed, annoyed, while sitting down at breakfast. He was about to speak when he saw a dark brown owl with red eyes fly into the room, he almost stood up out of shock when it landed next to him. Hannah looked at the letter curiously, as did everyone else in the room.

"Who's that from?" Prince didn't answer, he couldn't believe it. Unless someone was playing a cruel joke on him, this letter was from Peter Pevensie, he recognized the writing. But how did he get an owl? If it was four years in this world, how many years had it been for Pete? Was he okay?

 _Harry,_

 _We got pulled out of Narnia and it's hard to get used to all of this again. But, what Ed, Luce, Susie and I had realised after a few minutes of being in the middle of nowhere in a wood, is that we've travelled in time-_

"WHAT!" Prince shouted, confusedly. He had now, successfully attracted the attention of everybody in the Hall, including the teachers. He sat back down again, with an innocent look on his face.

"My best friend ran out of chocolates, so he thought I should know..." He explained to Hannah, who raised her eyebrows but said nothing. He continued to read the letter.

 _We were supposed to go back to the second world war. You know about that, don't you? But, we've tried everything, we can't get back, we landed in 1991! Can you believe that?! No? Neither could Lucy, we had to stop her from breaking down in the street, you weren't there to comfort her, or for any of us this time. But you are the only person who can help us, please, it's been ten long years since I've seen you and we'd all love to meet with you._

 _We have to tell you something important. Something happened to all of us. Something has changed. It's to do with the Prophecy. Our Prohecy. I know it. I can feel it. Write back soon._

 _Love_

 _Peter Pevensie_

 _P.S - what house did you get in? Please say Hufflepuff, Edmund and I have a bet going._

Prince scrumbled the letter up and stuffed it in his pockets with tears in his eyes. The Pevensie's were stuck in his time, they could never go back to their family, their Mother...

"Mr Potter, are you quite alright?" He didn't hear her, but he heard Hannah tell Professor Sprout that he had had a letter and that he was in shock. Prince sniffed, rubbed his eyes with his sleeves and looked up to Sprout, who had timetables in her hand.

"I'm fine, thank you, Professor," He said quietly and she nodded, handing him his timetable.

 _ **Monday**_

 _ **9:00-10:00 DADA's - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **10:00-11:00**_ _ **Break**_

 _ **11**_ _ **:00-12:00 Herbology - Slytherin**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **2:00-3:00 Potions - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **3:00-6:00 Frees**_

 _ **6:00**_ _ **Dinner**_

 _ **Tuesday**_

 _ **9**_ _ **:00-10:00 Transfiguration - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **10:10-11:00 History of Magic - Gryffindor**_

 _ **11:00-12:00**_ _ **Break**_

 _ **12**_ _ **:00-1:00**_ _ **Lunch**_

 _ **1**_ _ **:00-2:00 Charms -Slytherin**_

 _ **2:10-3:00 DADA's - Gryffindor**_

 _ **3:00-6:00 Frees**_

 _ **6:00**_ _ **Dinner**_

 _ **Wednesday**_

 _ **9**_ _ **:00-10:00 Herbology**_

 _ **10:00-11:00**_ _ **Break**_

 _ **11**_ _ **:00-12:00**_ _ **Potions**_

 _ **12**_ _ **:00-1:00**_ _ **Lunch**_

 _ **1**_ _ **:00-2:00**_ _ **QUIDDITCH**_

 _ **2:00-3:00 Break**_

 _ **3:00-6:00**_ _ **Frees**_

 _ **Thursday**_

 _ **9**_ _ **:00-10:00 Potions**_

 _ **10:00-11:00 Potions**_

 _ **11:10-12:00 Herbology**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:00 -2:00 DADA's**_

 _ **3:00-6:00 Frees**_

 _ **6:00 Dinner**_

 _ **Friday**_

 _ **9:00-10:00 Transfiguration**_

 _ **10:00-11:00 break**_

 _ **11:00 - 12:00 Charms**_

 _ **12:00- 1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:00-2:00 History of Magic**_

 _ **3:10-4:00 DADA's**_

 _ **5:00-6:00 Free**_

 _ **6:00 Dinner**_

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"Peter! Has he written back?" Lucy asked, as they were huddled together on the bed in the Leaky Cauldron. Peter smiled as he saw his owl.

"Yes, Lucy, come on, Ed, Susan! We need to see me winning this bet!" He said trying to keep cheerful after everything that's been going on. He glanced over to their Hogwarts letters. Trying not to get distracted, he opened the letter and took a deep breath as he read Harry's letter out loud.

 _Dear Pete,_

 _You_ _caught me off guard and made me look like a fool infront of the whole school! But don't worry, I forgive you if I get to see you all again. The first day of lessons were dreadful! They were completely and utterly boring! Serves me right for reading ahead all the books up til seventh year, but hey, doesn't do any harm to be prepared. Professor Snape is a right old tw- oh, young children here - a right old idiot! He took thirty points off for me having a correct potion!_

 _So now, all the Hufflepuff's hate me, well, apart from the girls ;) and Cedric, because I lost them fifty points in one day. Can you believe I lost house points before the day had even started? I played a harmless prank! It wasn't the same without you though-_

"Aww!" Lucy and Susan cooed and Peter turned bright red. Snatching the letter off him, Edmund continued reading it.

 _Anyway. I don't know how you would meet. I haven't tried apparating yet, do you think that would work? Or I could ask Professor Sprout for access to the floo and say it's a family emergency... I'll get thinking guys._

 _Hopefully I'll see you all by next week and you can tell me what you mean by 'Something has changed'! Well no shite but you're all in 1991! Of course every thing has changed!_

 _I_ _have to go. Hannah and Susan (You haven't been replaced, Susie, I only just realised the same names myself, you're the cooler one!) are calling me, they want me to play Exploding Snap. Yeah, Snap that explodes. I was confused too._

 _Send_ _my love,_

 _The_ _awesome, the champion, the one and only, Prince Potter! (aka Harry, I missed you too Pete)_

"Well, we might as well write to Hogwarts, as much as I want to get back to our own time, we are all still children, if we are seen they'll want to know why we haven't gone to Hogwarts," Peter said, recovering from Harry's letter. "Oh, Ed? You owe me thirty pounds!" He grinned smugly at the look on his brother's face.

Susan sighed as the three who started to have a pillow fight. She was so confused, how could they all suddenly have magic? They were Muggles before stepping into Narnia! What changed after!? Would the Headmaster even let them in? They had already missed the first day. She sighed and burried her head into her hands. She didn't like the sound of anything anymore.

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"Headmaster, you wished to see me?" He hoped he wasn't going to miss Transfiguration. It was the next day and to be honest, he was not in the mood. Dumbledore sighed and Prince tried his best not to glare at the man who ruined his life.

"My boy, I wondered if you wanted to be resorted, Gryffindor is a great house you know," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly voice. Prince narrowed his eyes. There was no way. He was staying in Hufflepuff whether the old man wanted it, or not. _Maybe it's time to let some of my Slytherin show._ A voice at the back of his mind said. Damn, he hadn't been slytherinly (yes, that is now a word) in years, but, if he were to get out of this office, he might have to...

"Headmaster, you will call me Mr Potter. I fail to see why we are having a meeting without my Head of House present. I will not change, Hufflepuff is where I belong and there is nothing you can do to change that! I must be going, you see, I have class in two minutes, you wouldn't want me to be late, would you Sir?" He had to fight the smirk on his face at Dumbledore's stunned, pale face.

"No, Harr- Mr Potter, of course not. Off you go," Nodding once, unconsciously setting his mask in place, he walked gracefully to the door and just to annoy the old man, he slammed the door, loudly.

When he arrived to Transfiguration, he found the only seat that was left was next to a Ravenclaw who he hadn't met yet. He was still, in a very, angry mood. He felt sorry for anyone who decided to have a go at him today. As he sat down near the front, he noticed a tabby cat and he rolled his eyes.

"Gee, no surprise who that is," He muttered loudly. He didn't have time to play games. He was here to learn, or here to try and find away to get to Peter. And the others. The boy next to him raised his eyebrows.

"What are you on about? It's a cat?" Prince sighed as he played with his wand on the desk. He thought Ravenclaw's were supposed to be smart.

"That, is no ordinary cat. It is an animagus, hopefully registered and if you look carefully in the eyes, you can see glasses. I thought we were here to learn, Professor, not for sitting around doing nothing?" He snapped and the whole class gasped. Ron and Seamus came in a minute later but nobody saw or cared as a fuming Professor McGonagall transformed back into her usual self, glaring right at Prince, who had started to play catch with his wand.

"Mr Potter! Twenty points from Hufflepuff for-"

"For what? I didn't break any rules," Prince said, matter of factly. He watched her take a deep breath, before speaking again.

"Detention, Mr Potter,"

"Of course, I wouldn't have expected otherwise," Prince said dryly and half the class were wondering why he wasn't sorted into Slytherin, or why he wasn't burnt to ashes by the teacher yet.

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same way, he had been given roughly five detentions and had lost quite a few points for Hufflepuff, now it was his fault they were on -127 points. He was busy writing his potions essay when a thought suddenly occured to him. He turned to Susan and asked,

"Where's Sprout's office?"

"Did you really have to ask?" She questioned with raised eyebrows. When it clicked he was out of the room in a second. Hannah looked to her friend, worriedly.

"What is going on?"

"You reckon it's to do with the letter? He hasn't been himself since," Susan replied thoughtfully, but before Hannah could reply, Cedric walked in quickly with William and Francis, he headed straight towards them.

"What's up with Prince? He looked like he was going to cry at any moment!" He exclaimed and the rest of the students in the common room were looking at either Cedric or Hannah and Susan until one person shouted,

"Well whatever it is, he needs to sort his shit out! He's loosing us too many points!"

"Is that all you care about, David? Something could seriously be wrong!" Cedric exclaimed. David scoffed as he replied,

"Why do you care? He's a pathetic firstie who knows next to nothing about how a Hufflepuff behaves! He might as well be in Slytherin!"

That, was enough for Cedric, Hannah and Susan to get their wands out, ready to harm anyone who said anything about their best friend.

"I have you know, Prince is one of my friends, if you have anything to say about him, you have to get through me first!" He said with a warning look to everyone else in the room. The girls nodded and at the same time they said,

"And us too!"

"Excellent display of loyalty, I would deduct points off you, David, but we've lost quite enough already, Prince, remember, Saturday one o'clock." Sprout said to Prince as they entered back into the common room. Prince grinned, he could help but smile, nothing would bring him down, not David, not even Dumbledore - he was going to see Peter again!


	10. Year 1- A Half Normal Year (Part 3)

Peter, Susan, Ed and Lucy all sat nervously waiting in the Leaky Cauldron, as close to a table they could get which was near the floo. This was it, they were going to see Harry again, in less than two minutes! After that, they would go back to Hogwarts with him and his Head of House to be sorted, something that had interested them all. The Headmaster had let them join, Harry's plan to tell them their parents died in a Death Eater attack was a pretty solid one, Dumbledore was a lot more sympathetic to them but all they had to do now was keep up the act of not knowing hardly anything at all about magic. Which was extremely hard and something they needed Harry's help with.

Peter kept his eyes connected to the fireplace when he saw a green light flash, with someone stepping gracefully out of the floo. His eyes widened even more when he realised it was _his_ Harry. He smirked, Harry had grown and was looking more handsome than he had done when he was thirteen in Narnia. Before he could wave him over, he heard Lucy shout,

"Harry!"

Looking around Peter saw that she had attracted the attention for the rest of the people in the pub, it was quite busy before but nobody had really noticed them until now. Peter smiled fondly when Lucy ran up to Harry to give him a hug, he smiled even more when Harry picked her up and twirled her around in the air, both giggling as they hugged. He tried to stop the tear of happiness fall down his own cheeks as Harry held Lucy's hand, walking over to where they were with a protective stance.

Edmund was next to hug Harry, Harry seemed quite surprised by the gesture, but Lucy joined in their hug again which made them both laugh as they ruffled up Lucy's hair. Peter made eye contact with the teacher that had been watching them with a smile on her face. She nodded to him, he smiled slightly with a nod himself.

Susan also ran over to Harry to give him a hug of her own, he heard her sniffing so he guessed she was trying not to cry, which had failed so much so that Harry had to wipe away her tears with his dark green jacket. After a few moments Harry finally looked to Peter and they didn't waste a second in running over to each other, hugging each other tightly, neither wanted to let go as they cried in each other's shoulders.

The moment was ruined when Ed, Susan and Lucy tumbled into the hug as well, making a few people in the pub watching the display laugh, even the owner, Tom was grinning at the group.

"I have a question to ask," Tom heard Harry say, he wasn't ashamed that he was eavesdropping, he was interested to see what the boy who lived had anything to do with the group of four.

"Yes?" Ed asked with a lopsided grin.

"What house did you think I'd go into?" Harry asked with a smirk and Ed placed his hands over his heart dramatically, faking being wounded by his words.

"What makes you think I said anything else apart from Hufflepuff, Princey?" Lucy had to surpress a scoff, but she kept silent as she watched her brothers banter.

"Oh, the fact that Pete said you and him had a bet going," To Tom it was obvious Prince already knew the answer, he was just doing it to annoy his friend, which seemed to work.

"Did he now? If you have to know I betted you'd go into Slytherin," He stated, with a grin that made everybody in the pub gasp, reminding the group where they were. Prince swore to himself, he had forgotten they were in a pub. Rolling his eyes, he said,

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but let's get to Hogwarts, I want to see Dumbledore's face when my house gains four new students," He teased and Ed gasped dramatically.

"How dare you! I am a Gryffindor I have you know!" Prince raised his eyebrow, clearly amused.

"We'll see,"

PrincePotterOfNarnia

Dumbledore ate another lemon drop, waiting somewhat impatiently for the arival of four new students. He had many unanswered questions, he didn't understand how Harry knew these four students, or how their last name 'King' was one he had never heard of before, they claimed to be half-blood, their Mother and Father were attacked in a Death Eater raid in a Muggle town. There had only been one or two attacks, one last year with Nott in charge, they raided Nottingham and one several months ago, lead by, what Dumbledore presumed was Parkinson, in Brighton. Which matches their story well, but he didn't understand why they hadn't come to school sooner, or where they had been living since.

He was interrupted with his musings when the familiar green fire of the floo was used, he watched as Harry and an older boy who he could only presume to be as Peter, walked in with their hands holding tightly and Peter was standing protectively against Harry, expecting an attack at any moment. He took a good look at this new comer, he was tall, had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and was probably going to be a heart breaker if Dumbledore knew anything about love. He had never seen Harry look so happy.

Next to come through the fireplace were a dark hair boy of Harry's height and a girl with dark brown hair, both holding hands and looking extremely worried, but they both relaxed when they saw Peter and Harry. Last to come through were Professor Sprout and a small girl with a huge smile on her face, looking around the office with awe. He could definitely see the resemblance between the four. Dumbledore cleared his throat, making them jump slightly as Sprout walked over to where the Hat and stall was. They decided to do the Sorting in private.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am sorry to hear about the loss of your parents," He said sincerely, Peter spoke while the others just glanced at each other and Harry, as if waiting for something. _Curious._ "Thank you, our parents died fighting, we couldn't be more proud. Thank you Headmaster, for letting us in a week late into term, I know it must be difficult," Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively, as he smiled to the eldest.

"No matter, let's get you sorted so you have time with your classmates," He said, wanting to get this over and done with. The four nodded.

"Eldest first, shall we?" Peter nodded and Harry gave him a nod and a reassuring smile before Peter decided to walk over to the stool and sit down. The last thing Peter saw was a phoenix looking at him with an expression he could not read.

"Ah... Peter King, this is a very interesting mind, you have been through a lot, family is more important to you than anything, you are extremely loyal but I don't think I can put you in Hufflepuff. I don't care if he is there, young warrior! You won't be able to prove yourself in Hufflepuff, it would be too easy for you, never Slytherin, although you are ambitious it is not where your heart lies. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Peter?"

Peter raised an eyebrow, much to the amusement to Prince, who enjoyed seeing the expression change from angry to confused, even if he had no idea what the Hat was saying to him.

"You're letting me choose?" Peter thought to the Hat, which chuckled.

"I see. I don't think I can put you in Ravenclaw, unless, do you agree that knowledge is power?"

Now Harry had to laugh, Peter looked completely lost and he had never seen that look on his face before, even Lucy started giggling.

"No, it's not." Peter stated after a minute. The Hat hummed.

"And why not, King of Narnia?" Peter almost fell off the stool, Dumbledore looked at the boy, completely bewildered. It hadn't taken this long to sort someone since Tom Riddle. _That is an unpleasant comparison._

"How the fuck do you know who I am? As for why knowledge isn't power, it takes years and years for someone to learn all the knowledge in any book. If it were that simple there would be a lot more Dark Lords than just Voldemort. And if someone were to read on different ways of killing that man, it would be a waste. Let's say if we managed to destroy all the Horcruxes and it left with how to kill the man, I would take a sword any day of the week and if you had any decency, you would not tell a soul who I am."

There was a pause. The Hat was truely shocked.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Prince smiled, a little disappointed as Peter's robes changed to the Gryffindor colours. He had hoped Peter would manage to get into Hufflepuff, just to prove a point to Ed. He noticed the smug look on Ed's face but ignored him as Peter finally got to him and held his hand, whispering in Prince's ear,

"I tried, I really did,"

"Susan King," Dumbledore said with a smile, Susan was someone he couldn't quite work out. She was a lot more independent than her siblings, he could tell the way she walked up to the Hat without looking at any of them. He sighed. This was going to be a long, long afternoon.

"Hmm,"

"Well that doesn't sound promising," Susan thought sarcastically, no one really knew what went through her head. Even if she showed that she was boring to her siblings and that she didn't get any joke, she had to be grown up. But it didn't hurt to make a joke every now and then, she just didn't say it out loud.

"You've been through a lot, Queen Susan, don't panic, your brother forcefully mentioned not to tell another soul about you all. It seems you are smarter than that, very clever. I will ask you the same question, The Gentle. Is knowledge power?"

She didn't need to think about that.

"Yes,"

"Hmm, you are loyal, you are cunning, you are courageous but your heart lies in-"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Prince blinked, shocked as Susan smiled happily, was any of them going to be in Hufflepuff? Was he going to be alone again?!

"Edmund King," Dumbledore said, satisfied. He should have known Susan would be placed in Ravenclaw, Flitwick would be pleased.

"Hello Edmund, ah... You are still recovering from your betrayal, aren't you?"

"You tell me?" Ed thought grumpily. "You're the one in my head,"

"Fair enough, young King. You seem determined to be put in Gryffindor, why?"

"To prove Princey boy wrong." Ed stated simply.

"Why do you hate your brother in all but blood so much? He cares deeply for you,"

"He doesn't. It's just pretence. He only cares about Peter," He thought angrily. He was fed up being second best.

"You really believe that? Prince see's you all as family, his true family. You all helped him recover from the abuse he suffered from his Aunt and Uncle. You played a big impact on that, Edmund. Your brother's and sisters are all there for you, even when you think they aren't, to prove this, you will be in-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Edmund was in shock, it was a lot to take in, he couldn't bring himself to look at anyone. Prince was quite surprised, he thought Ed would be in Gryffindor, for sure. Lucy saw how alone her brother looked and ran over to give him a tight hug and with watery eyes, Ed didn't pull her away.

Dumbledore watched the scene and smiled, maybe these four could break the house rivalry between Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. It would be a good thing.

"Lucy King," Dumbledore said softly. He watched as Ed nodded for her to go, she wiped away some of his tears before skipping over to the Hat.

"Lucy the Valiant, it's a pleasure to meet you," The Hat said happily, making Lucy gasp and then giggle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Sir! Do you have a name? It must be terribly boring for you," Lucy chatted. In truth she was quite nervous, she didn't know whether she'd make any friends, or whether Dumbledore would find out who they really are, or if Ed would stop talking to her now he was a Slytherin. She didn't care which houses they all belonged in. She only cared about her family. She would do everything in her power so that they wouldn't fall apart.

"Oh how very kind! It's been a while since I've seen such pure heart. My name is Alistair, young one. It is very boring, Lucy. Sitting there day after day, waiting for the next pile of students to be sorted. Listening to Dumbledork whine about his failed pawn-"

"Excuse me?! What did he say about my brother?!" Lucy asked, outraged as she tried to glance in Harry's direction. The Hat chuckled.

"You have so much faith in everyone, Lucy. I am surprised of how little faith you have of Dumbledork, he had many plans for Prince. He was meant to go to Gryffindor and make friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He was meant to go and save the stone, he was meant to be the boy who lived,"

"Why do you call him Dumbledork? It's quite clever, I might get people from other houses start calling him that behind his back, for a teensy bit of revenge. I will tell Peter to keep an eye out, I will not put my brother in any more danger. You mean the Philosophers Stone? We know all about that, the question is, Alastair, did you know the prophecy is a fake?"

"I see Aslan has been keeping you will informed, that is good," Lucy smiled sadly, she missed Aslan a great deal. She missed Narnia, her home.

"I know of many prophecys, Queen Lucy. I know you were meant to arrive back to your time, but fear not, your Mother and Father are safe, Fate just decided to have some fun,"

"Fun? Fun?! She thought this would be funny?! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen Mother and Father?! Do you?!" She ranted, tears falling down her face.

"At least you have your parents, at least you knew them. Fate made sure they were safe from the war, but we are getting side tracked-" Before she could say any more, the Hat spoke,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

 **A/N- Do you agree with their houses? It was a hard chapter to write.**


	11. Year 1- Another Year, Gone!

Surprisingly, the Pevensie's fitted in with people at Hogwarts well. Edmund had made friends with Daphne Greengrass, Theo Nott and Tracey Davis - the four of them had become inseparable. Susan had made friends with a Ravenclaw called Roger Davis. Peter was a different matter, he had become very popular, in some ways more popular than Prince himself. Peter had made friends with Cedric and his friends from their year, as well as some Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and even a few Slytherins. The teachers had started calling Peter a prodigy in Charms. Lucy was very quiet, but she had fitted in with the girls in Hufflepuff, although, she was closer to Megan than she was to Susan and Hannah, much to Prince's shock.

Exams had taken place and gone by quickly, considering the group of five were already ahead of everybody else in their year, they were sure they would pass with flying colours. There was no dramar (no troll in the dungeons), nobody had found out about the Stone, thanks to Prince befriending Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, he stopped them from going down and saving it. As Prince wasn't on the Quidditch team, Hufflepuff came last for the Quidditch cup, Slytherin won by twenty points.

A day before the end of year celebrations, Quirrell went missing, nobody knew why, even Dumbledore seemed stunned when Quirrel had left.

It was safe for Prince to say, he had a surprisingly half normal year, there was no boxing, no violence... Edmund had even warmed up to him once more, the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry didn't seem to matter, which had left the whole school dazed for weeks before they finally got used to seeing Prince sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Prince, you ready for the feast?" Prince heard, he looked up from his book and grinned at his two best friends. He nodded,

"Of course! I'm sta-"

"Starving? Yes, we know," Hannah giggled as they linked arms with him, walking him down to the Great Hall. They sat in their usual places, Harry nodded to Peter and Cedric, who had become quite close over the past few months. The pair nodded back in unison, much to Prince's amusement.

There was a ting on Professor McGonagall's glass as she got everybody's attention, Dumbledork (a number of different people from different houses had started calling Dumbledore that nickname, he had a suspicion that Lucy had started it, which he couldn't help but feel proud of).

"Another year, gone!"

"No shit sherlock," Prince said under his breath and a few Muggleborns near him understood the joke and tried not laugh, one failed and out right laughed, that was Justin, which Prince had been surprised about because he still wasn't friends with his roommates. Dumbledore glared at his table before continuing his speach.

"As I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand thus; In fourth place, Hufflepuff with 389 points," Everybody politely clapped, but the Hufflepuff table looked like their pet cat just died, only Peter was grinning, he knew that Gryffindor won the House Cup. "Ravenclaw, in third place, with 426 points," Prince sighed. All he wanted to do was eat. "In second place, Slytherin with 453 points," Prince stared at Snape, shocked - he was smiling? "In first place, Gryffindor with 472 points!"

There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindor table and Peter on his own stood up and started clapping, joining in with his house. Prince laughed at his antics, it was difficult not to like Peter, but he hadn't had a chance to properly talk to him yet, but that was going to change in the summer. Prince froze as a thought had occurred to him, Susan seemed to notice the change in Prince as she whispered,

"Are you okay?" Prince shook his head. How could he not have thought about this before? Dumbledork would make him go back to the Dursley's... And where would Peter, Ed, Susie and Lucy go? His eyes widened. He knew exactly where Dumbledork would try and send them. To an Orphanage.

As everyone settled down, Dumbledore clapped his hands, the food appeared, Prince was more than thankful for the distraction. Although he couldn't eat. The thought of his brothers and sisters going to an Orphanage was sickening him. It would have to be worse than the Dursley's...

"Is he okay?" Prince heard, he could tell Susan was shaking her head.

"I don't know, he's gone pale, it started during Dumbledork's speach," She explained to whoever it was that asked. He wasn't interested. How were they going to get round this? Dumbledork was clever, he would appoint himself as the magical guardian to the Pevensie's and that in itself...

"Shit," He swore, slamming his folk down, not caring who heard him. Now how were they supposed to have the summer of their lifes? Every plan they had made- ruined!

"Bro, what's wrong?" _Peter._ _At least now he knows I exist._ That was another problem with Peter's popularity, he was always doing something, he hardly had time for his family. And that stung. Prince blinked as he stared blankly at Peter. Faking a smile, he spoke,

"Nothing, Peter. Nothing's wrong," He said sweetly, Peter raised his eyebrows but said nothing else, as Prince focused his attention to his empty plate. He grimaced. If he ate any food now he would throw it back up again.

"Harry, are you okay?" He smiled fondly, Lucy always new, some how, what to say to him. Lucy was sitting two seats down, with her friend Megan. But he could see the concerned look in her eyes. Prince sighed.

"Im fine, Luce. Just not feeling well," He said quietly, she nodded, her eyes narrowing before turning back to Megan.

"You can't lie to us, you know," He jumped at Hannah's voice and cursed. He knew he couldn't.

"Han, I'm fi-" He got the shock of his life when Hannah slapped his arm, loudly enough for the whole of the table to hear, Prince winced, knowing what was to come. Her shouts echoed through the Hall, catching the attention of everybody.

"Prince James Potter, if you say you are fine one more time I will hex you into next week! Now tell me what's wrong or so help me I will-" Susan covered up her best friend's mouth with her hand, smiling sheepishly at nobody in particular.

"Everyone get back to eating, nothing to see here!" Susan shouted out, with the stance gone, everybody started chatting again. Well, everybody apart from, Cedric, Peter, Lucy, Susan, Edmund (and his friends) and a few teachers, who were looking more than concerned. Prince sighed.

"I'm not saying anything here, you do realize that?" He asked to Hannah, ignoring the look Peter was giving him. She glared at him.

"You better tell me in the common room, Potter," She sneered, Prince blinked and nodded once. There was no arguing when Hannah got involved.

Dinner passed by quickly and soon he was cornered by Lucy, Megan, Susan, Hannah, Peter, Cedric, Susan, Roger, Edmund, Tracey, Daphne and Theo in the Hufflepuff common room. Prince scratched the back of his head, somewhat awkwardly.

"Er, hi?" He spoke with a small smile, not used to the attention. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Potter, tell me what's wrong, now!" Ed chuckled.

"You know, Hannah, you sound a lot more like a Slytherin than you- Ow! Princey, what was that for?" Ed whined, as Prince stepped on his toes with a meaningful look, he pointed his head in the direction of Hannah, who was glaring at them both, dangerously.

"You don't say those type of comments outloud, brother! Honestly, don't you Slytherin's know the word discreet?" He asked with raised eyebrows, slightly cheekily. Daphne raised her own eyebrows and he gulped. Prince knew Daphne was the Slytherin's Ice Queen. He bit his lip.

"You need to be careful what you say Potter. Now, you have a group of people worried about what the fuck went in your head at dinner so I suggest you start explaining," Prince sighed.

"Fine. I realised that Dumbledork will call a meeting tomorrow in his office, where he will make me go back and live with my _charming_ relatives," He said sarcastically, much to the shock of some, "While sending Ed, Luce, Susie and Peter to an Orphanage,"

There was silence. Stunned silence.

"Are you sure?" That was Susan. Prince nodded grimly.

"Absolutely. He will also appoint himself to be their magical guardian," There were a few gasps as he shrugged, dramatically sitting down on an arm chair, looking at his nails, humming.

"And why would you not want to live with your relatives? We were told you would have been spoilt and cared for lovingly," Tracey asked, Prince sighed again. Lovely, all his secrets were coming out at once.

"There was no love in that house," Prince spat, a few people gasped. "Luckily, about four years ago we came to a lovely arrangement where I ran away-"

"You ran away from home?" He wasn't sure who asked that, Prince nodded.

"Uh-huh, I went to Gringotts when I was six, got some money out and decided to go travelling. It was good, you know. I spent the last few months in the Leaky Cauldron. I knew I'd have to go back eventually, this is sooner than I expected," He explained weakly.

"Let me get this straight," He looked up to see Daphne with an un readable expression. "You ran away from home when you were _six_ and nobody noticed that you were Harry James Potter, the boy who lived?"

"I had my ways. I was known by Prince Evans for a while,"

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Cedric shouted suddenly, gaining the attention once more. Prince raised his eyebrows nervously as Cedric was running up to his room. Prince shrugged at the looks he was receiving from Peter, Susie, Lucy and Ed. After a few minutes Cedric came running back in with a poster. He leant on Peter, breathlessly before opening up the picture.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before! You're the youngest boxing champion the world has ever known! You're practically famous in the Muggle world!" Prince looked at the picture with a grin, he was with his old coach, as the finale boxing match with his team behind him. He had to wipe his eyes as they started to water.

"That's..." Peter was stunned for words, as was everybody else.

"It was nothing, besides I had to quit to come here anyway," Prince said sadly, thinking of his photo album he looked through every night.

"You were unbeatable, Prince! You can't say that was nothing!" Cedric exclaimed, Prince blushed.

"How come you never told us?" _Hurt. Betrayal._ Those were the emotions he saw through Peter's eyes.

"I didn't want anyone to know, it was something I had achieved on my own, it was my secret, I- I have to go,"

They stared at him as Prince left the room. Cedric swore.

"Damn, I was going to ask for his autograph!"

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"I told you so," Prince commented grimly to the four as they made their way to the Headmaster's office. It was the final day before summer and Prince was dreading it completely. Peter rolled his eyes as Lucy said,

"I might talk to Alistair while we are there, he gets bored listening to Dumbledork all day," She said dreamily. Prince frowned, so the Hat had feelings now, did it?

"Acid pops," Peter said to the Gargoyle's. Prince only wished Aslan was here, then he wouldn't have to deal with this shit.

"Ah, Kings, Potter, I have called you to let you know of your arrangements," Dumbledork said, his eyes twinkling. Prince clenched his fists inside his pocket as the others nodded.

"Good, good. I will be sending you four to White Orchid Orphanage and Mr Potter, I will be sending you back to the Dursley's, don't think I don't know you ran away," Dumbledork stated. With his Slytherin mask in place, Prince managed to hide his shock.

"How could you possibly know? What if I want to go with my family to the Orphanage?" Prince asked, surprising the others. Dumbledork sighed.

"Mr Potter, there are blood wards which have been placed for your protection against Voldemort, you will have to go back," Prince laughed, darkly. Shocking all people in the office, including the paintings as usual.

"Something to do with the Horcrux that was inside of me, Sir?" He sneered. "As it so happens, there was no love in that house so even if Voldemort were to come back, it your protections wouldn't have made a difference," Dumbledore opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Oh, you just got out smarted by a Hufflepuff, oh Potter, you could have done so well in Slytherin-"

"Enough, Black!" Dumbledore shouted, before he sighed again.

"Fine, Mr Potter. You will go to White Orchids Orphanage with the King's. Professor McGonagall will accompany you, you will be arriving by portkey,"

There were a chorus of 'Thank you, Sir', while Prince did nothing but glare at Professor Dumbledork. He would get his revenge. One way or another.

 **A/N- thanks for your reviews.** **I changed the Pevensie's last names to King because they would have been recognized otherwise and I changed Harry's name to Prince because Harry never liked his name anyway. And thank you to the guest review, 'Your world, your rules', I'll bare that in mind :)**


	12. Summer at White Orchids Orphanage

"You mean to say, this is where we are staying?" Prince asked, shell shocked. The building was old and grey, the entrance was a bit like one of those in a horror movie, like an abandoned asylum. The gates were big and black, with the name of the Orphange half falling down. Inside there was a small playground, looking like it had seen better days and the door to the Orphanage itself, well. It couldn't have been any worse inside. Even Professor McGonagall seemed a little put out by the place.

"Er, yes Mr Potter. I'm sure it's going to be fine. In we go," She said quietly but sternly. She sighed, _James and Lily would never have wanted this for their son. Never._

Prince watched as she opened the door, inside was just as creepy. It had a strange feeling, like there were ghosts inside. He looked at the receptionist, who was tall, blonde, had glasses and she was very, very pale. When she looked up she smiled at them.

"Ah! You must be the King's and Mr Potter. You will share your room, I will take you there myself. The other children are asleep," She explained, somewhat dazed. Professor McGonagall looked like she really didn't want to leave them there, but she had no choice. Dumbledore's orders. Prince stared at the lady, who's name was apparently, Riley. What child is still asleep at one in the afternoon?

"Right, you five, I will see you at the start of term," She nodded to them, the group said nothing as they made their way through abandoned corridors. He heard a few giggling from somewhere but he didn't need to know where. As they walked up the stairs, he grew more and more concerned. There were paintings, writing in red. 'freak'. 'Go away'. 'I want to die' were just a few that were on the wall. He gulped. This place was sure going to give him nightmares.

"Here we are, room for five. Now, breakfast is at 8:30 in the morning, or nine o'clock at night, depending... Dinner is at 7:00 in the evening, or if you miss that, dinner is at midnight, I hope you enjoy your stay!" She said cheerfully, leaving them to it. Prince glanced at his family, forgetting that he was holding a grudge against Peter, he said.

"No one leaves on their own. We stick together at all times, got it?" He asked, looking at each and every one of them. They all nodded, Lucy looked pretty scared. He would protect them with his life.

"How could Dumbledork do something like this?" He whispered dangerously, immediately, Peter was sitting on his bed, by his side.

"Don't get angry, Harry. If the Muggles found out-" Prince looking into Peter's eyes and bit his lip, whispering in his ear he spoke,

"Not just Muggles. Vampires,"

PrincePotterOfNarnia

The first month in the Orphanage was gruesome. Prince didn't know what was worse, the Dursley's or this place. Luckily, nothing had happened so far, they hadn't seen any of the other children, although Prince was sure they had seen them. Once Peter had put a few wards over them in their room, they managed to do all of their assignments, without fear of someone finding out what they were. On the second day, Prince had a heart to heart chat and now, the siblings were back to being inseparable. Even Ed didn't show much in the way of hate towards Prince, which he thought was a good thing. Whilst Prince was laying awake in bed, around midnight, he thought back to Peter's conversation.

 _Flashback_

 _"Why don't you like me anymore?"_ _Prince_ _blinked, then laughed at Peter, who was dead serious._ _"I suppose putting it bluntly was better than having those awkward, polite conversations, Peter. At school, you forgot about your family, well. You didn't forget about Ed, but you forgot about me mainly. You were always talking to Ced, or the Weasley twins, or Angelina, or any one apart from me, I get that you were settling in and all but even after three months, you were still practically ignoring me! I should be asking what I've done to you!" Prince whispered, almost shouting at Peter, who sighed and came to sit down next to Prince, who moved away considerably, to the end of this bed._

 _"Harry, you have been busy too, you're always with Susan and Hannah, it's like you're one without the other, never seen apart. Do you know how hard it is for me to talk to you? For me to actually be your standard? Yeah, I get the most praise in Charms, but that's one subject, all I hear about from my classmates is how amazing you are at Defense and Transfigeration! And I bet if you were on the Quidditch team, Slytherin wouldn't have a chance. I've seen you out on the pitch-"_

 _"How? I made sure nobody would see me!"_

 _"Harry, you were flying during my free period, when we saw someone flying, we headed straight to the pitch. Even the Weasley's said you were better than our seeker, they should know, they're beaters!" Peter exclaimed, annoyed. Prince sighed._

 _"I was angry that day, I needed an outlet. I didn't think killing Dumbledork would help the situation," Prince explained, making Peter chuckle._

 _"I suppose. I haven't forgotten you, Harry. I think about you 24/7. The first time you acted cold, I- I thought I had lost you. We thought we had lost you. I should've talked to you, made more of an effort, I'm sorry, Harry, truly sorry,"_

 _End_ _of Flashback_

"Oho, look here everyone, Potty is crying!"

Prince wiped his eyes, startled by the sudden company, wasn't someone supposed to lock the door a few hours ago? Who didn't check? Cursing under his breath, he looked to see three Vampires, standing in the doorway, he couldn't see their faces. Glaring, he asked.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

One of them gave a chuckle that made hairs stand up on his neck.

"Oh, I like this one, Fredrick. What do you think, Zachery?"

"Hmm, he's not bad, smells a bit though," He didn't need to have to see their faces in order to know that Zachery was scrunching up his face.

"I suppose asking you to go away nicely, won't work?" Prince pondered. He didn't know where he got the confidence from, but as he got out of bed, he made sure he was wandlessly casting a Protego charm.

"Nah, kiddo. We can't come in anyway, so I don't know why you're doing magic," The Vampire drawled. Then it clicked.

"Ohh! I forgot about that, so the myths are true? Helpful to know. Tell me, why are you hiding out here of all places?" Prince asked with raised eyebrows. "And why did you compel Riley?"

"Oh, now he is smart. Can I bite him Teddy?" He didn't know what was worse, the fact someone wanted to eat him, or the fact that a Vampire was called Teddy.

Teddy growled in response and Fredrick backed slightly,

"Fine, fine! Stop me having my fun!"

"Can you leave now? I'd like at least some sleep?" Teddy laughed.

"Of course, hormones, the bane of my existence. See you tomorrow, Potty!"

"See ya, Potty!" The other two chorused as they left. Quickly, Prince shut the door and made sure the Vampires couldn't get in, before sighing with relief. There was no way he would get any sleep tonight. At around seven the others finally stirred, Peter being the first to wake. He couldn't wait to tell them what happened five hours ago.

"Harry, you're awake early!" Peter exclaimed, Prince groaned,

"You weren't awake when the resident Vampires called in to check on us,"

"WHAT?!"

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"Harry! Our letters have come!" Lucy shouted, chucking Prince his own letter. He looked at his exam results, he got O's for everything, which shocked him completely, he thought he would get an EE in Potions.

"O's in everything, what about you guys?"

He was bombarded with answers, Lucy had O's in History, Charms, Herbology and transfiguration, while Peter had O's in all but Potions, Susan had O's in all but Charms and Ed had mainly O's and a few EE's, along with an A in Herbology.

"How you got an O in Potions, I will never know," Peter said teasingly, nudging him in the side. Prince shrugged, smirking.

"Must have been my good looks," Peter chocked, while Ed burst out laughing. Susan rolled her eyes as she read the list of books they needed to get.

"Guys, we need to go to Diagon Alley!"

"Apparation?" Prince asked and they all nodded. The sooner they got out of the Orphanage, the better.

As they landed in Diagon Alley, they realised they chose the wrong day to go. Seen as they'd be taking the trip back to Hogwarts in two weeks, it was prime time for shopping.

"So who is this Gildery Lockhart?" Prince asked them as they walked through the street. Peter groaned.

"Don't even ask, Har. The girls are crazy about him and Defense against the dark arts is going to be complete bollocks this year," Peter explained with hatred. Prince rolled his eyes, grinning as they walked into the book shop. The shop was packed, Lockhart was doing some signing and he saw the Weasley's at the front of the cue. He wondered if he'd see Bill and Charlie again, it had been too long. As he scanned through the sea of red heads, he didn't see the Cursebreaker or Dragonologist. Prince sighed. Hopefully he wouldn't be recognized.

They managed to get the books easily, but as they were leaving the shop, they couldn't pass - Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and the Weasley's were having a discussion, blocking the doorway. Prince rolled his eyes, the Malfoy's were always one for dramatics.

"And you must be Miss Granger?" He heard, Prince blinked, he hadn't even realized she was with them, Hermione glared at Mr Malfoy, but said nothing. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you," Prince cringed, but decided he had things to do, so he coughed to get their attention, which worked.

"Excuse me, Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, we'd like to get past some time soon," He felt Peter hold his breath as Peter held his hand tightly, Prince's heart felt like it was going through a mini heart attack, Peter hadn't held his hand in so long. He didn't care that both Malfoy and Draco were glaring at him.

"Ah, Mr Potter, I was wondering when I'd see you, I trust you have apologized to my son for insulting him in Madam Malkin's?" Malfoy sneered, he looked to Draco who was smirking. Prince rolled his eyes.

"With respect, Sir. Malfoy had brought the insult on by himself, if he wanted to be friends with me, he would have confonted me first. Now, we have a long day ahead, so if you don't mind," Prince sneered, Malfoy seemed pleased as he moved out of the way, Peter's grip tightened as they walked out. Prince bit his lip as he looked to Ed, Susie and Lucy.

"Do you think I showed him who's boss?"

Ed chuckled,

"You sure showed them, you should have seen Draco's face! I can't wait to tell Daph and Tracey, Theo and I will have to prank him again," Ed said thoughtfully, shocking Prince and Peter.

"You prank other Slytherin's?" Prince asked, impressed, Ed nodded, smirking.

"Not that they know who does it,"

"Very cunning. Pete, I think we need to get our pranking game on," Prince said as they walked into the Quidditch shop. Peter chuckled warmly and spoke in Prince's ear,

"Definitely,"

 **A/N- What's this, no Dobby? Don't worry guys, he's definitely coming. Sooner than you think.**


	13. Year 2- The Chamber of Dunderheads (1)

"Prince!"

He couldn't even breath before having a bone crashing hug by his two best friends, he grinned, hugging them back. It had been too long.

They were on Platform 9 and 3/4's, the train would leave in ten minutes, Ed had already gone off to find his friends, so had the others. As Susan, Hannah and Prince boarded the train in search of a compartment, they crashed into Draco Malfoy. Prince groaned in annoyance, while Hannah and Susan glared at Draco with hatred.

"Move, Malfoy," Prince sneered, Zabini and Parkinson had caught up with Malfoy and were joining in with the glaring. Malfoy tapped a finger on his chin, thinking.

"Nah, I don't think I will,"

"If you're jealous, Malfoy, you should have just said," Prince said innocently, causing Hannah and Susan to snigger while Draco flushed red from anger.

"How dare you! My-"

"Father will hear about this? Don't be so predictable, Malfoy. I'm tired of this, Han, Susan, let's go,"

He said pushing past the Slytherin trio, making their way towards the middle of the train. Finally, they found an empty compartment, as Susan closed the door, she turned serious, looking at her best friend with concern.

"Why didn't you reply to our letters?"

"W-what letters? I never got any... But listen, the place we stayed in, it was awful, I'm telling you, if Dumbledork tries to send us to that Orphanage again, I'll kill him!" Prince snarled, his magic leaking out. The two Hufflepuff's gasped in shock, they hadn't known how truly powerful Prince was. The door opened, but Prince didn't register who it was, he was too busy of thinking of ways for Dumbledork to die.

"How long has he been like this?"

Despite the situation, Prince smiled, Pete had come to him, some how Pete was always there when he needed him. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, tightly. He felt a tingling sensation when Pete's leg touched against his. He tried to ignore the feeling.

"Har, calm down, I could feel your magic from the back of the train, please, we can get revenge later, the Vampires didn't harm us, we can't sue Dumbledore with out any evidence, Har, it's going to be alright," Pete's soft voice calmed him down drastically and soon he was breathing normally again, he grinned sheepishly at his two best friends.

"Sorry about that,"

"Thanks, Pete, you can go now," He added cheekily, much to Peter's amusement.

"I'll stay here a while, Ced's too busy talking about Quidditch to know that I'm gone," Peter explained and Prince nodded. Then Hannah gasped, as if she realised something.

"Wait, hold up..." Peter and Prince looked up to the girls at the same time, "Did you just say Vampires?"

"...No?" Prince said slowly, Hannah's eyes widened in shock, as did Susan's.

"You stayed with Vampires the whole Summer? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Do I have to set my Auntie on the old cow? No wonder you didn't receive mail, the Vampires must have stopped post from getting through! Oh Prince-"

"Susan, I'm fine. I only spoke to the Vampires once and they said I smelt funny," Prince tried to reassure the girls, but it wasn't working out well as they both paled. "Anyway, enough about me! How was your summer?"

Hannah shook her head in a disbelieving way, as Susan's eyes narrowed.

"We went to Spain-" She said and Hannah interrupted,

"I went to Egypt! It's amazing!"

And the girls went back to talking and giggling about their holidays, Prince sighed with relief, smiling fondly at the pair, leaning his head on Peter's shoulder, which he hadn't done in years.

"I can see why you like them so much," Pete whispered so only Prince could hear. Prince chuckled.

"Aren't you bored? Hanging out with second years?" Prince asked with a grin.

"Nah, I prefer being with you any day," Peter replied back, making Prince blush bright red, but before he could retort, the door opened again to see Cedric and William.

"Fellow Hufflepuff's-"

"I'm a Gryffindor-" Peter tried to intervene, but Cedric ignored him,

"I come in peace!" Cedric finished as he sat down next to Hannah, William sat down next to Prince. Ced gave Peter and Prince a calculated look, before turning his head to the girls.

"Did we interrupt something?" Cedric whispered loudly, his head pointing in the direction of Peter and Prince, who both blushed and looked away from each other.

"I think that answers your question," Hannah said with a smile, happy for her best friend. Cedric clapped his hands, joyfully.

"Will, can I play match maker?" Ced practically whined, Hannah watched while William rolled his eyes.

"There's no stopping you is there?"

"You know me so well!"

"Pete?" Prince spoke suddenly, gaining attention of his friends, Peter looked to Prince with raised eyebrows.

"What, Har?"

"Aw! They have nicknames and everything!" Cedric gushed excitedly. Prince ignored him as he continued with his train of thought.

"Do you think I'd be able to get away with pranking the Headmaster?"

"I'll bet you ten galleons you can't," Peter said with a smirk, Prince straighted, grinning.

"Oh you're on!"

"Don't come running back to me if you get caught-"

"How could you think I'd get caught?"

"You got caught on your first day-"

"That was only because I told them what I was going to do!" Prince defended.

"What was our number one rule for pranking?"

"Be cunning, don't let yourself get caught in the act," Prince recited, his eyes widened as he realised his mistake. He swore as Peter laughed.

"You weren't there to help me! Remember when we played the prank on Susie?"

"That was your fault we got caught!"

"No it wasn't, you're the one who didn't tidy up the evidence!" Peter retorted, forgetting who he was with.

"I have you know she already knew it was us!"

"Yes, because she heard you enter, I said to make sure she wouldn't hear-"

"Hear, yes, blah blah but Pete, anyone could hear you coming from a mile off, your feet are like an elephant having a strop!" Hannah giggled, she'd never seen Prince so relaxed, so care free. It was a beautiful site.

"You basically just said I was an elephant," Peter huffed, folding his arms, Prince laughed, properly laughed, the people who weren't the two arguing looked at each other with grins on their faces, Prince's laugh was a pleasure to hear, they had only heard him chuckle, this was real.

"But Pete, you _are_ an elephant!" Prince said in between his laughter.

"If I'm an elephant, you are a Giraffe!" Prince looked at him blankly.

"Oh, Pete, I'm so offended, I can't believe you, a Giraffe - nobody's ever said anything so offensive to me before," Prince drawled out sarcastically, he grinned when Peter blushed, _he actually blushed!_ Prince thought excitedly.

"Well-"

"Guys, can you stop arguing like an old married couple?" Susan asked, raising her eyebrows. She could only take so much. Cedric groaned,

"Susan! I was about to get my popcorn out! That was epic, why did you make them stop?" Susan rolled her eyes. Boys. She thought.

"Because," She huffed.

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"I've never been so happy to see so much food in my life," Prince said excitedly as he digged into his meal. Peter chuckled next to him. They had rearrange the Hufflepuff seating plan, now, Prince and Peter sat next to each other, with Susan and Hannah opposite, Cedric, William and his friends sat next to Peter, Lucy and Megan sat next to Prince on his other side. A few people noticed the changes, but they didn't think anything was meant by it. The sorting ceremony was quick this year, Ginny Weasley - he noticed, had been put in Gryffindor like the rest of her siblings and Dumbledore's speach was boring as usual.

"You are behaving like you haven't seen a Shepherds pie before," Hannah commented, Prince looked up, speaking with his mouth full,

"'hats beause I avent,"

"Excuse me?" Hannah asked, appauled by Prince's table manners. Peter had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at the look of disgust.

"He said, that's because he hasn't," Peter explained, Hannah nooded, while pulling a face. Prince swollowed and grinned,

"What he said!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy," Susan remarked at Prince, suspiciously. Prince shrugged.

"What's wrong with being happy? Besides, not even Dumbledork can't dampen my mood," Prince smirked. Susan's eyes narrowed as she turned to Peter.

"What did you do to him?"

Peter put his hands up in surrender,

"Nothing! I swear!"

"If you have-"

"Are you threatening him with a fork?" Peter blinked at Prince's question, he didn't even see that she was threatening him with it. Peter gulped.

"Yes, got a problem, Potter?"

"No, no, carry on!" Peter punched Prince in the arm,

"You are just going to let her hurt me? Har, how could you?" Prince tried to hide his smirk.

"Easily, carry on Susie!" He said loudly. Susan smiled great fully and picked up the fork once more.

"What did you do to him?" She asked again. Peter shrugged helplessly. It was then Cedric chipped in.

"Peter gave Prince love!" Ced said in a sing song voice. Both boys in question, blushed furiously.

"Ignore him-" Peter started,

"- He doesn't know what he's on about," Prince added.

"-Sometimes he just says some random, you learn to-"

"Ignore him after a while," Prince finished with a smirk. Susan opened her mouth and closed it again. Eventually, she dropped her fork and sighed dramatically.

"You win, I give up, I officially, give up!"

The rest of the meal was uneventful and they all went to their separate common rooms, Prince decided to have an early night, deciding he was shattered, he closed his curtains to his bed and was about to go to sleep when-

"Prince Potter!" He heard a squeak, he reached to get his golden dagger, which he never failed to keep on him. He was more than shocked to fine a House Elf standing in his bed, looking at him with wide green eyes.

"How good of it is to see you at last! Dobby has heard many things about you! Great things!" Prince blinked. Too shocked for words as the Elf continued to talk.

"Dobby tried and tried to get to Prince but Dobby failed, the Vampires weren't kind at all, no they weren't! But Dobby thought if he could stop your letters none of you would go back to Hogwarts-"

Prince lost it, he grabbed onto the House Elf and said,

"Accio Prince Potter's letters!"

About fifty of them came flying in all different directions, he was shocked to see how many letters this stupid House Elf kept from him.

"What do you want?" Prince growled, Dobby gulped.

"Terrible things are happening in Hogwarts, Prince Potter, a terrible plot to make horrid things happen! You have to go back, the Chamber of Secrets will- Bad Dobby! Bad, bad, bad Dobby!" Dobby started banging his head on Prince's lampshade, annoyed, Prince snatched the lamp away from Dobby and glared at the Elf.

"What is the Chamber of Secrets, Dobby?" Aslan had mentioned it once, but never gave much detail. The Elf gulped.

"It's terrible, you must go back to the Orphanage, it isn't safe! Not if the Chamber will be opened again-" There was a creak from the bedroom and Dobby gave one last look at Prince before clicking his fingers - disappearing. He blinked a few times. This was not good news.

"Shit,"


	14. Year 2- The Chamber of Dunderheads (2)

_"Lucy..."_

"Aslan?"

 _"Lucy, never forget who you are, Queen Valient of Narnia, help your brothers and sisters, they will need it, now more than ever..."_

"But, Aslan, we need you, where are you?"

 _"You will find me in time, young one. For now, have faith, even if it seems too far to reach,"_

"I-"

 _"Believe, Lucy Pevensie, believe..."_

Lucy woke up, breathing heavily, _what was that?_ She thought, frowning. _Aslan, why can't you help us now?!_ As she got out of bed, she checked the time, 7:05 am. Megan would be up in fifteen minutes, so she decided to go and take a shower. She thought how their lives had changed since meeting Harry Potter. Years of being with him, teaching him magic, archery, fighting with a sword. Years of planning, years of pranks... she had never been so relaxed in Narnia. In the back of her mind, she was always scared of what was to come - enemies, even worse than the White Witch.

As they got used to living without Aslan, being in a world without Narnia, it all got too much for her. And her parents, would she see them again? Even if Mr Hat said they were okay, she couldn't help but worry about them. If anything happened, she didn't know what she'd do.

She treaded back to her room, with her school uniform on, wand kept tightly secured up in her left bisep. She grinned as Megan woke, snorting slightly as she wiped her hand over her nose, _elegant as always._ She thought happily.

"Morning Megan, how are you?"

She got a groan in response, Megan was not a morning person.

"What year is it?"

"1992, are you feeling okay?"

"Like I slept for bloody twelve minutes, I'm feeling bloody fantastic!" Her voice heavy with sarcasm, making Lucy chuckle at her best friend.

"Breakfast is in half an hour, if you want a shower, better have one now," Lucy advised, she laughed when she received another groan in response. Rolling her eyes, she grinned evily.

"Or, I could help you - _Aguamenti_ " She whispered, doubling over with laughter as Megan screamed, the cold water chucking over her hair and body.

"Lucy!" Megan screached, getting out of bed from under the sheets, Lucy's eyes widened, she was doomed if she had to deal with Megan's wrath this early in the morning. Taking the chance to run as Megan fell to the floor, she heard Megan scream.

"Come back here! I'll kill you Lucy King!"

"Woah, what's going on?" Startled, she bit her lip as she realised who she bumped into, she grinned at William, what was he doing up so early anyway? She thought as she giggled at the loud bashing going on in her room.

"I may have used the water spell on Megan, she wasn't getting up!" Lucy defended herself quickly, he ran a hand though his dirty blonde hair, laughing, Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"She didn't even need to get up yet, you're just like Prince," Lucy blushed, smiling fondly.

"You should see some of the pranks he pulled off with Peter, half the time, we weren't sure who pulled it," She said with a smirk. William chuckled.

"Sounds like the Weasley twins if you ask me, what lesson do you have next?" Lucy thought for a moment, it was a Monday, so-

"Potions!" She exclaimed happily. William raised his eyebrows.

"You won't be that happy about it by lunch time Lucy," He said with a smile. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, she would love potions and she didn't care who taught the subject. When Aslan... She closed her eyes, sadly. Opened them again after a few seconds.

"Hey, you okay?" She felt a hand grip her shoulder, William's blue eyes filled with concern. She swallowed as she nodded.

"Just got homesick, nothing to worry about, Harry!"

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"You need to get Potter in line, King!" Ed rolled his eyes as he joined his friends for breakfast in the Great Hall. He usually had to deal with Malfoy, spending two months away from the bloke was a bliss.

"He's in line, it's you who isn't! If you knew who I-" Ed gulped. _If only he knew I was King of Narnia, he'd be bowing to my feet right now._

"You're nothing but a filthy Mudblood!" Ed's jaw set in place as he stood up, his wand out faster than you could say 'Aslan'. His three friends were also standing up, wands at the ready. His eyes narrowed to Malfoy, smiling inwardly at the fact that Malfoy's body guards weren't there to protect him.

"What's better, Malfoy?" Ed sneered, "Having a Muggleborn Mother, or using Inbreeding to keep a family blood line pure?" Ed asked, shocking the whole table into silence. Malfoy gulped, his eyes widened.

"How would-"

"It's true! Another reason Malfoy shouldn't be the heirarcy in Slytherin. The other being he is a useless, spoilt prat," Ed spat, Malfoy looked on the ferge of tears, while the rest of Slytherin house looked to be conflicted between his argument and Malfoy.

"How about a duel? If I win, your ranking will be nothing but a squib, if you win, well, I'll keep quiet about your other pathetic secrets, how's that, m-my lord?" Ed added mockingly, earning laughter from those who heard.

"Fine! Crabbe will be my second, who's yours?" Malfoy spat. _Ha, he dare thinks he can challenge me? I'm a King, by name, by reason._ Ed turned to Daphne, he was closer than her to any of his other friends.

"Will you be my second, Miss Greengrass?" Daph giggled and nodded.

"Of course, Mr King!"

"What... Is going on... Here?" Ed froze. Then shrugged, turning around, he grinned to Professor Snape.

"Would you do the honour of being a witness to this..." He was about to say pathetic, but thought otherwise. "Duel? Professor? Prehaps we can do it after lessons are finished, what do you say?"

Snape raised one eyebrow, gracefully, as he thought for a moment. Then, to Ed's surprise, he nodded.

"Fine, Mr King, Mr Malfoy, I will attend to this duel, meet at 4:30 in the common room, this evening," He sneered as he walked off to the teachers table. Ed nodded to Daphne, grinning at her. It was time for him to prove himself. He was tempted to start the duel by saying 'For Narnia and for Aslan!' but he didn't think that would have gone down very well.

Potions with Hufflepuff, that would mean he would get to see Prince and Lucy. He missed them last night, but as he dreamed of Narnia, all of his troubles simply washed away.

"Ed, you handled Malfoy pretty well," Theo whispered, Ed smirked, while eating his scrambled egg.

"It was nothing, I wasn't going to let him think he could boss me around, not after what I went through this summer," Ed sighed, next to him, Tracey placed a hand on his arm and Ed looked into her eyes, with a questioning glance.

"What happened, Ed?" Taking a deep breath, he casted a silencing charm over them, he then spoke above a bare whisper.

"Vampires, we had to live with Vampires,"

Daphne seemed outraged, as did Theo and Tracey.

"WHAT! Are you okay, Eddie?" Daphne asked, appalled. Ed smiled slightly at the nickname, but his face turned grim. Of all the Narnia hell he faced, Vampires were definitely part of his fear now, maybe even more so than the White Witch. He sighed.

"I'm fine Daph, Prince protected us one night when Luce forgot to lock the door, when he spoke to them, their names were Fredrick, Teddy and Zachery, but apparently the rule about Vampires not being able to go into a room unless the owner says they can, exists. Prince explained that when Fredrick wanted to bite him, it turned out he smelt funny, so they left us alone, if Dumbledork tries to -"

"I won't let him!" Tracey interrupted. "Look, my Father works in the Ministry, we are mainly Neutral, in fact we haven't gone Dark for a while, we'd be able to replace Dumbledork as your Magical Guardian, that way you'd be able to spend the Summer with us," He grinned, hope filled his eyes, _or was it tears?_ "Are you sure, Trace? We wouldn't want to be a burden, but what would we do about Prince?" Ed frowned.

"We can take him in to, if not, Daph's family could, their family and the Potter's have had an alliance for centries, what do you say Daph?" _Why didn't we know this? I'll have to talk to him. Quickly._

"I'd have to ask Father, but it shouldn't be a problem. I just have to tell you now, Potions is in five minutes, we'll be late,"

The walk to potions was a long one, but Ed needed to get to that class quickly if he wanted to sit with Prince. After two minutes of walking, they reached the classroom in record time, Ed then shouted,

"Princey, partners?" Prince smirked and nodded, he was standing with Hannah and Susan, Ed then found Lucy talking with Megan, her face looked mischievous, while Megan looked grumpy. Ed raised his eyebrows.

"Luce, what happened?"

"She pulled a prank on me, that is what happened! That water was freezing, I probably would have caught a cold if she continued-" Ed took a step back, shocked at Megans outburst. He made eye contact with Lucy, who was smirking at him and Prince.

"You did your very own prank! Luce, I'm so proud of you!" Prince gushed, Ed had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning.

"Well done, Luce," Ed spoke softly. She looked confused, but without warning him, she launched into a hug, he couldn't help but laugh as he ignored the gasps, he ruffled up her hair as he pulled away from the hug. Not admitting to anyone that he needed that.

"Luce, you are spoiling my reputation," Ed said, jokingly. Lucy giggled and skipped back to Megan, while Prince stayed standing next to him.

"You know, that would be the first time you've shown any type of affection to anyone but us," Prince commented. Ed rolled his eyes.

"There's a first time for everything," He whispered as Snape came walking up to them, "And also a last,"

"Welcome, welcome to second year potions," Snape said in a bored tone, Ed supressed a snort. "I'd like to congratulate Mr Potter, for receiving full marks in his Potions exam," Ed cheered and clapped, but he was the only one.

"Yes, well," Snape said, apparently shocked by his actions. He didn't care. Prince was family.

"Today we will be making Polyjuice potion..."

"Prince, your House and Daphs has an alliance, you need to accept it, we might be able to escape from Dumbledork's grasp," Ed whispered, much to the shock of Prince.

"How do you know? Are they sure that would work?" Prince whispered back, not hiding his confusion.

"Mr King! If you could refrain yourself from talking in my class," Snape sneered. Ed had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his Head of House. "After this mornings drama, I expect you to be on your best behavior," Ed's eyes widened as he nodded.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir,"

"What did he mean?" Prince asked as they got their ingredients together. Ed smirked.

"I'm dueling Malfoy tonight, he needed to learn not to mess with me and my friends," Prince looked impressed and was about to reply when,

"Last warning, Mr Potter, Mr King,"

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"I'm glad today's over and done with," Ed exclaimed, sitting on his favorite arm chair in the common room, with Theo, Daph and Tracey. They all nodded in agreement.

"Did you talk to Prince?" Daph asked in a whisper. Ed nodded.

"Yes, he wanted to tell you to go through with our plan, we can meet up tomorrow in lunch to discuss it with the others," Ed said deceively. The three friends nodded in unison, just as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle entered the common room with Professor Snape. The rest of the House, including some of the older years were here to witness the duel.

"There is a dueling room further into the dungeons, built by Salazar Slytherin himself, we shall be using that, Mr King, Mr Malfoy," Snape explained, Ed gaped in shock and awe.

"Awesome," He breathed, Daph and Tracey linked arms with him and Theo as they walked together with everybody to the dueling room. It didn't take too long to walk to and Ed was simply in awe with the room. There was a few practice dummies scattered around the place and a long table for people to stand on whilst dueling. Ed smirked in the direction of Malfoy, who seemed to be getting nervous.

"Who are your seconds?" Professor Snape asked.

"Daphne Greengrass," Ed said, Snape nodded in approval as Malfoy stammered,

"C-Crabbe,"

"I take it you are ready?"

"Good luck," Daph whispered in his ear, making him blush slightly as he nodded towards her and his friends, stepping up onto the platform.

"On the count of three!"

 _Hmm, tickling charm? Expalliarmus? Reducto? Which one for Malfoy's fate?_

"3"

"2"

"1"

" _Petrificus Totalas,_ " Ed thought, aiming straight for Malfoy's chest. In an instant, he froze all over before falling to the floor. Just as Crabbe was about to stand to the platform, he thought of,

" _Rictosempra_ ," and Ed smiled when Crabbe burst out laughing, rolling on the floor like an idiot. Grinning at the shocked faces from members of his house, he spoke to Snape,

"Did I win?"

"The tickling charm and the freezing charm, simple, yet effective. Fifty points to Slytherin," Snape said finally, walking over to Malfoy who was still frozen. Daph ran over and hugged him tightly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well done, Eddie! That was amazing!"

PrincePotterOfNarnia

The next month went quickly for the five and soon it was Halloween, Prince had an encounter with the Weasley twins one day as he was walking around the castle on the weekend. He thought about Ginny Weasley, who kept looking paler and paler, she must be really missing home.

"Prince Potter-"

"-You have earned the right to work with us," Prince frowned.

"How exactly have I managed that?" He asked with a smirk. They both grinned at him as they sat on some stairs near an abandoned corridor.

"We want to play a prank on everybody in the Great Hall," One started.

"And when you managed to prank your Hufflepuff friends on the first day of term,"

"You earned our respect," They finished with a sly smile. Prince raised his eyebrows. He was bored.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well-"

"Students! Get back to your Houses immediately, teachers come to the third floor corridor immediately," The three looked at each other, confused for a moment.

"What's that about?" Prince asked them, who both shrugged.

"No idea-"

"-But we are on the third floor corridor," Prince looked at them blankly.

"Oh, for fuck sake!"

He grabbed both their hands and led them to the nearest staircase, hoping to find one leading back to the Hufflepuff common room, but as they turned to find one, they stepped back a bit and gasped.

 _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE_

"Is that..." George started to ask, Fred and Prince said together,

"Yep, it is,"

"That's my cat! I want to see some form of punishment! I'll kill him, I'll kill him!"

"He seems really mad," Prince whispered.

"It's his cat, what do you expect? Oh and Prince? You can stop holding our hands now," Prince flushed red from embarrassment, as he watched Ronald Weasley go with the teachers to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"What could have done that to Mrs Norris?" Fred asked as they walked back to the Great Hall.

"If she was petrified... I'm sure I've read something..." Prince thought carefully.

"Maybe we shouldn't play this prank yet," George said, Prince blinked with surprise.

"Why not?"

"Oh we will, just later on in the year,"

"See you soon Prince!"

Prince wasn't paying attention. Petrified. Mrs Noris was petrified. Ronald Weasley was supposedly caught in the act. What monster is inside the Chamber of Dunderheads (when Dobby first told him about the chamber that's what Prince re christened the name to.) If it was Salazar Slytherin who built the chamber...

"Stupid! So, so so stupid! I need to talk to Susan!" Prince exclaimed in a rush, making his way to Ravenclaw tower. It was a long walk and he had never been before, but he needed to ask, to warn anyone. As he climbed up the stairs, he thought, the Slytherin symbol is a snake... Therefore...

"What has an eye but cannot see?" He didn't even need to think.

"A needle!" He shouted, and the door opened. He looked around and grinned when he saw Susan, who was with Roger as usual. When she saw Prince enter the common room she ran over to him, shocked.

"Susan... monster... Chamber of Secrets... Basilisk," And then he blacked out.


	15. Year 2 - The End of Tom Riddle

**A/N- uh, you know what I was saying about my world, my rules? Yeah, be prepared for a lot of that in this chapter ;) Don't question my awesomeness.** **(Or Aslan's)**

"So, Susan, how was your Summer?" She sighed inwardly, how was she friends with Roger again? It's not that she didn't like him, just that, he never got the idea that she was sitting at the common room table in the corner - _for reading._ Not for pointless gossiping. Just as she was about to reply, she heard a familiar shout of,

"A needle!"

Frowning, her eyes widened as she saw Prince run through the doorway, her classmates shocked at the fact that the Boy Who Lived new the answer to one of the riddles and shocked at how he looked like he was going to faint at any moment. Susan was frozen, why would he come here? Is anyone hurt? Is Lucy okay? He stumbled over and whispered,

"Petrified... Chamber of Secrets... Monster... Basilisk..." She held onto him as he fainted from what she supposed was shock. Not knowing what to do, she shouted,

"Somone get a teacher! Mr Flitwick, anyone!" She ordered, why did Prince come to her? Why didn't he go to see Peter, or Ed? During school he never did talk to her much, but she didn't mind, she knew he was there for her.

"Miss King, what is Mr Potter doing here?" She relaxed when she saw her Head of House and explained in a rush what had just happened.

"This is very grave indeed, I will inform the Headmaster the monster was a Basilisk, 100 points to Hufflepuff," He said approvingly. "Miss King, could you take Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing?"

"Of course, Professor,"

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"You have done well, Prince," He tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy, hold on, was that...

"Aslan?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes, you have been unconscious for a week, but that's only so that I could speak to you. In order to stop Tom Riddle from taking Ginny Weasley's life, which will happen tomorrow evening, you have to be able to speak Parseltongue, so that Dumbledore will still think you have that scar-" Prince's mind was spinning.

"Aslan! I've been out for a week? What did you say the cause was? I won't be able to speak Parseltongue- that is for Salazar Slytherin's descendents only!" Prince exclaimed, deeply confused.

"Merely exhaustion, young Prince. Now, you'll wake up in two minutes so you don't have time. While in the Chamber you need to show complete loyalty to Dumbledore, even if you don't mean it, otherwise help won't come, you should know, Justin has been attacked and so has Nearly Headless Nick. You need to breath in my air,"

Prince didn't even question what was happening anymore, but Justin, his roommate? And a ghost? Warm air filled his head and he frowned. This was what Aslan did when the four were in battle, he ressurected people who were turned to stone, so how did that allow Aslan to just... give him Parseltongue?

"I will see you all soon, you must wake up now, Prince. The others are very worried,"

The darkness faded as heard people talking, he tried to open his eyes again but it didn't work. What did a guy have to do to wake the bloody up?

"That duelling club was completely pointless-" That was Ed, it had to be, Prince grinned at his brothers voice.

"Well I don't get why it was only for first years and how on Earth did Lucy beat Malfoy?" _Peter._ "I beat him the first day back, if I can, she can. I'm worried about her, with Prince in the Hospital Wing, she's been quiet and withdrawn, she doesn't speak to anyone, only the teachers if they ask her a question, even then she answers it sarcastically-"

"I'm not doing so well myself, I've been holding back but if Prince is here for another week, I'm going to kill anyone who-"

"Who touches him? Who hurts him? Peter, you have got it bad for Princey, you need to sleep though, do you think he'd want his lover to not have slept for a week, just because you were too stubborn to leave his side? What do you think he'd say to you?" Ed demanded, Prince didn't even try and hide the blush, lover? He still felt the same way, after all this time? **{mwhahaha- cough, cough -mwhahaha}**

"I, well-" Prince wondered if he could speak, so, he tried to say-

"Prince would say you're an idiot but a handsome one so it's okay," His voice came out hoarse, croaked, but they heard all the same, he hoped. He felt Peter squeeze his hand tightly. He finally opened his eyes, everything was very, very bright but they came into focus after a few seconds, Ed and Peter were both sitting on a chair next to his bed, Peter looked awful. But he looked red from embarrassment which was good to see.

"Prince," Peter breathed, while Ed was grinning.

"Princey, don't scare us like that again! I'll get Madam Pomfrey," Prince nodded and turned to Peter, who had watery eyes.

"Pete, next time when I'm in hospital, get some sleep? You look terrible," Prince smirked jokily. Peter punched him lightly on the arm.

"You didn't say how Susan was?" Prince asked, concerned.

"She's fine, worried out of her mind, but we all were. Ed's right, please don't do that again," Prince chuckled.

"I'll try not to, I can't promise anything though. What's this about a duelling club?I would've smashed that,"

"Mr Potter, here, drink this!" Prince blinked, confused.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Language!" Peter and Ed said at the same time, Prince rolled his eyes as he swallowed the potion.

"Calming draught, I would have thought you'd have known that, considering how you received full marks on your potions exam. Now, I will need to keep you over night, but after that, you're free to go," She explained, Prince nodded, before yawning.

"That wasn't a calming draught was it?" Prince asked, mid yawn as he snuggled into his pillow, still holding Peter's hand tightly. "You shouldn't... lie... to your patients... M'am Pomfrey," He slurred before falling into deep sleep. Peter smiled at Prince fondly.

"He can be stubborn, make sure he wakes up for his dinner," Peter nodded as he watched her go. He then sighed, would they really close down the school?

It had been a long week for Peter, rumours flying round about who the heir of Slytherin was gave him a headache to no end, some people thought it was Malfoy, he'd heard Granger and Weasley talk about that in the library, they weren't being very discreet. Meanwhile in his year, they were more worried about Quidditch than anything else, although Ced did ask about Prince more than five times in one day. The news that Prince answered a Ravenclaw riddle was more than shocking for the gossip mill. Susan was actually saying she was proud of Prince to be able go answer it. If Peter was honest, he was a tad jealous that he went to her and not him.

Fred and George were planning something, he could tell. They had that mischievous look in their eyes every time he saw them together with Lee. He found the twins curious, he liked the pranks they had pulled in the past year he'd known them, at some point he was thinking of joining them in their schemes. So much so, that because Prince wasn't at the Hufflepuff table, he sat in his own house for dinner this evening, in an extremely much better mood. To say he was slightly shocked when two red heads joined next to him, with matched smirks would have been an understatement. He raised an eyebrow to the pair.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, slightly nervous. They were good friends, weren't best friends but close up there, he just didn't know where he stood with _them_.

"You've decided to grace us with your presence!" One stated. He didn't say anything, but allowed them to continue. He really didn't know what they meant by that. They both sighed.

"You've spent the last two months sitting at the Hufflepuff table-" One explained, his eyes widened. That probably wasn't doing anything for his popularity. Shit.

"-You haven't spoken to us all term-"

"-We were quite offended,"

"But we know how much you care for our Prince-" Peter saw red as he narrowed his eyes at the twins. Jealousy flowing through his body as he interrupted their explaination.

" _Your Prince_?" He asked in a deadly whisper. They both paled slightly, blinking a few times, before spluttering out what they meant at who knows what speed, causing quite a few Gryffindors to look in their direction, Peter didn't care, he was playing the role of big brother, or over protective, jealous, angry lover. One of the two. He was leaning towards the latter.

"No, not ours!" They said at the same time.

"We meant to do with pranks and stuff..." One said slowly and hesitantly. That didn't change Peter's expression, they were slowly moving away from him, quite scared.

"We wouldn't think of him in that way-"

"I like Angelia,"

"Georgey, you don't just say that out loud," Fred scolded, before focusing on their situation at hand.

"I don't care Fred, we have a jealous and pretty deadly looking Peter King here, if we don't do something we'll be dead in a few minutes!" George exclaimed loudly. The silence was deafening. Peter still didn't care.

"I will do much more than harm you if you hurt Prince, or even go close to him in that way, understand?" He asked, with raised eyebrows. They both nodded, getting up from the table.

"Of course, Peter..."

"Wouldn't dream of it, I prefer girls anyway,"

"George! For the last time shut up and lets go before Peter goes on a killing spree!"

He stared at where the twins once stood, some what shocked, as they ran out of the Hall. He probably went a bit far. He made eye contact with Ed, who was grinning smugly at him from the middle of the Slytherin table with an 'I told you so' look. He got up silently, as people were still staring at him, he glanced over to Ed again, before saying,

"You were right, brother," Very reluctantly, at the satisfied smirk on Ed's face. His friends looked confused, but Peter walked out of the Hall, calmly and gracefully, until running straight back to the Gryffindor common room.

Everyone in the Hall, however, talked excitedly about the gossip between the Boy Who Lived and Peter King. Along with how the twins behaved, it was the highlight of the week.

"Alright, what was that about?" Daph asked Ed, who was still grinning at the fact that Peter had said he was right, that had never happened before. He was taking in every moment of the small victory, treasuring it with all his heart.

"Oh, just something I said to Pete about my bro, no biggie," He said joyfully. Daph blinked in shock. Ed never showed his emotions unless they were back in Slytherin, even then he was limited to what he said.

"Did you see the twins? I've never seen them act that way before, oh, Princey boy, you're in for it now," Ed said, Theo took one glance at him, before taking a mental note to 'not to ever doubt a King' and added another 'Never anger a King', just in case.

PrincePotterOfNarnia

"What are you two doing?" Prince asked. It was the next day, it had been shocking to see that Aslan was right, Ginny Weasley's body had been taken to the Chamber. He sighed at the looks Granger and Weasley were giving him. He had, by chance, been having a chat with Moaning Myrtle before they had came in, but they clearly hadn't noticed he was there. Ronald didn't answer straight away, but Hermione did. He had a small soft spot for her ever since last year.

"Prince! It's good to see you! I don't know if you've met Ron yet..." Both boys shook their heads but Prince nodded polietly to the red head who returned the gesture.

"We've figured out it was a basilisk-"

"How? Did Dumbledore say what I told to Susan? Cos I found out minutes before I was sent to the Hospital Wing," Prince explained, Hermione's eyes widened, then softened.

"Well, you are smarter than me so I was surprised you didn't find out sooner, it's been traveling through pipes, we heard Professor Snape and Professor Lockhart say something about the girls bathroom and someone dying, so we decided to check it out, we have to get to Ginny before it's too late-"

"Hermione, breathe, calm down. Myrtle told me how she saw big yellow eyes in that sink there, should we check it out?" He asked, they both nodded wide eyes. As he walked over to the sinks, he noticed one tap had a snake on it, his eyes sparkled, this was it. This was the Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Hermione, did you want to get a teacher-"

"What are you three doing here?" Prince blinked at the arrival of Lockhart. Damn. It could have been someone with qualifications but no matter. He could deal with this.

"Open," Prince said.

"Prince, what are you doing?" Ron asked, confused. "Why are you asking the sink to open?" Prince sighed. He would not give up. Looking at the snake, he imagined it was alive, like the one from the zoo, before saying,

" _Open,_ "

The four took a step back, the rumbling from the ground below made Prince grin with joy. He'd found the Chamber, he didn't even need Aslan's help! The sink with the engraved snake moved and disappeared down a hole big enough for a man to get through, out of sight. Prince gulped. He didn't need to get his robes dirty, there must be an easier way down there.

"This has gone on far enough," Prince blinked back the shock and looked to Ron and Hermione, who looked back with fear in their eyes.

"Lockhart, you have gone on far enough." He got out his wand, pointed it to the teachers chest and thought 'Expelliarmus', the teacher crashed into the toilets and then didn't move. Huh, maybe Prince was more powerful than he thought. Oh well.

"Prince! You just attacked a teacher!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We don't have time, are you joining me? You can back out now, get help if you like-"

"Mate, I'm coming with you, she's my sister," Ron said with determination. He looked towards Granger, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell Professor McGonagall, hopefully help will get to you soon. Good luck," She said, Prince nodded with respect.

" _Is there an easier way down?_ " He asked the chamber and he smiled when he saw a ladder. Thank God for that.

"You or me first?" He asked to Ron. "I'll go first," He decided, Ron looked relieved. He climbed down and down the pipes, it seemed to take forever, but at last he landed on a crunchy, strange felt ground. Looking down, he gasped, dead fish bones, dead animal bones and as he sniffed,

"Urg, it stinks!" He exclaimed, as Ron joined him.

" _Close the entrance,_ " Prince said after a minute, he didn't want anybody following him down. They didn't talk, they strolled through the chamber and through different tunnels, until Prince got fed up, he whispered,

"Point me, Ginny Weasley," She was near, thank goodness.

"Isn't that a difficult spell? Where'd you learn it?" Ron asked, Prince rolled his eyes.

"I read about it, come on, she's through here..." He was in awe at the place, they were standing at the end of a long, darkly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more serpents rose to a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd greenish gloom that filled the place. At the end, he saw a body with red hair, the pair didn't think twice before running to her, they didn't see someone in between the shadows, they were more interested in seeing Ginny's lifeless body.

Prince placed his fingers on Ginny's neck, listening to try and find a heartbeat, he found one, very, very faint. They didn't have long. He made eye contact with Ron, who looked like he was going to be sick at any moment.

"Ron, she's okay, she's still breathing, there's hope-"

"Oh, foolish boy, there's no hope to save her, you don't know how," Prince looked around and his eyes finally landed on a sixteen year old looking boy, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was very pale, if Prince didn't fancy Peter, he would say the Dark Lord was quite handsome. Before he could say anything, the memory of Tom Riddle pointed to Ron and said,

"Stupify,"

Prince shrugged. He didn't need Ron slowing him down anyway. Tom looked amused.

"You are far different than I'd thought you'd be like, Harry Potter," Prince chuckled darkly, the memory took a step back, surprised.

"Harry Potter doesn't exist anymore. Get with the times, my name is Prince Potter and now I have to stop you from killing Ginny, as much as I don't care about her and some how destroy you at the same time. Do you mind if I take a nap instead? It's been a long few months," Prince asked, curious to see what Tom would reply. To his surprise, Tom laughed.

"Wow, I didn't expect this. Prehaps we could compromise," Prince blinked but waited for him to see what he had to say.

"You let me live and I will help you defeat Dumbledore,"

"That is a huge promise to make, Tom Riddle. I'd love to let you live, but I've been told to kill you... Actually, my friend didn't say to kill you, just to save Ginny. Any way you can keep you body but save Ginny as well?" Tom looked at him blankly and Prince sighed. "Thought not. Oh, Tom! Can I see the Basilisk? I won't kill it if it doesn't burt me!" Prince said excitedly.

"Prince, you are a Hufflepuff, why would you..."

"Oh, I'm no Hufflepuff, more a Slytherin in disguise, but that's our secret, okay Riddle?" Riddle walked away, Prince would never admit to anyone, but he was slightly scared. Riddle stopped between the high pillars and looked up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in half darkness, Riddle opened his mouth, in hissing,

" _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four,_ "

He lookes up, as the mouth opened, a large green monster - Basilik, Prince corrected himself, slithered through and with a loud thump it hit the ground.

" _Prince, do we have a deal?_ " Prince casted a notice me not spell on himself and a silencio spell, so the Basilisk would not hear where he was going. Instead, Prince treaded his way to the diary on the floor next to Ginny. He couldn't let Riddle live, he had to save her, he didn't like seeing how helpless she looked.

" _Nah, you know, I think I'll save her. After all, Dumbledore would skin me alive if I let someone like you live. It was fun while it lasted, yeah?_ " Prince smirked, enjoying speaking in Parseltongue.

" _I can't believe I thought you were different. Ginny Weasley only talked about you, how she was jealous of someone named Peter King, who had all of your attention, how you didn't even look at her, tell me, Prince, who is this Peter King?_ " Prince froze and scolded. How dare he bring Peter into this.

" _A better person than you'd ever be, Lord Voldemort, say, you there-_ " He pointed to the snake, who turned it's head in a confused manor. " _When he says to kill me, could you give me a little lee way? I'm not in the best shape right now? And what is your name? Sally maybe? Anyway. Riddle,_ " He turned back to face his enemy, who was also confused, because he couldn't find the boy anywhere. He spoke in English this time.

"You are not the greatest man in the world," Prince couldn't believe he was saying this, he struggled to hide his sneer. "Dumbledore is, he saw right through you at school, I bet?"

"You can't mean that, it must have been something I said, was it the King guy? I won't hurt him-"

"You hurt people, Voldemort, for fun. Dumbledore would never do that." _He would. He has. He didn't care. He had no plan, he didn't know what to do._ Suddenly there was music, both Prince and Riddle froze, where was it coming from? The music was growing louder, it was eerie and as the music reached such a pitch Prince felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar. A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, it had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacocks. A second later, it was flying towards Prince. It dropped a ragged thing near it's feat and then landed heavily on his own shoulder. The bird stopped singing, it sat still and warm next to Prince's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle. Prince then realised...

"That's a phoenix," Riddle deadpanned.

"Fawkes," Prince breathed, stroking the bird lightly. He had seen Fawkes countless times in Dumbledore's office, but never had a chance to really look at the sheer beauty of the bird.

"And that," Riddle sounded highly amused. "Is the sorting hat, this is what Dumbledore sends their saviour? What a piece of junk!" Riddle spat angrily. Prince had to agree, why was the Hat there?

"Well, to be honest, I happen to like Fawkes." Prince said stubbornly. Forgetting his own hatred for Dumbledore, for the moment. He noticed Riddle becoming clearer, more defined. He needed to fight him. Sooner rather than later.

"Down to business, Riddle. I fight you, I kill the Basilisk, you die, I save Ginny's life. Should be done in around ten minutes, wouldn't you say?"

Riddle stared blankly at him again, before looking to the Basilisk.

" _It's a shame, we would have worked well together, Prince Potter. Kill him!"_ Prince swore. He picked the Hat up and looked into it. 'Mr Hat, I'm sorry if I ever doubted you, I don't know what to do. I need to save Ginny, I need to kill the Basilisk, will you help me?' Prince thought desperately, he should have came up with a plan. Suddenly, the Hat felt heavy, something very hard fell to the floor, a gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the Hat, it's handle shining with rubies the size of eggs. _Wicked._ Prince decided to make himself noticeable, he nodded to Fawkes, who flew to the serpent, attacking it's eyes, he could have smiled, the bird was blinding the Basilisk, he turned to look to Riddle, who was fuming.

" _Stupid bird! You don't need eyes, you can still hear him! Kill him, now!_ " Clearly, Riddle didn't realise that Prince had casted a silencio on himself, he watched as the snake attacked blindly, hitting one of the pillars, Riddle roared and shouted at it, with annoyance.

" _Oi, snakey boy, I'm over here,_ " Prince said, holding the sword tightly. He watched as the snake slithered over to him, rather accurately, the Basilisk launched again, this time with a true aim. Prince threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the roof of the serpent's mouth.

But as warm blood drenched Prince's arms, he felt searing pain just above the elbow. He looked and gasped, swearing to himself, one long poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the Basilisk keeled and over sideways and fell, twitching to the floor. Prince fell down to the floor, he gripped the fan that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. Prince knew it was too late. He had had a nice life. His vision went foggy, The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull colour.

A patch of scarlet swarmed past and he heard a soft clatter of claws next to him.

"Fawkes," Prince whispered thickly, his voice croaked. "Well done, you were brilliant," He felt the bird lay it's lovely head on the spot where the serpents fang had pierced him. He coulf hear footseps and a dark shadow moved in front of him.

"You're dead, Potter. Shame it had to end this way, really," Prince could tell Riddle was being slightly sarcastic. He didn't care. He grabbed the Diary, as Tom was ranting about Fawkes crying, he felt the tears landing on his arm. Prince felt drowsy, everything around him seemed to be spinning.

"I'm going to watch you die, Potter. Imagine the Headlines tomorrow morning, 'oh he died in the Chamber of Secrets, alone, foresaken by his friends, if (he had any) defeated at last by the Dark Lord,'" Prince growled at the laugh Voldemort did, he couldn't belive he was ever going to give that man a chance. Dumbledore had to die, so did Voldemort.

"Your Mudblood Mother gave you time, twelve years of it..." _about twenty actually,_ Prince thought, smiling despite of everything. "You'll be with her soon, Potter. Lord Voldemort got you in the end, like he always would,"

 _If this was dying, he felt alright about it._

But this was dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. He grinned, of course! Phoenix tears - they heal any wound! Stupid Potter. Honestly. Prince grabbed the Diary again and glared up at Voldemort, he held onto the fang in one hand, placed it to the floor and smirked.

"Adios, Riddle, I hope to never see you again," Prince snarled, ignoring Voldemort's screams, Prince plunged the fang into the heart of the book, there was another long, dreadful scream, Riddle was writhing and twisting screaming and falling until...

He was gone.

Then, there was a moan from the other side of the Chamber, shaking slightly, he managed to get up and run over to both Ron and Ginny, who were starting to stir. She sat up slowly, she drew a great, shuddering gasp as tears falled down her cheeks, she made eye contact with him,

"Prince! Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I tried to get to you, to tell you it was me, but you were always with someone and it just never happened, I swear I didn't mean to, He- He made me, took me over, how did you kill t-that? Where is Riddle? The last thing I remember is him coming out of the diary-" Prince chuckled softly and held her shoulders tightly.

"It's alright," He said softly. "Riddle's finished, him and the Basilisk, c'mon, let's get you and Ron out of here,"

"I'm going to be expelled!" She shouted, wailing and crying yet again. Prince sighed. He didn't sign up for this shit. "What will Mum and Dad say? Oh no!" Prince helped her and Ron up as Fawkes was waiting patiently for them, hovering near the chamber entrance. Ron finally decided to come back to reality and stared at him and Ginny.

"Oh thank Goodness! You're alive!" He exclaimed, hugging his sister, with a great full look towards Prince.

"Thank you, thank you so much for savjng her! Is that a phoenix? And how have you got a sword?"

"I'll explain later," He said and Ron nodded. Prince turned to Fawkes, who looked quite content on Prince's shoulders. "Can you flash as out of here? To the bathroom?" Fawkes nodded as Prince held onto both Ron and Ginny and in a red flash, they left the Chamber, to arrive a minute later in the girl's toilets. He grinned when he saw Moaning Myrtle, who was gawking at them, shocked.

"You're alive," She said blankly.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," Prince said, amused. Mrytle huffed as Prince looked to a still crying Ginny. He looked around the room, Lockhart wasn't there. He sighed.

"Where now?" Ron asked. Prince didn't answer, instead, he followed Fawkes, who was leading them through the corridors until they reached to Professor McGonagall's office. Prince swore under his breath. This was going to take some explaining. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

 **A/N- 5000 words, Jesus, I didn't expect this chapter to be that long. In the next chapter, Prince is on the run from Sirius Black. (apparently). Yayaya.**


	16. Year 3 - The Hearing (Part One)

**A/N - how long has it been? I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you guys for so long life got the better of me. But here's one of the longest chapters I've written in a while. It may bounce around, so to speak, but it's part of the story and I have to look at all perspectives.**

 **Again** **, I'm sorry. Hope this was worth the wait to those who are still reading!**

"You are an idiot!" Prince deadpanned.

"Seconded," Lucy added, amused about the whole situation, not caring that she was loosing sleep before their journey in the morning.

"I know you are but what am I?" Peter retorted childishly, trying to ignore the look of shock and outrage written all over the Vampire's faces. They had made a bet - Prince and him, that they could prank the Vampire's in the Orphanage before they leave to Daphne's. So when Prince, Susan and Lucy woke up from their sleep to shouting (at four o'clock in the morning) to say they were surprised would be an understatement.

The resident Vampire's looked a state. There was flour everywhere, egg on their clothes ans loads and loads of red paint with Gryffindor colours. Teddy was covered the most and looked positively ravishing.

"I can not believe you two!" Susan exclaimed, finally finding her voice.

"Neither can we..." Teddy drawled out, making the four siblings freeze, unable to move from their positions. Susan knew Peter and Prince's unhealthy addiction to pranking would get them killed one day. She just didn't expect it to be the summer of their third year. They had all changed so much - Ed was already at Daphne's, he lasted five minutes before going to Diagon Alley to meet Daphne. But they had to stay in the Orphanage for a little longer, they couldn't let Dumbledore be suspicious for their where abouts.

"I suppose saying sorry won't cut it?" Peter said with hope in his face, unable to keep the smirk from forming on his lips. Prince rolled his eyes as he stared at Peter, still in shock that he managed to prank the Vampire's. Fredrick growled at Peter which made them all take a step back.

"This is why we hate -"

"Calm down guys. They didn't mean it, did they?" Teddy controlled the other two in a nasty way which sent shivvers down Lucy's spine. She had grown a lot, she was still proud to say she was the tallest in her year. In the month they spent at the Orphanage, Lucy had mainly been reading and doing her homework which she got done almost straight away. She had also written to Megan and Will (Cedric's friend) as well as some other girls in her year. She went training every other day, just to keep up with what they had all done in Narnia, something the others had not done. She knew if any threat came to pass, the others would not be able to defend themselves. They were out of practice. But she wasn't and that was her new goal. To train and train. To protect her family.

"Now, I see you've packed your bags. Going on vacation?" Lucy took a deep breath.

"Yes, away from here. We won't be back again if we can help it," She said, earning a surprised look from Susan and Peter. Teddy raised his eyebrows curiously and turned to his two friends.

"Look, the little one has grown a back bone. I remember last year when she cried herself to sleep - Ah! Shit!" Teddy cursed at the hex Lucy threw silently. She was not the girl she was last year. She was stronger and she wouldn't let anybody tell her differently.

"Lucy, how could you?" Susan gasped.

"They were insulting me, Sis," She spat. "What did you expect me to do, sit back and watch?" Lucy asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Luce -"

"No! I don't know about you three but I will be ready for this year. Who knows what Dumbledork will throw at us. While you have been sitting around I've been training, reading about Defense and how to use it. I will not let anyone hurt either of you. I don't care what you are going to say," She finished, glaring at Peter. Biting his lip, Prince nodded, holding her shoulder.

"Thank you Luce," He said sincerely. She nodded.

"Well, well well. I'm impressed. For that, you shall not be punished. But if you do set foot in here again, we may not be so... Lenient,"

They gulped, Lucy knew she couldn't let Dumbledork rein hold on them forever. They had to act and quickly.

She thought back to their last meeting with the Headmaster and her face darkened. From then on, she decided her third goal would be to annoy the crap out of Dumbledork for messing with their lives so much.

Prince noticed the look on his sister's face. He also thought back to their last chat with Dumbledore.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Mate -" Prince cringed, hearing the word 'Mate' coming from Ron's mouth was something he did not like. He knew of Dumbledork's plans but had they changed? "Thanks for saving her, I don't know what would have happened if..."_

 _Prince nodded, Ron didn't need to finish the sentence. He took a deep breath and once last look at Ginny, who he thought was now in shock over the whole event and opened the door. He was suddenly surrounded with red hair and a large women who he presumed was their mother._

" _GINNY!" She screeched, Prince winced but didn't have time to think before he got bombarded by Peter._

 _"Don't you dare do that again, Har!" Peter whisper shouted and Prince smiled, he could feel himself blushing but ignored his own reaction for now. He was just happy to see Peter again._

 _"Oi! We're family too!" Ed shouted jokily and jumped in on the hug, along with Lucy and Susan. Prince shook his head and grinned, happiness filled in him, was this what it was like to have people who love you? Who care for you like a sibling would, he had always wanted a brother or sister, if his parents were still alive... Would he have?_

 _"Prince! You dare leave me out of an adventure like that again it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Hannah's voice brought him out of his musings and he chuckled lightly as he went to hug Hannah and Susan 2. He didn't expect them to be waiting for him, but then again, he shouldn't have been so surprised._

 _"Understood, Ma'am!" He did a mock salute and laughed when Hannah hit in the arm._

 _"Ahem!"_

 _Prince sighed. Down to business._

 _"Mr Potter while your actions were heroic, perhaps you could explain why you felt the need to stun a teacher and why you went down there without informing a teacher first?" Dumbledore asked and Prince glared._

 _"Professor Dumbledore, I - We had to get down to the Chamber before it was too late and I didn't think having Lockhart..."_

 _"Professor Lockhart," Dumbledore interrupted. Prince bit back an irritated sigh and hid his clenched fists inside his pockets. This was going to be a long evening._

 _"...Would have been a good idea. He is a fraud, Sir. And as far as I recall I told Hermione Granger to get help, I suppose you sent Fawkes? While she did save my live and I will be forever greatful, perhaps," He mocked the Headmaster, something very few were brave of doing. "sending Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Fillius who has experience in duelling would have been best? Or even letting the Ministry know that Hogwarts was holding such a Dark artefact in its realms. The Sorting Hat was just a cheap shot wasn't it, Sir? Throw him a Hat, see what happens? Hope that because he will pull the sword of Gryffindor out that you could pull me to your preferred house? That was your plan wasn't -" He couldn't say any more, partly because he was too angry and Professor McGonagall looked like she was getting paler by the minute. He was indeed, stopped by Professor Snape._

" _Mr Potter, that is enough! Ten points from -"_

 _"With respect, Professor Snape. What exactly have I done to offend you? All I can think of is that you were in love with my Mother and your hatred for my Father -"_

 _"You idiot boy! You have no idea what you're on about! Detention, for a whole month! If I had my way..." He sneered but he was stopped by the Headmaster himself._

 _"Silence! Mr Potter you will not have a detention after saving the school. Instead, you will have a verbal warning. You will also receive a reward for special services to the school. I will not forget what you have said this evening and if you think you will somehow get out of going to the Orphanage you are severely mistaken. I am your Magical Guardian, Harry -"_

 _At this, Prince couldn't hold his anger in any longer._

 _"You're the reason my parents are dead! If it weren't for you there wouldn't even be a Lord Voldemort," at this, the only people that didn't flinch were Dumbledore and the King's. "You're the reason children have suffered! But you don't care do you? It's all for the greater good! Well I'll tell you this Headmaster, shove the greater good up your old, hairy arse!"_

 _Silence._

 _First to recover were the Weasley twins who burst out laughing, next was Prince himself who was embarrassed of his outburst but didn't regret saying a single word, next was Mr and Mrs Weasley, who looked torn at what to do. Professor Snape recovered and looked positively raving and Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to wet herself._

 _Madame Pomfrey, who Prince hadn't noticed until just now decided at that point to intervene._

 _"Mr Potter I think its time for you to head to the Hospital Wing, you've had a long day,"_

 _Nobody stopped them from walking out of the room._

 ** _End of Flashback_**.

OoO

"Eddie!" Daphne wrapped her arms around her best friend, who grinned happily, he had missed her greatly.

Ed felt like he was still struggling with adjusting to the fact that he won't be able to go home to see Mother or Father. When Lucy had said that 'Fate made sure they were safe' he wasn't reassured. In fact, he was more worried than ever. What if something had happened to his Father? If his Mother got hit... Forcing himself back to reality, Ed gave Daphne a fake smile.

"Daph! Good to see you," He said into her blonde hair. They broke apart when he heard a cough and looking up, he saw a young girl and two parents. Ed gulped internally. He wasn't prepared for this.

"I'm Astoria!" The girl grinned enthusiastically, going in for a hug. Ed hid his shock, Daph's sister couldn't be any more different. He smiled and bent down, again, showing the rare emotion that he had. He didn't know why he didn't just brush her sister off, but he felt like he had to, for Daph.

"I'm Ed," He replied quitely. Astoria frowned as if she was thinking deeply. Ed braced himself for any questions that she was going to ask. He saw her around Hogwarts, but rarely paid attention to anyone but his year. Maybe he should change that.

"You look like you need a nice, long hug. Oh! I like you. You taught Malfoy a lesson last year, it was amazing. His Father -" Astoria's Mother covered her daughter's mouth and ushered her out of the room. Giving him a guilty smile, she said,

"Adeline Greengrass, pleasure to meet you Mr King, sorry about my youngest, she doesn't yet understand the proper way in talking to her elders," Adeline Greengrass very much remind Ed of Snape, which was not good. Ignoring his feeling, he replied

"Not to worry, she's only eleven -"

"12, she turned twelve the other week," Daphne cut in without thinking. Adeline gave her a stern look and Daphne backed down. Her Father stepped in and received a great full look from his eldest daughter.

"Silas Greengrass. It is as my wife says, a pleasure to meet the boy Daphne has been writing about in her many letters -" Ed noticed Daphne turn a light shade of pink which made him feel warm inside. He didn't know why.

"I understand you and Mr Prince James Potter need to take Dumbledore down, I would like a meeting with you both as soon as possible," Ed noticed Silas was a very straight forward man. He was broad, wore a dark purple suite with a black robe with their house crest and had dark brown hair. He looked like he knew what he was doing and for some reason Ee couldn't quite figure out, he trusted him. He trusted the Greengrass family. That in itself was a huge step.

"Mum, Dad, could we go up to my room?" A voice brought him out of his musings. Silas laughed.

"Of course dears. The house elf's will let you know when dinner is ready."

"Thank you for letting me arrive so early, I understand it wasn't expected..." Silas waved his apology off, Ed was inclined to huff from annoyance but smartly decided against it.

"Don't worry, Mr King any friend of Daphne is a friend of ours," Ed cringed at the use of his surname. He hated it, he really did.

"Please, call me Ed,"

"Then call me Silas,"

He was dragged out of the room by Daphne and he was parlty shown around the house, or should he have said the mansion. It was old, very Slytheriny (yes, that is now a word) but not too over the top. He didn't get a chance to fully look at the rooms as he was pulled up the stairs to the second floor. They both let out a breath neither knew they were holding.

"When will the others get here?" Daphne broke the silence.

"Tops two weeks, could be longer," Ed said shortly.

"Ed, after the end of last term, Father has been talking to DMLE..."

They talked for three or four hours about politics, their family, Prince and anything that seemed to come up into conversation and they hadn't realised it was so close to dinner time until a house elf called Mipsy popped into the room.

"Peter sat at the Hufflepuff table for two months, it's not doing anything for his popularity," Daphne said, as they both layed on her bed. Ed hummed in deep thought.

"I suppose Peter doesn't really care all that much, maybe that's what it's like to love someone, you don't care what people think of you..." He murmered. Daphne chuckled.

"No one would ever love me, I might talk to Dad, Astoria might have a better chance, even if she is bethroded to Draco," Ed blinked in shock, her sister was engaged to be married, at eleven? _Sorry, twelve?_

"Don't be silly Daph, loads of boys in our year want to get to know you but with your ice queen persona, they back away. Poor Astoria, does she not have a choice?" She sighed and leant on Ed's shoulder.

"Let them be scared, but it hasn't stopped you though has it, King? We get a say and they listen but it's mainly the parents who decide,"

Ed was about to reply when he heard a cough, they both jumped up.

"Mipsy!" Daphne gasped out in shock.

"Sorry Miss, Sir, you's be wanted at dinner!" the Elf squeeked.

OoO

 ** _TBC..._**

 ** _Cliffhanger? Me? Never..._**


	17. Year 3 - The Hearing P2

**_A/N ~ lets see if I've still got it eh? Oh, and to the review, I'm sure Aslan would celebrate all kinds of love, don't you?_**

"Boy! Get up!" Harry jumped, his heart beating fast. Looking at the time, he noticed it was five o'clock in the morning. He fell asleep! He was planning on staying awake all night, after all, he was 6 now. Not that anybody really cared.

"Coming, Aunt Petunia!" Harry shouted, getting out of bed. He heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and sighed, Dudley was awake.

"Freak! I want my breakfast!" Dudley shouted, pushing Harry back in the cupboard. Harry rolled his eyes, if Dudders wanted breakfast, why would he purposely make him late to make it? Of course, Dudley didn't have any logic to reason with.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw a site that made him sick. Dudley sitting on his Mother's lap, getting cuddled and kissed by, while Uncle Vernon was taking a picture. This was the type of love he would never have. Holding back the tears, he turned the oven on and started opening two packets of bacon.

"No eating any of it, boy! And don't burn anything! If you so much as -"

"Breath? I'll go straight back in my cupboard, is that right Uncle?" Harry asked sweetly and without thinking. The second big mistake Harry had ever made. Vernon looked like he was about to blow, his face bright red from anger, his glare could scare even devil himself.

Harry was shaking, trying to distract himself with any happy memories... there were none. He was dead this time for sure.Vernon grabbed him by the ear -

"Prince! Prince, wake up!"

And dragged him into the cupboard, Vernon just about fitted in. There was a belt in Vernon's hand, Harry knew already what was coming but he couldn't do anything, he couldn't cry, it would make it worse, he couldn't shout for help, nobody would come to his rescue. He was alone.

"Are you ready, freak?"Harry nodded, breathing heavily, waiting for the hit.

"AHH!"

"Prince, please wake up!"

Opening his eyes he looked round and saw Peter and couldn't hold it any longer, he leant into Peter's shoulder and cried. Prince hadn't had a nightmare like that in a long, long time. He was damned if the Dursleys were going to walk around free.

"Har, what happened?" Peter asked quietly. Prince smiled despite of everything.

"Dreamt about them," He could tell Peter was frowning. "The Dursleys you idiot,"

"Ah, well I'm here now, see if you can go back to sleep without waking up the whole house?" He asked and Prince grinned.

"Oh I will. Peter, what do you think of Daphne?" He heard Peter laugh and felt him lie down next to him. Prince snuggled closer into him, enjoying the comfort.

"I think, she's good for Ed," He said quietly.

"In other words, you don't like her?" Prince interpreted. Peter punched him in the arm.

"I never said that,"

"You'll have to get used to her, Pete. She'll be around for a while,"

"Go to sleep, Har."

OoO

Lucy's PoV

When she first stepped into the Greengrass's home, she thought it looked absolutely astounding, every detail of it, from the books, to the staicases. She could never imagine actually living there at all.

Today was the day of the Hearing and she was looking forward to bringing Dumbledork down.

Looking into her wardrobe, she found it hard to decide what to wear,

"Su-" Stopping herself from calling her Sister, she decided to pick out light green dress robes, with a white, dragon hide jacket over the top. She put her gold dagger in her wand holster, which was kept on her upper arm in case of any emergencies. Putting on her shoes, she chose to leave her hair how it was, having her hair now shoulder length, she loved it.

"LUCE! We need to get to the Hearing in ten minutes!" She heard Susan shout from the other bedroom. With one final look, she nodded to herself. She could do this.

"Coming!" Lucy shouted back.

Gracefully walking down the stairs, she saw a beautiful sight, Prince was fixing his hair - he was wearing a dark blue robe with white trainers and a white jacket, she nodded in approval. Peter was standing just to the left of Prince, which was no surprise there, wearing the same outfit but in a dark red. Rolling her eyes, she looked to see Ed with Daphne, looking at his wrist, clearly impatient. Daphne looked beautiful, wearing a silver dress robe with a black jacket and heals, while Ed was wearing an all out black suit. Daphne was the first to notice her presence.

"Ed, Lucy is here," She whispered to him, not realising all three brothers would look up at the same time, forgetting what they were doing. Lucy smirked when Peter was staring at her, mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth, Peter, flies will go in," She said smugly. Prince laughed and gave her a hug.

"You look stunning, Luce. Right, who are we waiting for?"

"Me!"

"And us!"

OoO

"Prince, everyone! The Daily Prophet's arrived!" Lucy roared through the Greengrass's house. Everything had went to plan and Dumbledore no longer had any control in what the four did. He was going down and Lucy was happy to watch with a front row seat. The Malfoy's were a big help at the Hearing, nearly pushing Dumbledore into breaking point - Prince's sob story won the whole Hearing. She couldn't be happier.

Daphne and Ed walked in first with their not so Slytherin masks in place - holding hands and with contagious grins on their faces. Susan came in with a leisurely pace in a relaxed manor as usual, which didn't surprise Lucy at all. Prince and Peter came in last, clearly engaged with a very, very interesting conversation.

"I was not scared of that spider, Prince!" Prince scoffed.

"Oh? And want do you call jumping on to the bed with your sword in your hand and a wand in the other?" She could practically hear the smirk. Lucy grinned inwardly, she knew how much Peter hated spiders.

"Yes well, it could have attacked -"

"Peter, it was tiny! I think the spider was more scared, poor thing!"

"For the last time I don't care! It's a spider, it doesn't have feelings because it's an _it_!" Peter was almost hysterical. Prince laughed out right,

"For your information, the spider was called Boris and," whatever Prince was about to say she never found out, because in that moment the spider in question was in Prince's hand and for the love of Helga, she had never seen Peter run so fast.

"Okay, Luce let's see the article."

 **Prince Potter - The Whole Story**

 ** _By Rita Skita_**

As many of you know, Prince Potter, formally Harry Potter, was sent away and in hiding for eleven years. Now, it was unsure where, that is until The Hearing.

Prince Potter was placed with the worst sort of Muggles which was Albus Dumbledore's idea - shockingly. The Leader of the Light claims that 'young Harry was placed with a loving and caring family, spoilt and away from the wizarding world'. Many questions arose, why was Mr Potter not placed with a magical family? Why send him to the Muggle world? He could've been trained and not completely in the dark. Prince claimed he had no knowledge of magic until just before he turned six, when he apparated onto his school's roof after running from bullies. Mr Potter adds that the school bullies were in fact his cousin and his gang.

If this is the type of activity that goes on in school, i shrudder to think what it was like inside his own home.

Albus claims that there was nothing wrong with a little play fighting, but Prince's memories suggested otherwise.

The case was clear, Mr Potter could not go back to the Muggles and we all saw it.

Now, the Kings go where ever Mr Potter go, so when asked, Amelia saw how much of a bond each family member had with each other and Potter, that she saw fit to place the four with a neutral family, The Greengrass's.

However that decision did not go without a fight, Albus Dumbledore was adamant that they would stay in the Orphanage. But the children's memories of the horrible place one the case yet again, to the very fuming Dumbledore.

One must ask why Dumbledore is doing everything in his power to be a face to these children, we do not know. Why would he want Prince Potter to go back to the Muggles?

I have many questions - I will not put my quil down until I have answers. Stay safe, my readers.

"Well, that went well" Prince deadpanned happily. Lucy rolled her eyes but she was grinning all the same. News was out, people were questioning Dumbledore. Everything was set into place.

"Exam results have arrived!" Silias shouted from the dining room. All five children ran into the room and grabbed the letters that were on the table. Lucy cheered as she read her results, she had O's in _everything_ , and an O* in charms.

Susan had O's in everything and Peter received the same but got an O* in Transfiguration.

"HA! I beat you all!" Prince shouted suddenly, thowing them off guard when they grabbed his results from his hands.

 _Transfiguration - O_

 _Charms - O_

 _Potions - O*_

 _HoM - O_

 _DADA - O*_

 _Astronomy - O_

 _Herbology - O_

"Fuck you, Prince!" Peter swore in a growl, Silias laughed,

"Language, Peter!"

"What now?" Lucy asked, changing the subject. Prince sighed.

"Well, it's one month til we have to go back so I say we choose what subject to take in third year -"

Prince didn't get to finish, Adeline stumbled through the fireplace, looking out of breath and very, very pale. Her eyes set on Prince and found their way to Silias, uttering four words that shocked the hell out of everyone. Time seemed to slow down.

"Sirius Black has escaped."


	18. Year 3 - Sirius Black (3)

"Sirius Black"

He nodded, not bothering to look at the guard, he didn't have the energy to move. He gathered the guard left him some of the disgusting prison food along with the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Sirius glanced over the front page and saw that the Weasley's had gone to Egypt - one of the redheads he noticed had a rat. He looked closer... Could it possibly be?

"Peter" Sirius growled out, shaking the floor of the prison from his anger and hatred.

"Black!" He blinked at the sound of Malfoy, the guy was still alive apparently.

"Malfoy?" He questioned.

"What's got you rattled?" Sirius chuckled darkly.

"You know?" He responded. He needed to get out. He knew of one way, but was it time? Thirteen long years in prison, was it time to get back to the land of the living? He had to think things through

"Of course, I'm reading the same paper you are," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy, what do you want?"

"So you aren't as dumb as we thought you were, hear that Bella? He knows how Slytherin's work!" Bella cheered and Sirius growled again. He regretted any choice he made back in school. The dementors destroyed any evidence of obliviation and cumpulsions Dumbledore placed. He knew his family and him were close, they often spoke at school, but Potter made sure that he stayed clear of all Slytherins. Well, nearly all. Manipulation from his best friend. It hurt like hell.

"I'm not stupid. If I'm to get out of this place, what do you need from me?" Malfoy laughed again. Sirius didn't need this right now. He needed to plan. He needed to find Harry and quickly. His bond was breaking.

"You're going to need our help, a distraction. Can you do wandless magic?"

Sirius thought for a moment. He looked to his handcuffs and thought of a key, drawing his magic to them until he heard a click.

"Apparently I can," Sirius grinned. The first smile he had done in a long, long time.

"Congratulations, cousin" Sirius choked.

"Thank you and I apologise, for everything" He said sincerely. "Bella?" He called.

"Yes dear?"

"Give this place hell for me!"

OoO

"When you said Godfather, you mean -"

"Yes, Prince. James named Sirius Black and Remus Lupin your Godparents, Lily named Alice Longbottom" Silias told him in the study. They were alone, the others were all out in Diagon Alley. Prince went with Peter the day they got their letters.

"I understand I'm not with Sirius because his in prison, but what of Remus Lupin? Why was he not able to take me in?" Silias sighed.

"He was loyal to Dumbledore, something everyone knows. Back in 81'... no one really knows where he went. But, there's more. Mr Lupin will be working in Hogwarts this year," Silias explained and Prince's eyes widened. Not caring about Lupin for now, he remembered something Aslan had said, his Godfather was sent to Askaban without a trial. If he could just prove it, he could set Sirius free too. He sighed.

"I'll have to talk to Mr Lupin, I wonder if he still remembers me -" Silias cut him off there.

"Of course he does, Prince. You never forget family."

Prince blinked away the tears and nodded before excusing himself. He then aparated to Diagon Alley, where he walked to the furthest place - the Shreiking Shak. He found an old cut down tree and sat down. he neeeded to think. What had Dumbledork got in store for him this year?

He rubbed his eyes and looked up, he saw a black dog hidden in the trees. Prince couldn't believe his eyes, could it be?

"Padfoot!" Prince shouted, wiping away his tears. The dog ran up to him and barked, Prince didn't need to think before going into a hug with him. Sirius had came to see him. He remembered.

"I need you, Padfoot" he whispered, tears falling down his face. The bond was now heeled, he could feel it. Before either of them could do anything, there was a shout of

"Prince! Thank God... wait is who I think it is?" Pulling himself together he grinned at Peter and nodded. Peters eyes widened.

"We need to get him out of here, before anyone see's him!" Prince's eyes eidened as he swore under his breath. Peter sighed as he held his hand,

"Daph's house has high protection wards, we could go there and formulate a plan. If the dementor's get a sniff of you both," He didn't need to finish his sentance as Prince understood. That's what Dumbledore had in store for him, ruddy Dementor's. He growled under his breath as he spoke to Sirius.

"We know a safe house for you, they'll help you get cleared. Are you ready for side a long apparation?" Prince asked, satisfied with a nod from Padfoot. The three held on tightly and two seconds later they were back home. They looked up and saw the whole family, including Astoria, looking at them with their mouths open from shock. The younger girl blinked three times before pointing at the black dog,

"The Grim!" She wailed and ran up to her room. Lucy then walked up to the three and shocked the rest of the Greengrass's by talking to the dog.

"Welcome back Prince's Godfather!" She petted him and giggled when Padfoot licked her hand. Adeline was the first to recover by shouting,

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK TRANSFORM RIGHT NOW OR FOREVER BE A BAD OMEN!"

Prince blinked, he had never heard Adeline shout, he then jumped back when Padfoot had jumped down and there before him stood a man of about six foot tall who had long, dark brown curly hair that looked like it had been through a hedge backwards about a million times. He was grinning, probably out of insanity than anything and looked like he was going to faint at any moment. Black took in his surroundings and smelt the fresh air, he then looked to Adeline and Salias and if possible, grinned even more.

"Salias, Adeline, I believe I said a before I went to Azkaban, 'Where shall we three meet again, in thunder, lightning, or rain? It's sunny outside, so this is rather disappointing." Sirius deadpanned, chuckling lightly. Adeline rolled her eyes, smirking slightly.

"Are you being serious?" Salias asked with a glare. Black went back to grinning as he replied with

"Yes, Sirius Black at your service. I thought we had done introductions?" It was Salias turn to roll his eyes but before anyone could speak Prince had had enough.

"What the Hell?" He shouted. Peter looked towards him, he could tell what was about to happen and tried to take Prince to a chair, but Prince was having none of that.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE THE BEST OF FRIENDS? IF I HADN'T LEARNT OF MAGIC THE WAY I DID HAVE, I WOULD STILL THINK MY GODFATHER WERE GUILTY, I WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT PETIGREW BEING THE SECRET KEEPER BUT BELIEVE ME I WOULD HAVE BEEN GULLIBLE ENOUGH TO LISTEN TO DUMBLEDORK'S LIES! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON OR SO HELP ME I WILL HAND BLACK IN RIGHT NOW - YOU SON OF A -" Prince didn't realise how angry he was until Peter brought him into a hug, whispering into his ear,

"Har, your magic is blowing all of us away, quite literally. I know you're angry but you have to learn to control it. I can't be garranted to be there every time you pull a stunt like this. Please, calm down love,"

Prince then forgot everything and smirked at Peter, blushing red without realising it.

"Did you just call me love?"

Peter was saved by Susan who started coughing to get their attention away from each other. Which worked as they realised where they were and stepped away so Prince stood with Lucy and Peter with Ed. Sirius looked at the four, as if noticing them for the first time. Adeline spoke up.

"Prince, we know each other from school, I were Black's best friend when James wasn't around, he helped me prank several Slytherins and in return, I helped him with his lady trouble-"

"Hey, I have you know I caught eye of all the ladies in my year -" Sirius interrupted. Adeline rolled her eyes and continued.

"The one girl he could not get were Isabella Greengrass, my younger sister," She explained somewhat proudly. Daphne interrupted this time.

"She, she died, didn't she?" She asked quietly. Adeline nodded sadly and Sirius looked from one to another, too shocked for words.

"But, how?" He asked, not willing to show just how heartbroken he were. Salias continued the story.

"A year after you got in Azkaban she went looking for the Death Eaters involved. She wanted revenge. The stupid girl got herself killed, she didn't last two minutes against them" Sirius nodded.

"Is there a room prepared?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Adeline nodded,

"Third flood on the left!"

Prince didn't know what to think. So he didn't, he left the room as well.

OoO

Prince had got onto the train before any of his friends and family, an hour early. He went into the compartment at the back of the train and sat down, reading this years text book for Ancient Runes. He also chose Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Subjects he would need to become a Dragonoligist. He heard the door open and looked up. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he were surprised to see Blaise Zabini looking well for himself as he sat down on the bench opposite. Prince raised an eyebrow at the Italian.

"What are you doing here, Zabini?" Prince asked, keeping his tone cool. His face showed no emotion. Without looking up from his own book, Blaise replied.

"Reading, as you can see Potter." He drawled and Prince blushed, for the life of him he didn't know why he did.

"I mean in this compartment. Where are Draco and his bodyguards?" He hid his shock when Blaise laughed.

"You don't think I actually spend time with those fools? No, I'm waiting for Theo and Pansy to show up. We always sit here and we always arrive early to catch up on the latest gossip," Blaise said with a smirk as he added, "You're normally our top gossip material, Potter." Prince frowned but before he could reply the door opened to reveal said Slytherin's. Nott sat down next to Prince and Parkinson sat next to Blaise.

"So, first things first. How do you like my hair guys? I had it cut, I'm not keen on it myself, I think it's far too short - Ouch! Blaise, those are new shoes!" She whined and Prince rolled his eyes grinning at Blaise.

"First subject, yeah?"

For the first time Nott and Parkinson noticed his presence and gasped before they both turned to Blaise, glaring at their friend.

"Blaise! How could you? Conversing with the Golden Boy, are you feeling alright, buddy?" She asked, placing a hand on his head, well, tried to as Blaise swatted her hand away. Nott and Prince chuckled.

"Potter, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Nott asked him. Prince sighed,

"I didn't want to deal with everyone straight away. A lot has happened this summer. And where on earth did you get the idea I were a 'Golden Boy'?" Prince questioned the girl. She snorted.

"Just the whole persona. Hufflepuff, sucking up to the teachers, that sort of thing" Prince rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, remember first week of the first year when I lost Hufflepuff -127 points? When I pranked our year in the common room, when I called Dumbledore an old, hairy arse -" Parkinson choked, Blaise raised his eyebrows and Nott looked impressed.

"You called Dumbledork an old hairy arse?" Nott asked amused. Prince grinned.

"Did you call him Dumbledork? I'll have to tell Lucy, her plan is catching on!" Now the Slytherin's looked even more confused. Prince rolled his eyes again.

"I'll explain later. Any of you taking Ancient Runes? I can't get the hang of this -"

The rest of the train journey happened to be quite uneventful. Well, almost.

"Guys, why are we stopping? We can't be there yet?" Pansy asks as the train screeched to a stop. Blaise looked outside and frowned.

"There's something out there," He whispered. Prince suddenly got the shivers and folded his arms. He thought about what was happening but couldn't think of an explanation for it. He's mind was completely blank.

"There is something boarding the train -" Theo spoke up for the first time, looking through the compartment doors. Within an instant everything Prince had felt turned dark. He struggled with the power of such magic as a cloaked figure looked in through the door, Prince's eyes widened. One word came to mind, Dementor's. He was not being made a fool off, it was no secret he was going to be the most effected. He was not going to be scared of these creatures. He thought of the Pevensie's, mainly Peter and Aslan. When he knew he was ready, he got his wand and shouted

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

He grinned when he saw a lion come charging out of his wand, heading straight for the dementor and without knowing he drew at least three others away with his spell and the Pevensie's and Remus Lupin were doing the same down the other end of the train. As he knew they were going to be safe, for now, he put his wand away, nodding at his Patronus. He should have expected it would be that. The three Slytherin's were looking at him with their mouths open in complete shock. Theo was the first to speak,

"Was that a corporeal patronus?" Prince nodded. He was very lucky, if he hadn't have gone to Narnia all those years ago...

"Is everyone okay?" He heard a deep voice along with -

"PRINCE!"

All of a sudden surrounded by hugs, Prince rolled his eyes. He could take a break every now and then.

"Alright, let him breath guys," He sighed in relieve as he nodded to Pansy with a thanks. He looked up and saw Remus Lupin, along with Hannah and Susan. So this were his Godfather...

"Here, eat some chocolate, it helps. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver."

"Don't think you're going anywhere, Prince!" Hannah glared.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Susan finished, Prince sighed and banged his head against the window. He received a pat on the back from Theo in sympathy, as he thought to himself, this were going to be a long ass journey.

OoO

"Remember, happiness can be found, in even the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light!"

"Prince, my Patronus was a Beaver!" Lucy exclaimed happily as they were heading to the common room, Prince grinned. But Lucy wasn't done talking. "Susan had a Eagle, Ed had a Centaur and Peter's were a Unicorn" He blinked. Well, that were unexpected.

"That's lovely, Luce! Mine were a Lion," He added and her eyes widened, knowing exactly what he was implying.

He sighed inwardly. Why did he have the feeling he was going to have a very, very, interesting year?

 **A/N - and I can finally call this a chapter. I don't know why it was a hard one to write but I got it down. A lot happens in this chapter but there we go. One more and then they go into Year 4, I'm so excited! What do people think of this story so far?**


	19. Year 3 - Freed (Part 4)

**A/N Had a writer's block for this lesson, (actually second that - the whole chapter) yes, a little is coppied from Pottermore. I changed it up. Fair warning for you.**

The first class Lucy, Ed, Prince and co had together was Defence (two weeks in) Prince didn't know what to think, Lupin still hadn't talked to him since the train ride. Had he done something wrong?

He paid attention to the lesson, slightly worried about whatever creature was in the wardrope as he stood next to Ed, who rolled his eyes, tired of waiting for the class to begin.

As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about" Professor Lupin explained calmly, as a few people jumped backwards in alarm. "There's a Boggart in their."

Prince's eyes widened. A boggart? Nothing to worry about? He wasn't ready to find out his fear! And he definitely wasnt ready for other people to find that out! He heard Susan and Hannah gasp together, Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. Malfoy just looked bored, as did Ed.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces,' said Professor Lupin. 'Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, this one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third-years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?" Hermione put up her hand, as he heard Ronald whisper to Seamus,

"Did you see her come in?"

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most"

"Couldn't have put it better myself" said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. He heard Ed mutter 'Know it all' under his breath. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small splutter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Prince?" Hiding his shock, Prince tried to think. But trying to answer a question with Hermione near him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Prince had a go. He remembered some information.

"Er – because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake – tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter.What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practise the charm without wands first. After me, please ...riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together. Ed yawned and he heard Malfoy say something along the lines off 'This class is ridiculous'. What was up with Ed today?

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. Neville, will you come here please?" ( **A/N end)** Lupin asked a terrified Neville, who stumbled over to him. Lupin sighed as he patted Neville on the shoulder,

"Now, how's your grandmother these days?" Prince blinked, huh? Neville frowned.

"She's fine, spends most of t-the time reading," Neville stuttered. Lupin nodded, smiling warmly at him.

"Ah, good good. What are you afraid of?"

Neville hesitated and looked around the class, clearly not wanting everyone to know. At last, he whispered,

"PrSnp" Prjnce frowned. That was gibberish. Lupin clearly thought so as well as he asked,

"Could you say that louder? Don't worry, you're completely safe here," He added. Neville swallowed as he spoke up.

"Professor Snape"

The class laughed at Neville, but Prince raised his eyebrows. Was he being serious? Neville, scared of a fucking teacher? Before he could ask a question, he had Ed whispering in his ear.

"Prince, we know this ready. We don't need to be in this stupid lesson and for once I agree with Malfoy, there's something up with Lupin." Prince opened his mouth in shock, along sith the class as the boggart turned into Professor Snape. He tried not to laugh when he saw Snape wearing old women's clothing. Prince then nodded to himself, he got the idea of the lesson plan. He also knew what would happen when it got to his turn. So, he went to the back of the line, behind Theo and Blaise, while Draco caused chaos in the middle.

"Prince, how are you doing?" Blaise asked as Weasley tried to battle a massive spider. Prince nodded to them both as he replied.

"I'll be fine once the lesson is over" The pair nodded in understanding and Prince felt a warm, tingling feeling in the stomach knowing Blaise cared how he was.

They got through the whole class and what interested Prince the most were people's fears. There was the common snake; spider, fear of drowning but for people like Susan, Hannah, Hermione and Neville it was more about the failure, rather than the person that feared them. For example Hermione had failed all of her exams and Hannah had failed at becoming a Nurse. Neville was clearly scared of blowing up another potion hence, making Professor Snape angry.

Once Draco Malfoy had his turn, Prince found it unsurprising that he was scared of his Father, it was Lucy's turn. He was afraid that Lucy's fear would give away anything from their time in Narnia. Bringing back bad memories from their battle.

He watched as the Jack in the Box turned into a women and man lying dead in a house, looking like it had just got hit from an explosion. Prince's eyes widened when he realised who they were. Her parents. A tear fell down his cheek as he heard her sniff, seeing her rub her eyes, probaby trying not to cry in front of everyone. Then, she lifted her wand and whispered,

"Ridickulus,"

And the boggart turned into Albus Dumbledore with rainbow coloured hair, dressed as a clown. Everyone chuckled as Megan was next. Prince and Ed walked over to their sister who had chosen to sit the rest of the class out.

"Luce -" Prince tried.

"They aren't dead. We would have felt it. I realised what my actual fear was and manipulated the boggart as best I could. Don't worry about me, focus on getting through the lesson. I'm fine." Prince nodded, as did Ed. They both knew she was not fine. But they had to get through the class. They needed to figure something out. Something to do with time. Theo... Blaise... Ed's turn was next.

Peter was lying dead on the floor, with Voldemort standing over him. Next to Peter, Daphne was dying. The next body, they couldn't see, standing next to Voldemort - but the voice sounded familiar.

'It's all your fault,' it repeated. With a deep breath, Ed whispered the spell and it changed into a Unicorn. Ed turned to face Prince and without a word, he gave him a hug. Ed was right, they should've left the class. Prince let Ed go as Daphne walked up to the pair, Prince nodded to them both as she lead Ed to the bench Lucy and Megan were sitting at. It was his turn.

The boggart turned into a graveyard. He looked around and saw a statue - not just any statue. The name Gaunt appeared. His eyes narrowed, who the hell was Gaunt? As he looked around he saw another. One that said 'Peter King'. Prince closed his eyes. He didn't want to read anything else. He opened them after a second and regretted the decision instantly. 'Lucy, Susan, Ed King' The words underneath the stones interested Prince the most. 'The Power which he knows not'.

He didn't realise how much he was crying until Professor Lupin stood in front of him, a moon appeared, making Prince take a mental note to investigate what that meant later. The moon turned into a balloon and Lupin trapped it in the wardrobe.

"Well, I'll get Professor Snape to deal with that one later," he chuckled quietly. "I'd like a ten inch essay on what a boggart is and how to defeat it. Should be easy enough, done by next Monday. Now all of you but Potter, Malfoy, the Kings, Zabini, Longbottom and Granger can go."

Prince frowned in confusion as they all stayed behind, Blaise stood next to him quite closely, obviously worried about him rather than himself. Lupin took a deep breath.

"You all faced a difficult time this lesson and I would like to apologise. I did not think of the outcome, just what was on the curriculum. Remeber, pain makes us human. Fear is not to be embarrassed about, but embraced. Take this as a reminder to you all. Everyone has a fear. No matter how small. Life is not easy, but with the right people, it becomes bearable."

OoO

"So..." Peter started but never finished as Lucy seemed to be in her own world.

"A needle pulling thread!" Lucy hummed and they stared at her. Ed on the other hand, joined in.

"La a note to follow so..." Prince grinned as Susan rolled her eyes, folding her arms refusing to sing the next part. They were in the Room of Requirement, just the four of them as they tried to figure out what to do. It had been a month and it didn't take long to find out what Hermione Granger was doing.

"Aw come on Susan! Stop being such a grown up!" Ed whined, showing his true personality that had been hidden for too long.

"Alright, alright, alright" Prince said cheerfully, getting their attention. They needed to sort some stuff out and this was the only time they all had a free period. Ed sighed playfully.

"Yes, Sir yes?!" Ed mock saluted Prince and he rolled his eyes as Lucy giggled.

"What are we going to do with Hermione?"

"Stab her! With a sword, kill her slowly and painfully and then bring her back to life!" Ed replied without hesitation. Prince blinked as Susan responded to her brother's idiocy.

"I propose we don't do that," She gave Ed a look as he groaned, pouting at her. "I say we talk to her about it. It's not fair she gets special permission to take all the classes she wants." She said decidedly.

"We could do that, or... set a zombie apocalypse on her and kill her that way -" Ed started and the three of them looked at him and shouted

"NO!"

"Where would you find any zombies?" Lucy asked as an after thought. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Clearly, we are in the Room of Requirement. We can just ask the room for zombies and hey presto, a zombie apocalypse!" He said like it was the most simple thing to do in the world. Peter chuckled.

"Okay, let's not do that." He said simply and both Ed and Prince laughed.

"Now what?" Prince asked.

"We kill Dumbledore and send a letter to Voldemort with flowers and a 'You're welcome' card!" Ed said decisively.

"Okay what is with you today?" Susan asked Ed, who shrugged his shoulders with a silly grin on his face. Prince eyes shined, an idea formed into his head.

"You seem unusually happy, anything you wish to tell us?" Prince asked with a smirk. Lucy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Ed bit his lip to stop himself smiling.

"No, nothing! Is this all? I need to go and plan -" He didn't get to finish before Peter jumped up and down, he caught on to what Prince was implying quite quickly.

"To plan a date! With Daphne Greengrass!" He exclaimed with glee, slamming his hand on the desk.

Ed, if possible, smiled even more and nodded. Prince cheered and Lucy gave him a hug. He was truly happy for Ed, his brother deserved happiness. Susan ruffled his hair and nodded to him.

Prince had to hold back a tear as Lucy, Susan and Ed left to go to their classes. They were all grown up, Ed was thirteen and already dating. He had a feeling things were going to change very, very soon. And he didn't know whether it was good or bad.

"Harry," Peter's voice called him out of his thoughts as Peter held his hand, while the other made it's way to his face and wiped a tear he didn't know he had.

"Everything's going to change, I can feel it Pete" Prince whispered. Peter stepped closer to Prince, noses almost touching.

"For better or for worse. But I'll always be with you, standing by your side. No matter what," Prince looked into Peter's beautiful blue eyes. How did he know that was what he needed to hear right now? Peter always knew.

"We should go to class," Prince whispered. Peter nodded, not moving. Instead, he pulled in, his breath touching Prince's lips.

OoO

A few months passed and Halloween was just around the corner. Nothing had really happened this year, except for the dementors being around the school grounds, making it difficult for normal activities to carry on. Quidditch was one of the worst, Prince thought as Hufflepuff played Slytherin.

He really, really wanted to be on the team. But between homework and juggling what to do with a time turner and the whole Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ideal, he didn't think he had the time to try out. Maybe next year.

"Prince," He heard a whisper and he frowned when he saw Ed and Blaise standing next to him, looking vaguely worried for some reason.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered back.

"Its a full moon," Ed explained like it answered all questions. Prince raised an eyebrow, still confused. Ed sighed.

"Come on, Prince! Use your brain! Lupin, Werewolf, full moon, Peter Petigrew. Something's going to happen tonight. I can feel it" Ed summerised with Blaise nodding along with him. Prince blinked not once, not twice but three times at the pair.

Ever since Snape set them to write an essay on Werewolves, Ed had been convinced Lupin was one and he worked alongside Malfoy (of all people) to figure out what to do about the whole thing.

"What do you possibly think is going to happen?"

"Something bad. Very, very bad." Ed said dramatically. Prince didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Alright, meet in the RoR after last lesson, okay? Bring Malfoy with you. Do not bring Daphne, no matter what. If something bad is going to happen, you don't want her to get hurt."

Slytherin won the match, but not by much. Cedric was so close to catching the Snitch it was painful to watch. The rest of the classes went by quickly and soon enough, it was nearing the evening. Before dinner, Prince grabbed Lucy and told Hannah and Susan that they might not be at dinner, he said it was a family emergency. It wasn't a complete lie, but he didn't want either of them getting hurt.

Susan had opted out of this, as did Peter. They were both very busy with school work and couldn't afford to waste time. So, in the RoR stood Prince, Lucy, Ed, Malfoy and Blaise. An unlikely group. But working together to stop whatever was about to happen.

"Malfoy, good to see you here. Just because we are working together, doesn't mean that we've forgotten everything," Prince said and the young heir nodded in understanding.

"I get it, Potter. What's the plan?"

"Well, because you got Buckbeak a death sentence, me and Lucy along with Hermione will go down -" He was interrupted by Draco.

"Granger? Why does she need to be there?"

"Because," Lucy drawled, "She also knows what Lupin is _and_ she has a time turner, which might be useful towards the end of the night," Lucy explained to Draco like he was three. Draco glared but nodded.

"Then, we wait." Prince deadpanned. Draco blinked.

"That's it? Thats the big plan?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To wait?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"You've broken Draco. It's a good plan. What's my part?" Ed asked Prince and that made him smile. He knew Ed would love this.

"We know Peter was a rat and who in our year, do we know that has a pet rat, over ten years old with a missing toe?" Ed smirked.

"Ronald Weasley," He answered easily.

"So, try and find out where he keeps his rat and capture him,"

"Weasel has lost his stupid rat," Draco said, coming out of his shock. Prince frowned in confusion and waited for him to continue. Draco saw the look and sighed. "You can hear Granger and him arguing from a mile away. He claims her cat ate Scabbers. So, whether that's true or not I don't know"

"If only the cat had eaten 'Scabbers'" Ed smirked.

"So, Ed you use the map, take Malfoy and Blaise with you, see where he is. If you find him, use the map and bring him back to us." Ed nodded and Prince sighed. It was going to be a long, long evening.

"A map?" Draco questioned and Prince groaned.

"Ed, make sure Malfoy knows what he _needs_ to know and nothing more, got it?" Again, Ed nodded and grinned.

"I'm sure Peter would love to see you like this, a natural leader come out to play," Ed teased and Prince blushed. He still hadn't told anyone about the kiss he and Peter had shared in the RoR. The kiss was amazing - he hadn't felt anything like it before. Which made him feel guilty about liking Blaise. He didn't even know how his feelings came about, but they're there. And it was going to cause problems sooner or later. He hoped the latter.

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Prince asked, choosing to ignore Ed's comment. The three of them nodded and grinned. It was time.

OoO

 **Ed's POV**

"Dude stop fidgeting," He told Malfoy and Blaise chuckled beside him. Ed had the map in his hands, they were in the Library in a private room, avoiding as many Snakes as they could. Getting his wand, Ed whispered.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," He grinned as the map of the school started to appear. He always found the art of this sort of magic amazing. He wanted to be able to do it himself one day.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, proudly prestent to you, the Marauders Map?" Draco questioned with obvious interest. Ed opened the map up and he had gasps from behind him.

"Is that..."

"Everyone, yes," He finished for the two of them.

"So it shows everyone? Like everyone everyone?" Draco asked, excited. He'd never seen him like that and wanted to laugh as he replied.

"Everyone, yes," Blaise laughed.

"Is that Dumbledore pacing?" Draco asked and Ed nodded. Concentrating on finding Petigrew. Blaise spotted him first.

"There, Hagrids hut!" He exclaimed and Ed cursed. Of course. That's where the others were heading and they didn't even realise. How would they get there in time?

"Fuck"

 **Prince's POV**

"Hagrid, how are you feeling?" Prince asked as they sat down. The hut was very, uncomfortable. If Prince ever came to the hut again voluntarily, it would surprise him more. Hagrid sniffed as he tried to make a cup of tea.

"T-The Minister and Albus a-and the executer are coming here shortly t- to do the paperwork on Buckbeak," The man stuttered out and Lucy looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright, Mr Hagrid." She said cheerfully and Hagrid chuckled lightly.

"Yes, Albus will sort this whole thing out. Great man, he is."

They had a nice chat with Hagrid, Hermione coming out of her shell, even spoke a few times. Before they knew it, it was getting dark. Hagrid clicked his fingers as Hermione mentioned Ron's rat.

"Here he is, I found him out near the Forest, dangerous place. Make sure you give him back to Ron, would ya?" Hagrid asked, giving the rat to Hermione. Prince and Lucy looked at each other. Petigrew.

Suddenly, a rock came flying through the window, smashing a pot next to where Prince was sitting. He blinked in shock.

"What was that?" Hermione asked worriedly. Before Prince could answer, another flew in and hit him on the head.

"Ow!" He said automatically, even though it really didn't hurt. This time they looked out of the window and Prince cursed. The minister and Dumbledore were strolling down the path.

"You lot shouldn't be here," Hagrid said with concern as he started to tidy up, putting blankets over the strange creatures he had in the corner of the hut. The three of them got up, Hermione holding Scabbers tightly as she tried to reassure Hagrid.

"It's going to be okay, Hagrid!" The man nodded not really paying attention as they heard distinctive knocks on the door.

"Hagrid, you in there old fellow?" The minister, Prince guessed, shouted.

"Won't be a minute!" Hagrid shouted back. Making their way over to the back door, Prince nodded to Hagrid and both him and Lucy repeated Hermione's words. Hagrid sent a greatful look over to them as they slowly opened the door.

They managed to sneak past and hide behind the massive pile of pumpkins.

"Hermione, don't question what I'm just about to do, okay?" Hermione nodded as Prince got his wand out.

" _Petrificus Totalas_!" Prince thought as the rat froze in Hermione's hand. Then, Lucy took out a cage for said rat that had various charms and enchantments to stop the rat from trying to escape. Putting him in, Prince then put it back in his back pack.

Then, they moved from the patch and climbed up the path, not looking back until they got to the castle. Hermione tried to get them to stop to watch the death, but Prince said no to that idea.

"Prince! Luce! Hagrids hut! Petigrew's -"

"We know, Ed. Thank you!" Prince said greatfully.

"Now what?" Blaise asked.

"We turn Petigrew in,"

OoO

Amelia Bones was having a quiet day in the office and if everyone kept it up, she might be able to finish early to go home and relax. She smiled just thinking about it.

"Madame Bones, you have a group of three here to see you personally," She frowned, then replied,

"Send them in,"

Her eyes widened when she saw Prince Potter along with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Why Malfoy was there she had a feeling she'd never find out.

"Aunt Melia, I can prove Sirius Black's innocence!" Forgetting the fact that she didn't question why they weren't in school, or how they knew he was innocent, she was speechless as Prince handed her a cage.

Looking inside, she paled drastically.

"What have you done to this poor rat?"

Prince glared.

"Peter Petigrew was an unregistered animagus. What was left of him? A toe? Whats missing on this rat?" He asked sarcastically. She was not prepared for any of this.

"Thank you boys. I will be sorting this mess out shortly. Now, I believe you three need to get back to Hogwarts, before they notice you're gone,"

OoO

 **Lucy's POV**

"'Mione, I don't think we should go back -"

"Something isn't right, I can feel it." She said with determination.

Lucy sighed and walked with Hermione back to Hagrids. They had been successful so far, capturing Petigrew. But she couldn't leave Hermione wandering about on her own, not on a full moon. No matter how much she didn't like her.

As they passed the Whomping Willow, they were both stopped by Professor Snape and Mr Lupin. She frowned at the sight of those two arguing. She could just about hear them.

"You're helping out Black, that's why he hasn't been caught!" Snape said, with a vile in one hand and a wand in the other.

"No, I don't know where Sirius is, he hasn't contacted me!" Lucy believed him, but it was clear Snape didn't.

"Lies!"

Hermione nudged Lucy, who raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't see. She was looking up to the night sky. Lucy's eyes widened as she realised - the moon was at it's peak.

"Professor!" Hermione shouted, catching their attention.

"Granger..." Snape sneered, but they didn't have time for this.

"Sir! The potion!" Lucy shouted and the professor cursed under his breath. It was too late, Lupin was changing. Snape ran over to the pair of them.

"I won't ask what you're both doing out here, but you both need to go!" He said sternly, making them look at him rather than the turning of the Werewolf.

"But Professor, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked, refusing to leave.

"I'm sure I'll figure -" He never finished his sentence as he heard a howl, nearly deafening them. Lucy was petrified. What if they got bitten tonight?

"Lucy! Hermione! Severus!" Lucy frowned, she knew that voice. And so did Snape.

"Sirius?"

"I've got a trial in the morning for my innocence. Now you all need to run!" Before either of them could say something, he turned into a dog and growled at Lupin, who, in return, snarled back.

She couldn't bare to look. She could feel Snape dragging them both up to the castle, but she felt like she had to do something to help Sirius. Before it was too late.

OoO

"She passed out, Mr Potter. No, Mr Lupin did not bite her, she is fine!" Madame Pomfrey said with desperation. Lucy grinned, trying to open her eyes.

"Listen to her, Prince! I'm fine!" She was then bombarded with a hug from Prince, much to Pomfrey's dismay.

"Luce! I was so scared. You've been out a week, I didn't know what to do! Sirius, he's a free man now! The Dementors didn't harm him _and_ Lupin left - after he tried to attack you lot he decided he was unfit for teaching _and_ -" Prince never got to finish.

"That's it! Out of my hospital, now!"

Lucy chuckled as Prince stomped out childishly.

Times were changing. They would be entering their fourth year at Hogwarts. She was going to turn fourteen. Peter would be starting his Newts. Lucy still managed to do her training - she felt like she could do almost anything.

She would always be there, behind Prince, protecting him. Even if the others forgot, she would be the first to search for the horcuxes. The first to find Aslan in this world. The first to find a way back to her parents era.

She could do this.

 ** _A/N ~ Thank finally, I thought I'd never end this chapter. It's not my best and I know it's messy, rushed. But after I've finished the whole story I'll do some majour editing. On to year four - Allons-y!_**


	20. Lucy's Diary (Summer Hols)

**_Lucy's POV_**

 ** _Dear Diary_** **(July)**

 ** _The first month of summer wasn't all that interesting. Prince and Sirius went on a search to find a suitable house for Sirius to live in, while Peter and Susan focused on their school work. Ed spent most of his time with Daphne, they've been dating for a good few months now._**

 ** _I've been training everyday. Going on 10k runs, training in the Duel room that Silas agreed for me to use. Keeping up with my school work._**

 ** _I figured something out, to do with Voldemort. The hat said at the beginning Prince was meant to go to Gryffindor and stop the stone from being taken - fight Voldemort. He mentioned Quirrel during that, but what actually happened to him? Did he just leave? Did Voldemort just give up? Or did he manage to see through Dumbledork's test?_**

 ** _I have so many questions. If Voldemort got the stone, did he become sane again? Did any of his Death Eater's feel his return? Was I meant to do anything about it? The others seemed to forget all about Quirrel. Which confused me even more._**

 ** _Something isn't right, where's Aslan when you need him?_**

 ** _Dear Diary (August)_**

 ** _The Triwizard Tournament IS coming to Hogwarts! I cannot believe Dumbledork! Why would he fight for it to be held in Hogwarts? Or to be held at all? I mean, the amount of deaths the tournament had had 250 years ago was enough to stop the whole thing, why didn't the old man listen?_**

 ** _The others seem to think nothing bad could come out of this, they're all for it. But I've got a bad feeling. I've put my training to the next level, if I don't, the others will be in danger._**

 ** _Prince_** ** _has been great this summer, care free... Been on his Ninbus a lot, barely spends a day without Peter and he keeps writing to someone, I don't know who. It can't be Susan and Hannah, or Hermione or Neville. They only write to him every week or two. I think something is going on with him. I'll find out._**

 ** _Meg's_** ** _okay, she's in Spain at the minute and the magic there seems so joyful, so modern. One day I'll go there and maybe Australia. Scratch that, I want to travel the world._**

 ** _Will's_** ** _great as well, we've been talking a lot - I don't know, I think I have a crush on him. But I can't say anything to the others and certainly not to Meg, seen as she's the one who likes him and she called 'shotgun' on him. Not in those words but hey ho. Nothing could happen anyway and I couldn't let some feelings get in the way of my priorities._**

 ** _Dear_** ** _Diary_** , ( ** _End of August)_**

 ** _I learnt French, I already knew a bit but I got bored and wanted to learn another language._**

 ** _Our_** ** _exam results came out today, I got O's in everything. An O* in History. Prince, as usual, got the same results as last year. Peter had the same too, but got an EE in divination. Susan had O's and an EE in Charms._** **_I don't know why they both didn't do well in those exams, they can do their work in their sleep!_**

 ** _I_** ** _don't know what to take for Newts I know it's ages away but I need to decide. Prince wants to be a Dragonologist. He knew since he was 11!_** ** _So not fair. Some people are just so lucky to know what they want to do._**

 ** _Wait a sec, Adeline said something about Unspeakables in the Ministry. I'll ask her about that. I could work in the Time department, if there is one. What subjects would I need for that though?_** ** _Ergh, this is all so much effort. This shouldn't have happened at all. Any of it._**

 ** _And I don't think I can dwell on Voldemort, the other's have forgotten him so why shouldn't I?_**

 ** _Dear Diary (September 1st)_**

 ** _Back_** ** _to school today, I'm interested to see how everything turns out._**

 ** _I'm_** ** _happy to see everyone again, I wonder how Malfoy will be this year with how everything went down and him helping us. I'm kind of hoping he'll be less of a prick but who knows._**

 ** _I_** ** _am NOT putting up with anyone's crap this year. Not when there's danger, people I need to protect. No one will stand in my way and if they do, well, that will be an interesting day, won't it?_**

A/N - short chapter this time, hope you enjoy Lucy's feelings towards all things magic!

A/N 2 - don't get used to the me updating twice in one week, I've been so bored at work my imagination runs wild and I have so many ideas for future chapters my brain is itching to get down.

To I can't remember your username but whoever pointed out that I put 'Codly' I haven't been able to unseen either... I'll correct it soon! (Mythrica... I think?)

To the other review I got (JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881) I'm glad you're enjoying my story and you'll find out what happens soon!

It makes me so happy to hear people are liking the story so thank you both for taking your time to review!


	21. Yr 4- Three's A Crowd, Add Another (P1)

**Prince's POV**

The train to Hogwarts Prince spent half and half. He spent the first half of the journey with Hannah and Susan, the second half with Blaise, Pansy and Theo. He always enjoyed their company and the three were becoming quick friends.

"So, Prince, you know what's coming?" Nott asked, breaking the silence as they read. Prince nodded.

"Yes, I think it's good - They are bringing back the oldest tournament around. I have respect for anyone doing it," He explained. Theo raised his eyebrows.

"Would you not want eternal glory?"

Prince scoffed.

"Not a chance. Knowing my luck, I'll probably be forced into it some how." It had been on his mind all summer. Every year there was always something. And nearly always it involved him. He didn't express his concerns with his family, he didn't want to worry them.

"What makes you say that?" Pansy asked, Prince sighed.

"Second year - Chamber of Secrets, killed a basilisk. Voldemort planned the whole thing. Last year, Peter Petigrew. There's always something to do with HIM and this year, it's going to be bad." He explained quickly. By the looks on their faces, they didn't know half of what he was on about.

"You killed a basilisk when you were twelve?!" Blaise exclaimed, Prince just nodded.

"What did the Basilisk ever do to you?" Theo asked amusedly, Prince raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Oh you know, just was trying to kill me at the time. I think her name was Anthea, or Sally. I didn't stop to ask," Blaise just looked at him wide eyes. Pansy chuckled out of shock.

"Prince, you never fail to surprise me"

 **Lucy's POV**

"Is it just me, or has Will gotten so much hotter this year?" Meg whispered, excited. Lucy was tempted to roll her eyes, how she put up with her she never knew. The door opened and she saw Malfoy, on his own, looking worse for the wear. She raised an eyebrow.

"Can I have a word? Private?" He asked, his voice hoarse. Lucy nodded and turned to Meg,

"Sorry Meg, see you at the sorting?" Meg looked like she didn't want to go and leave her with a Malfoy, but after a death glare and an impatient kicking out of the compartment, Meg left to find Cedric and Will.

Lucy sighed as Malfoy came and sat next to her. She cast silencing spells and a privacy charm and finally let the teenager speak. He sighed, he got his wand out and she gasped as he removed a glamour. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and there were strange marks on across his face, looking like...

"What happened, Draco?" She whispered, touching the marks softly.

"Voldemort came to the mansion, during the summer. He's just like he was as student, looks wise. He was angry, very angry with Lucius. The raids, the Chamber of secrets - somehow he found out about the Diary. He decided to punish him the only way he knew how. Destroy the perfect pureblood line," He croaked out, tears falling down his face.

"Lucius chucked me out after that. Blocked me from going back. Will disown me, most likely. I've been on the streets of London since. Luce, I'm sorry for being a prick all these years but I, I need help. And you're the only one I trust (for some reason, my wolf is telling me to talk to you)." He explained and she was speechless. She was right about her suspicions on Voldemort, looks like she would have to start planning earlier than she thought.

But right now, her first priority was Draco.

"First of, how are you hiding this from Dumbledork?" Draco's mouth twitched upward as he replied.

"You call him Dumbledork too? And Strong glamours all year round, I was thinking of using the room of requirements every full moon, but I need to think of excuses. I don't know how many Slytherin's have heard of my kicking out, I want to avoid them knowing for as long as possible. People will find out eventually."

She nodded, her brain working fast.

"I invented the nickname. But I see what you mean. This will be difficult, I'm prepared to help. This is what we should do -"

For the rest of the journey they started planning and she was glad that Draco had come to her. She made an oath not to reveal his secret to anyone and he made one to not reveal any of Lucy's secrets, she had to tell him about certain information, she revealed a little too much and this was the only thing she could do to make sure he wouldn't blab.

Draco would behave more withdrawn this year, without Crabbe and Goyle in his tow, still be the best in the lessons, just out of the way. With the Triwizard tournament everyone will be focused on, nobody would really pay attention to him.

They hugged as they parted and Lucy made her way to the carriages. She just missed one with Will, Meg, Cedric and another girl. Meg looked extremely happy and Luce saw with jealousy that so did Will. She'd have to get over her crush.

As she waited for the next carriage, she was joined by a Ravenclaw called Luna and Neville Longbottom along with Hermione Granger, accompanied by Ron Weasley. She sighed deeply.

"Don't worry Lucy King, help is always near," Luna said dreamily. Lucy blinked. A seer?

"Thank you Luna,"

"Lucy, why aren't you with Prince?" Hermione asked curiously. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she replied.

"I'm not my brother's keeper. I'm not with him all the time," She said, Hermione nodded, understanding she wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately, Ron didn't seem to get that.

"You're always with him!" He exclaimed. "It's always you lot. Never let anyone else talk to him do you?" Lucy growled. She was not putting up with anyone's shit this year.

"Prince can talk to whoever he wants. Have you even made the effort to talk to him? No. Shut your mouth, Weasel, you don't know anything."

Not expecting it, Weasley managed to punch her in the nose. She didn't retaliate. Hermione pulled him back as her nose bled. She sniffed and got into the carriage, seeing the Threstal. She decided not to comment, knowing the others wouldn't see the beautiful creatures.

"I hope there's pudding," Luna commented. Lucy rolled her eyes. She just wanted her bed.

OoO

She had missed the sorting, got there in time to hear Dumbledork explaining about the tournament. She missed the looks of concerns from her house, with the blooded nose and the missing of the feast but she didn't make eye contact with anyone.

Then, the ceiling fell apart, letting the rain come in. Nobody saw the doors open with one Alastor Moody, who waved a wand, wordlessly fixed the roof. He walked slowly up to Dumbledore, making an entrance for himself. She heard Cedric explain that he was a dark wizard capturer, one of the best. As Moody sat down, Dumbeldork got their attention again and introduced the first school - Beauxbatons.

There was only a few, twenty at the most. The ladies clearly had veela blood, all of the boys (apart from Prince, Malfoy and obviously the teachers) seemed to be charmed by there presence. The butterflies, the dance, the sheer beauty of them all. Not to mention the Headmistress, who had to be a half giant, there was no other explanation to how big she was.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbldork kissed her hand and lead her to the teachers table where two extra seats had been added, one next to Hagrid and the other next to Professor Snape.

Next, the Durmstrang students opened the door with a bang, quite literally. With the boys doing flips and tricks with walking sticks or something having fire, making them seem more intense then they actually were. As the group finished flipping and one guy had fire from his mouth, the Headmaster and a student marched in. She heard Weasley gasp and then say loudly to Seamus Finnigan,

"It's him, Vicktor Krum!"

Hermione seemed vaguely interested at the announcement as everyone settled down. The Beauxbatons students sitting with the Ravenclaws, The Durmstrangs sitting with the Slytherin's, not far from Ed and Draco, she noticed.

Crouch entered with something following behind him, it was stone, very beautiful carvings, she recognised it as the Goblet of fire.

"For your safety, you have to be seventeen or over to enter this tournament!" Crouch shouted and there were cries of outrage. The Weasley twins in particular. She grinned when Dumbldork shouted for silence. He looked angry and that made her happy.

"Let the tournament, BEGIN!"

 **A/N - Well, even I'm shocked. What do you guys think about Draco and Lucy as a romantic pairing? just a thought. Maybe we should vote, Lucy and Will or Lucy and Draco? Feel free to pass on your opinions. I actually like how this chapter went, I can't wait for the excitement to** **start.**


	22. Yr 4- Three's A Crowd, Add Another (P2)

**_Just to remind people of the ages - Harry, Lucy and Ed are fourteen, Susan is Sixteen and Peter is Seventeen._**

 ** _If you can't say anything nice: Don't say it._**

 ** _Prince's POV_**

A month on and it was time. He was interested to see who the Hogwarts champion would be, he knew Peter and Cedric had both entered. From Durmstrang, everyone had seen Vicktor Krum put his name in after the Weasley twins tried and failed to get past the age line. A group or ladies had put their name in at once for Beauxbatons.

Now, everyone was watching as Dumbledork waved his hand over the Goblet and it was lit - producing golden flames brightly lighting up The Great Hall.

After a few moments, the flame turned a beautiful blue and a piece of paper was spat out of the Goblet. Everyone held their breath...

"Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" He shouted and Prince cheered with the rest of their house, a Hufflepuff representing the school, hardly ever happened! He was happy for Ced. But at the same time, slightly concerned.

"Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Decleur!"

Everyone clapped politely as they watched her shake hands with Dumbledork, walking to the direction of Dumbledork's office. They didn't have to wait long for the Durmstrang student to be announced, Prince found it unsurprising to hear that it was indeed, Vicktor Krum.

"And there you have it, your three champions -" Dumbledork started but never finished as they watched the Goblet's fire turn purple, spitting out one last name. Dumbledore caught the parchment, his face remaining neutral, he read the paper.

"Prince Potter!"

His eyes turned cold as he stood up. He would never be the same again and boy, the light were in for a horrible surprise.

"I swear by my magic, that I did not put my name in that Goblet, nor asked anyone to do it for me. So mote it be!" He growled out, a shining light at the end of his want proved he said the truth, before turning and walking to the office. He should've expected it, really.

As he walked into Dumbledork's office, he saw the adults and the three champions and made the exact same oath in front of them. He then apologised profusely to Karkoff, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons and Cedric. Making it clear, he did NOT want to do this.

Then, Dumbledork came storming in, along with the teachers of Hogwarts. He was unable to contain his anger, where was Peter when you needed him?!

Dumbledork had done one too many a wrong. _Time to have some fun_. Prince smirked inwardly.

"Mr Potter..." Dumbledork started but Prince put his hand up, silencing everyone. He spoke darkly, sending shivvers down everyone's spine.

"I did NOT ask for this. Any of this. I will compete in this tournament, mainly because I don't have a choice. But, if any of my family are hurt during the process, consider me not a hero for the light. I will not forget any of this."

He stormed out, leaving them all speechless. None of them saw the smirk on Alastor Moody's face. He had to tell his Lord what the Light had done.

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

She was in shock. Prince couldn't be a fourth champion... But then again, it made sense. She and Draco had suspected this. Well, not this, but something along those lines.

She needed to put their plan in motion earlier than she thought. And help Prince as much as she could. Peter would be in a mess too... Oh, she'd have to deal with them later. She had too much on her plate.

But first she needed to find Draco. It was a full moon on Thursday, they had two days to prepare for it, she was scared, but she couldn't show it. Draco was counting on her and she couldn't let him down.

 ** _Peter's POV_**

His Prince was a Triwizard Champion.

If he was hurt even a tiny bit ... Dumbledork wouldn't know what hit him.

He smirked inwardly, the light had just lost their warrior.

 ** _Susan's POV_**

They should have listened to Lucy, she was the only one who kept up with Aslan's training. If Prince was in danger because of her, she'd never forgive herself.

 ** _Prince's PoV_**

The Chamber of Secrets was a safe haven for him. He wasn't going to face everyone, he wasn't ready. He looked at the sink and since there was nothing else he needed to do, he hissed,

"Open,"

As he watched the sink move out of place, he got the shock of his life when Moaning Myrtle came to stand by him.

"Prince Potter? I didn't expect to see you back here, I'd thought you had forgotten about me" She cried in a high pitched voice. He nodded, not in the mood to speak. "While you're down there you could speak to Salazar Slytherin." She stated casually and Prince's eyes widened in shock.

"THE Salazar Slytherin?" He exclaimed, asking the chamber for stairs so he didn't have to slide down.

"Oh yes, you know where the snake comes out? He has a personal chamber in there with his portrait. Usually gets Phineas Black to spy on people for him. I only know because of Peeves," She explained and Prince rolled his eyes and nodded. Without another word, he climbed down.

It didn't take long and before he knew it, he was where Ginny once was. Looking at the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. He shrugged. What did he have to loose?

"Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!" The mouth opened and he started to climb up. Before long, he reached the surface and looked in, casting a Lumos. He took a sharp breath when he saw a door. He tried allohamora in Parseltounge, which seemed to work for the door creaked open. Prince gasped at how big the room was. Inside, there were a fireplace, along with a six foot high book case, a desk at the back of the room and lastly, the portrait, he was shocked to see a young Salazar, who did not have grey hair but dark brown. Slytherin was also staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hi!" Prince said cheerfully, sitting down in an armchair. He looked down to see a diary. With the name 'Tom Riddle'. Interesting.

"And who exactly are you, young boy?" Prince faked a smile.

"Prince James Potter at your service." He saluted. At this point, he knew he would die in the tournament. Might as well go out with a bang.

"Potter?" He asked, genuinely shocked. "They can speak Parseltounge? No, they can't. Unless, hmm. What happened to my Heir?" Prince raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Didn't they ever tell you? Curiosity killed the cat"

Salazar glared.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day, boy," He deadpanned and Prince laughed coldy, surprising Salazar as he spoke.

"Oh, the Headmaster has ready done that, my friend. The Triwizard Tournament is lovely, isn't it?" Prince asked sarcastically and Salazar's mouth opened with shock, not even trying to hide it.

"That's been banned, for good reason! People die in that tournament, Potter!" He exclaimed. Prince chuckled darkly.

"Yes and guess who's being forced to enter? The Boy Who Lived! The Chosen One! The One to defeat The Dark Lord!" Prince smile grew even more on the look of Salazar's face. "Me!" He finished laughing. He would admit later, he was going crazy. He knew something would happen, so why was he still in shock?

"How old are you?" Prince stopped being, well... And looked at Salazar.

"Fourteen. Yourself? Oh, that's rude isn't it. My bad. You know, I wonder if the others have portraits?!" He asked, loosing his train of thought. Salazar chuckled.

"You remind me of Tom."

"Now that's an unpleasant comparrison." Prince stated, smiling slightly. He cast a tempus and noted there were ten minutes til he had to go back, to his family. They would be worried. He sighed.

"Best go and face the music. Nice talking with you Sal. I'm sure I'll be back again, know any shortcuts to the Great Hall?" He questioned.

OoO

Lord Slytherin sat in the chair he once ordered Peter Petigrew to do - Tell him where the Potter's were. Thinking back then, he realised he had officially lost his insanity, he didn't know why else he would do that. The Potter's were an old Pureblood family, one of the sacred twenty eight ( **A/N Probably** ) and never would he harm them. A simple Prophecy, that's what broke him. But he didn't believe in that crap, being able to see the future. He never had, so why was he so stupid? Maybe he needed a trip to Gringotts... Why had he not thought that before? He'd returned two years ago!

 _Flashback_

 _The first thing he noticed was that he could touch, too many people take it for granted. He felt his wand and tried not to cry of happiness, he could do magic again! He could summon things, hell, he could kill! He took a look in the mirror and gave a sharp intake of breath as he looked at himself. He no longer_ _had pale skin, a skull-like face, snake-like slits for nostrils, red eyes and a skeletally thin body and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers. All that had disappeared. Apart from his eyes, still blood red._

 _He looked fourty odd, dark hair and slightly pale, he had dark circles under his eyes but that was due to the effects from the Stone. (He had figured out Dumbledore's riddle and replaced the stone with a fake, they did say he was a genius)._

 _He heard whimpering from Quirrell, who he had forgotten all about during the transformation. He sighed._

 _"Well done, Quirinus, you are free to go. You will no longer be in danger of me, thank you."_

 _End of flashback_

He knew when he made a mistake. And that was the day he was defeated by a one year old boy. Harry Potter. Of course, it could have been Neville Longbottom. But his parents were drove to a pain worse than death. If he were to see Bellatrix again, well, that would be an interesting day.

He felt a tingling sensation on his arm and sighed. What could a Dark Lord do to get piece and quiet?

"Enter?" He called and was surprised to see Barty Crouch Jr. He should be at Hogwarts. He narrowed his eyes and voiced his concerns, if Dumbledore even had the slightest suspicion.

"My lord -"

"What did I say?"

"Sorry Marvolo. Old habbits" He chuckled nervously. He decided they had entered a new era. Lord Voldemort did die, but Marvolo Slytherin was born. He nodded for the man to continue.

"Prince Potter has been forced to compete and he did not take it well," Barty spoke with a slight smirk. He raised his eyebrows.

"Naturally. May I see the memory?" Barty nodded enthusiastically.

As Marvolo watched the memory but not with a smile. This was good news, but he was shocked at how the boy gave little respect to Dumbledore. But that wasn't what shocked him. The cold eyes that sent shivvers to everyone in the room, it reminded him of his younger self. Marvollo pinched his nose and sighed. This complicated things. A slight change in their plan.

"How is Potter in Hufflepuff?!" He asked suddenly remembering what colour tie he saw Potter wearing, not caring of the confused look from Barty.

"That's what you take from this?" His friend asked and Marvolo laughed and nodded.

"See if you can help him. I take it you know the first task?" The man nodded. He continued to speak. "Help him, it's what Moody would have done. Just don't get caught doing so"

He cast a Tempus and saw it was nine pm, _'Not too late to make a Gringotts trip'_ he thought as Barty apparated out of Slytherin Mannor.

 **A/N ~ I'm not sure what to make of this chapter yet (Don't I say that every chapter? Oh well). As for Voldemort, he's not going to turn out good, don't worry, he's still dark, extremely dark - that won't change. That's all I'm going to say on that. But I should probably add that there will be Dumbledore and Light bashing in future chapters. Also** **I think I'll leave Lucy be, she can have room for romance later.**


	23. Yr4- Three's A Crowd Add Another (p3)

Prince found it hard to concentrate over the next few weeks, he knew he was becoming distant. He hadn't spoken to Hannah or Susan, he hadn't even spoken to Ed and the others. He said a few words to Blaise every now and then, but he just didn't have the energy to converse with everybody the same way he usually did.

Salazar Slytherin he spoke to the most, he enjoyed his conversations with the man. He could be brutally honest with him and he couldn't be with his family. It would worry them more than he had done already.

Right now though, he was on his way to one of the more secluded area of the Dungeon classrooms to try and get some duelling practice in. He didn't get very far when he bumped into two bodies. He gasped as he saw Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley and then sighed in relief, hugging them both. He freely let a tear roll down his cheeks as they hugged back tightly.

"Prince Evans, will you ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Bill asked, ruffing his hair up. Prince managed to laugh, wiping his eyes as he shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" He asked them and their smiles were gone from their faces.

"Well, we shouldn't say -" Charlie started but Prince had already figured it out. He hadn't been top of the year for two years running for nothing.

"Dragons" He whispered, staring into Charlie's sad blue eyes. They nodded, slightly surprised.

"They said you were smart," Charlie said with a proud smirk.

"I don't believe this." He thought for a moment, "Actually, I think I've got an idea," He said with a wicked grin. The two brothers looked at each other with a worried but amused expression.

"And what would that be?" Bill asked with a light chuckle. Prince bit his lip.

"Nothing of your concern! You two need to write more!" He complained, pouting into a strop and folding his arms. They laughed at him and rolled their eyes.

"Only if you write back, brother!" Charlie replied and Prince looked up, a little shocked.

"You think of me as -"

"Of course! Now stop stropping about and talk to your real family, Evans. They are all worried about you and it's not healthy the way you spend so much time alone." Bill stated and this time Prince laughed outright, the first time he had done in a long while. He mock saluted the pair.

"Of course Sir. Sorry Sir!" He grinned.

"We'll see you soon, Prince" Charlie whispered as they hugged again. He was upset they had to go so soon, but he understood. He wasn't even supposed to know they were here let alone speak to them.

He went to one of the old secret duelling rooms Salazar told him about and practiced on the dummy for about an hour and a half before calling it quits. He was about to head to dinner (In the chamber with Salazar, as usual) when he bumped into some Slytherin's, looking up he saw Ed, Theo and Daphne.

Ed looked worse for wear, his eyes looked red and he had dark circles under his eyes, he was also slightly pale. Prince cursed to himself. He shouldn't have avoided his family, thank God for Charlie and Bill to bring him back to his senses.

He was about to open his mouth and apologise when Ed bombarded him with a hug, which Ed rarely did outside their common rooms. Prince grinned a true smile, the first in weeks.

"I'm sorry" He whispered and Ed squeezed him tightly.

"Do it again, Brother and you won't be so forgiven!" He threatened teasingly. Prince playfully rolled his eyes as they let go. He bit his lip.

"How are the others holding up?" He asked and Ed sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Peter is putting up a show, behaving like he did in his first year, being the popular bro he is and supporting Diggory the best he can. Lucy is quiet, been more withdrawn this year. She's spending more time alone, away from Megan and Will and that, but I think she might be jealous of those two if I know anything about her. Susan isn't putting up with Roger at all this year, so she's more alone and I can tell she's heartbroken about how everyone is off on their own, forgetting about their family," Ed said in one breath, holding onto Daphne for support as he took a breather.

He had been so stupid. At least he could sort his own shit out now, rather than later.

"Okay, let's go to dinner. I haven't been since my name got called out. Can I sit with you three? Is that alright Theo, Daphne?" He asked and the trio seemed surprised. Theo spoke.

"Of course. We consider you our friend dumbass. Come on, let's walk," He said and they linked arms, strolling to the Great Hall.

They got to the Hall five minutes late and boy, did they make an entrance. He showed no emotion, like Salazar taught him, his shields were up - like Aslan taught him. He glanced over and saw Susan and Hannah at the Puff's and swore inwardly, they looked shattered too. He would have to talk to them later as well. His eyes made his way to the Gryffindor and didn't see Peter anywhere, he looked to Ravenclaw to find Susan and was shocked to see both Peter and Susan sitting together, staring at him with their mouths open from shock.

The four sat down with the Slytherin fourth years, between Blaise and Pansy. He nodded at them with a smile and they returned the gesture.

He looked to see Draco Malfoy, who seemed to sit away from his body guards at the end of the table, looking like he was half asleep. He briefly wondered what was wrong with him before Blaise started a conversation with him.

"Decided to grace us with your presence?" He smirked and Prince chuckled.

"Yes I got bored," He replied and they both laughed.

"Have you been told about your wand testing yet?" Pansy asked and Prince raised an eyebrow.

"Wand testing?" He questioned.

"Yeah all the Champions go and see Mr Olivanders in a few days to see if your wands are safe I think. Something like that anyway,"

Prince pulled a face but nodded. He looked over to the staff table and made eye contact with Professor Snape, who was giving him a look of, guilt? Next to him, Moody had a pleased smile on his face as he was eating. Hagrid, he was stuffing his face with food next to the Head of Beauxbaton's, who was trying to have a conversation with the bloke. Next to her was Professor Flitwick, who was looking at the Ravenclaw table with a proud smile (They were in the lead so far, where the house competition was concerned). Dumbledork seemed to be looking directly at him, Prince avoided eye contact and moved on to the Head of Durmstrang, who was staring at a really interesting spot on the teachers table.

Prince sighed and looked at Professor Sprout, his head of house. She was looking at Cedric and his friends with a sad smile, like she knew something was going to come, something... Bad.

"What are you doing tonight, Prince?" Blaise asked bringing him out of his musings.

"Urm, not planning on doing much, might read in the common room," He said. Blaise smiled.

"Why don't you come with me to the library? I was planning to do the Defense homework," Blaise offered. Prince shrugged.

"Sure. I need to finish it anyway," He said, giving him a white lie. For the first time he had actually forgotten about his homework, it was going to have to be rushed, due in on Friday. He sighed as he ate. He'd have to talk to Peter, Lucy and Susan tomorrow morning instead.

The pair decided to leave shortly after that and they chatted until they finally got to the library, hardly anyone was there, only a few students and of course, Granger and he was surprised to see Krum there too. They headed towards the back tables and sat down with their books and parchment.

"I have to tell you Blaise, I lied. I haven't even started. What teacher wants us to learn about unforgivables at fourteen? I know I've skipped lessons but like what?!"

Blaise moved closer and looked at Prince's essay, he had written his name and the date and that's as far as he got.

"Well we've learnt not to question it. And besides, any complaints that we put through go through Dumbledore and he just puts them in the trash" He said with a pissed off look. Prince thought about that and looked down at his essay. He then remembered what Pansy said and then what Salazar had taught him.

"Didn't Pansy say he cast the Unforgivables on you all? Surely that's illegal?!" He whisper exclaimed, his eyes wide. Blaise raised his perfect eyebrows gracefully as he rested his leg against Prince's, who felt a spark and warmth at the touch.

"Yes but apparently 'Dumbledork said he could'" Blaise mocked and rolled his eyes as he spoke. Prince bit his lip and picked up his quill.

"Well, we'll see how long Moody gets away with that" He scoffed as he started explaining the Cruciatus curse. They worked in silence for a few minutes until Prince couldn't take it anymore and chucked the Quill across the room.

"Nope, I refuse to write another word. I just can't. I don't care if I get an 'T'. He can go fuck himself, I'm not writing about the curse that killed my parents!" He shouted, forgetting where he was. Blaise looked overwhelmed as they were kicked out, he held Prince's hand and they got to a quiet corridor. Blaise then put his hands on Prince's shoulders, shaking him out of his rage.

"Prince, listen." He spoke softly, "We don't think Moody is who he says he is. Moody is a light wizard, why would he even utter the unforgivables? We think he's targetting you. And something like that outburst, won't do you any good. Be wary of him, okay, you can't die on our watch." He stated and Prince calmed down, staring into Blaise's dark brown eyes.

Without each other realising, they both leaned in closer and their lips finally touched - Prince couldn't help but grin as they moved in sync. Deepening the kiss the both fought for dominance, Prince won and grabbed Blaise, switching places so he was now against the wall. He ran a hand through Blaise's hair as they kissed, Blaise stared moving down to his neck, making a kissing line through to his shoulders. Prince enjoyed every minute of it.

After who knows how long, they finally broke apart and their foreheads touched against each other, both not looking anywhere else but their eyes. Their kiss felt amazing and nothing like those he shared with Peter.

He cursed inwardly.

Prince knew one thing, if Peter were to find out about this...

OoO

 **Lucy's POV** **(The next day)**

 _Flashback_

 _"Drake, how are you feeling?" She asked as she stood behind a barrier made for her in the room of requirements, it was almost midnight and she really didn't know what to think. Other than to be there for a close friend. (Her and Megan had had an argument and they weren't talking anymore - she strangely didn't feel all that upset about it)._

 _"Normal Luce. What's the time?" She smiled at the nickname. At least someone cared about her, even if everyone else seemed to have forgotten about her._

 _"11:50," He frowned at the short answer and understood, she was concerned about Prince. Of course, he saw Potter at the Slytherin table with Blaise, Ed, Theo, Daphne and Pansy. His friends - well, he'd like to think Blaise and Pansy were his friends at least. He knew he had lost Theo and Daphne._

 _"Luce, Prince will be okay. He'll come round," He said and she nooded, her eyes watering. He could also sense she was scared, trying to be brave. Her emotions during the day were simple but right this second they were all over the place._

 _"Drake, two minutes," She said with confidence he could tell she didn't have. He breathed in and out, wanting to calm himself before the transformation._

"Miss King!" Professor Snape raised his voice slightly and brought her out of her musings. She blinked once.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you been paying attention at all this lesson?" He snarled. She raised her eyebrows, she didn't have time for this.

"Nope" She retorted. The Gryffindors looked at her with admiration but she glared at them so they'd stop staring.

"Five points from Hufflepuff and a detention, tonight," She nodded and continued to doodle on her notes. She knew all this shit anyway. She learnt this when she was ten.

The lesson finished and she walked to lunch.

She saw Prince at the Slytherin table again, talking to Blaise and Ed about something. She saw Peter sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Cedric glaring at Prince. She rolled her eyes and sat next to Peter and Fredrick. Ignoring Will and Megan completely, she spoke to Peter.

"Sending daggers his way won't help the situation" She deadpanned bringing her brother out of his gaze as Cedric noticed her.

"Hello stranger, how have you been?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Not bad considering. Yourself?" He frowned but chose not to comment.

"Same" He replied.

"Why is he there!? Like why hasn't he spoken to any of us yet? And what's the deal with Blaise?" Peter questioned quietly and she looked over to see Blaise sitting close to Prince, both laughing and talking like normal. She raised her eyebrows at her brother.

"They're friends, Peter. And he probably will, he's already spoken to Ed so -"

"Are they holding hands?"

She looked closely and as Peter just exclaimed, he spoke the truth. Under the table they had their hands intertwined, sort of trying to hide it - but not very well.

 _Prince, you are so stupid!_

She tried to mentally tell him. She sighed. That 'friend' theory went out the window.

"Peter. Don't do anything you'll regret" She warned. She knew he was seething. Her eyes went to Drake, who literally looked dead, there by himself. None of his friends had said anything, or made an effort to speak to him. She felt bad for him. He made eye contact with her and winked, she rolled her eyes and pulled a funny face before getting back to her food.

That's what she liked about her friendship with Drake, they didn't have to talk to each other every to know they both cared. They didn't have arguments, like she did with Meg, what was there to argue about? And they could both help each other out. She was thinking of becoming an Animagus. It would be easy, Aslan taught her a safer way to back in Narnia. But she would wait, maybe ask Susan to join her.

Speaking of which. Hannah and Susan. They were quite quiet this year. She looked at them, nearer the end looking unusually normal.

Glancing at the time she cursed - Detention!

"Fuck! See you in a bit Peter, Cedric. Got a detention, pray for me!" She said dramatically which earned her laughter from the pair.

She practically ran to the dungeons and arrived to Snape's classroom just on time. She knocked on the door and took a breather before hearing the words 'Come in'.

As she opened the door, she saw she wasn't the only one here. Theo Nott was also there, sitting in the front row. She raised her eyebrow as she sat down next to him.

"Now, you both know why you're here." He stated. "Theo, wish to explain?" She heard Nott sigh as he answered.

"I wasn't paying attention to the lesson. But Sir, to be fair, I was concerned for another student -" He added casually. Her mouth opened in shock, did he want a death sentence?!

Snape, however, didn't knock points. He merely stood next to him and smiled slightly. Snape, smiling? That was the first.

"Who?"

"Well. Two students sir. Prince and Draco"

Before Snape could reply, Lucy interrupted without thinking.

"Why would you care about Draco? He's never really been your friend," She pointed out and she cursed for the fifth time today. She really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut. They looked surprised.

"And why do you care all of a sudden?" Theo asked with a smirk. _Think_ , Luce. _Think_.

"If you must know, I have a crush on him," She lied through her teeth.

"Mhmm yeah you do," Theo grinned, teasingly. Lucy rolled her eyes, but at least he fell for it. Snape looked like he didn't believe her but didn't think to question it.

"So why are you concerned about Potter?" He asked Theo.

"He's so alone these days. Doesn't speak to his best friends at all, or his family -" Snape interrupted him.

"That's not what I saw at dinner," He said with an unreadable expression. Lucy cursed outloud this time, successfully getting both of their attention. She then shrugged. Why did she care? It was Prince's problem, not hers.

"Actually, you know what. Prince brought it on himself. I'm going to be in the front line watching, with popcorn," She smiled to herself. She then remembered why they were there in the first place. "Sir, isn't this meant to be a detention?!"

Theo and Snape looked at her before bursting out with laughter. She folded her arms in a strop, pouting playfully.

"Nah, we didn't do shit. Anyway, why is Draco being so with drawn this year?" He asked. How was she going to get around this one? Was it best not to say anything, or to try and think of excuses?! Snape was Draco's Godfather, would he know what happened?

"Don't worry about him. There was some family drama this summer, he's just being a teenager." Theo nodded in understanding. Well, that answered her questions.

Snape looked at the time, it was weird to see this side of him, he was so relaxed!

"You two might as well go, pretend you had to clean cauldrons for a while,"

She learnt not to question it. They walked out but Theo stopped her.

"Want to speak to Ed?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Sure, I was going to wait til tomorrow but now will do," She said and he nodded.

" _Emerald_ " He spoke and the door opened, she grinned at the password. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging. **(A/N Chamber of Secrets, JK Rowling).** She thought the place was beautiful.

She spotted Blaise, Ed and Pansy over on a dark green sofa near the fire at the back, away from most students. Lucy ignored the stares and strutted over to Ed. Just before she got there, a guy in Peter's year stopped her and Theo. She frowned, was that Flint?

"Nott, I hope you know what you're doing, bringing a Mudblood into the house!" He snarled, Theo didn't look threatened at all. Neither did she, for that matter. She even looked bored, to the amusement to Ed and everybody else.

Flint clearly didn't like that. She looked at her nails as she spoke to Theo.

"Any reason we are letting him walk over us, Theo? I'd quite like to see my brother," She said with attitude. Theo chuckled but Flint looked pissed.

"No reason, Luce."

"Luce, Theo. Over here!" Ed called. As they walked away, Lucy hexed Flint from behind. She smirked as he cursed.

"Who did that?" He growled out, jumping around, his legs stuck together. Lucy sat down and hugged Ed before replying.

"I did. Watch your back," She warned.

OoO

Meanwhile, in a unused classroom somewhere in the Castle, a mirror sat patiently. Waiting for it's purpose, for when the time came...

And unknown to anyone, including Dumbledore, the Mirror would bring more destruction than 'Lord Slytherin' ever could.

 **A/N ~ Tada!!! The easiest chapter I've written in a while, you know when the whole story comes together, straight from your brain onto the Doc? Never take it for granted! Hope you enjoyed it. Allons-y.**


End file.
